Ao oni
by DreadGod
Summary: The Strawhats come to a chain of islands with a horrible history and are pulled into the chaos of a Madman, Two possesed saviors, and thousands of slaves. How will the strawhats stop the conflict. LuRo LuNa Chp. 14 up!
1. The Cursed Chain a Crews Horrors

Disclaimer: I do not own one piece and probably never will unless Oda bows downs to me and declares me his god Muwahahahahaha! Ahem anyway there will also be another thing that I don't own but I would rather leave it as a secret for now. R&R

The ship moved about the ocean, shifting slowly in the breeze. It was an average day in the life of the Straw Hat Crew, they went about there daily business as usual. The ship's captain sat on the Thousand Sunnys figure's head, watching the sea for any sights that may be seen. The raven locked teen smiled, optimistically hoping for something to appear.

"Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, dinner is served, I made the most lovely delicacies for my lovely ladies," said the chain smoking blonde as he did the most ridiculous pose, in hopes of getting some sort of affection from the ladies of the ship. Said ladies of the ship, that had been on the upper deck, reading and taking in the sun, were now making there way towards the dining room.

"Food!" Four of the nine members of the Straw Hat crew exclaimed. The straw hat captain, Luffy, the long nose sniper, Ussop, the reindeer doctor, Chopper, and the gentlemen skeleton, Brooke, all rushed for the dining hall, only to receive a brutal kick to their faces by Sanji.

"Ladies first, you shitty bastards, you know that. Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, right this way my lovelies," both ladies past by him, throwing in a little 'thanks'.

"Oi, when will you give it a rest, you damn Ero cook." The gruff voice came from the ships strongest swordsmen, who had been awaken by all of the commotion. Knowing what would come next, the would be Pirate King, and the rest of the horde, piled in the dining hall, fully intent on stuffing there faces.

"What was that, Shitty Marimo, I forgot that such things could talk." The chef said with a displeased frown on his face.

"Oh, I am sorry, I didn't know that sad excuses for eyebrows had been messing with your hearing, you should have Chopper shave them before you totally lose your hearing all together." The green haired swordsman said as he slightly drew Wado from it's sheath, the sword giving off a eerie glow.

"Oi, are you trying to start something, Marimo, because if you are, I will totally kick your ass," the chef said in a lowered voice, shifting his weight to one side, preparing his legs for an attack, a dark glow coming off him as he did so.

"Hmm, you think you have a chance, dartboard? Lets see it," And in a flash, Zoro drew all three of his swords, and was charging Sanji, full force.

Likewise, the chef had charged at the swordsman, and right before the two could clash, a certain blue haired cyborg interrupted, giving them both a solid punch to the face.

"Stop that crap! If you two so much as ruin the deck again, I'll beat both of your asses!"

Both of the fighters glared daggers at the cyborg and prepared to attack him before being interrupted.

"Sanji-kun, would you make me a drink please?" Came a pout from the dining room. The voice belonging to the ship's navigator. As soon as those words were spoken, Sanji automatically switched into his love mode, and went to fulfill the task asked of him.

The swordsmen and the cyborg sweat dropped at this, but seeing that the squabble was over, they casually walked towards the dining room.

In the dining room, the Straw Hat crew appeared to be having a blast as the four childish members were talking about past battles, even though said battles had been altered and exaggerated out of proportion by the ship's lying sniper, in which he was the hero and Luffy, was merely a spectator. As Chopper watched, utterly amazed by the story, said captain had started an eating contest with Brooke.

Who could down the most sea king fillets the fastest was the challenge, and like normal, Luffy had the overall advantage over the afro skeleton, whom seemed to be choking on the fillet, but said choking went noticed due to his expressionless face.

The ladies of the crew idlely talked of what one had been reading and what was happening in the world as of the moment, laughing here and there at what could be picked up from Ussop's tall tales, and showing disgust to the eating contest taking place at the end of the table.

Although that feeling was only felt by Nami, Robin found it amusing and with one of her devil hands, she saved the choking Brooke, who proceeded to spit out the contents of his mouth onto Zoro and Franky, starting yet another fight, with an add on of Luffy who had just tried to steal some of Franky's sea king.

"Ugh, those idiots! Can't they ever be civil like you and me, Robin," Nami asked with a sigh.

"But then they wouldn't be the same, and you wouldn't change them for the world, now would you, Nami-chan?" Robin asked as she watched as the fighting spread, pulling Ussop, Chopper, and Sanji into it, and losing Luffy as he eagerly pilfered the plates of the unsuspecting warriors of the battle.

Nami held back a laugh at the scene, "I guess I wouldn't, but do they have to be so annoying?" She asked, finally having enough, and deciding to settle this herself.

In less than ten seconds, seven members of the crew were nursing lumps, Luffy's injury being the worst.

"Oww, Nami, what did I do? I wasn't even in the fight!" He rubbed the fast growing lumped head.

"Your being annoying, that's what! And if you hadn't started that stupid eating contest, Brooke wouldn't have been choking, idiot." It was as if something clicked in Luffy's head, and he went from pain back to his regular attitude.

"Oh, I guess I did," he let out a small chuckle, "Sorry about that, Brooke."

The gentlemen skeleton had just finished drinking his milk to heal his fractured skull.

"Its ok, Luffy-san, I wouldn't have minded dying while eating the sea king, although I am already dead, yohohoho, skull joke!" And with that, Brooke had gained yet another facture on his skull from Franky.

"Would you stop it with those damn skull jokes, their ruining my week!" He said as he downed a bottle of Cola.

"There, I was fighting all ten thousand of the mer-men, when the scariest of them all, Arlong, summoned a giant devil cow! Cow looked me in the eyes then charged, but I stopped him, mid-charge, and using his weight against him, I began to spin him, taking out all the mer-men in a tornado of death. Then I flung the cow back into the ocean, and those of the mer-men who were left after the devastation, bowed down to me as I asked who their captain was, while holding the head of a dead Arlong. And they screamed, "Great Captain Ussop is the greatest warrior of the sea," Ussop sang from on top of his two chairs, to anyone who happened to be listening, and to his disappointment, it was only Chopper. The rest of the crew seemed to be ignoring his exact replay of the battle at Arlong Park.

"Wow, really Ussop? You did all of that? You're amazing!" The reindeer exclaimed, stars in his eyes, as his idol stood before him in a manly pose, similar to one you would see Franky do.

"Yes, yes, I guess I am amazing, aren't I?" Ussop laughed, thanking the Gods for giving him someone so gullible as to believe all the words that spewed from his mouth.

"Oi, stop with the lies, Ussop, and tell Chopper the truth. You know he believes everything you say." Zoro spoke, not wanting Chopper to believe the ridiculous story.

"Eh, Ussop, you were lying?" Chopper screamed, outrageously.

"Yes, Yes, I was. Luffy did all that, but I did destroy the mighty warrior, Chu, in an epic battle that shook island." Ussop said quickly, trying to recover the reindeer's attention

"Really, the whole island? You're great Captain Ussop." And with that, they continued their story.

"Oi, Nami, where's the next island? I'm bored," the rubber captain exclaimed, emphasizing his boredom with an expression that only a rubber man could make.

"Um, I think we still have two weeks before we reach any civil areas, but there should be a chain of uninhabited islands coming up," The mikan haired girl spoke as she tried to remember the name of the chain.

"I believe that they are called the Nocturne Chain. I have heard a few rumors as to why the islands were not taken over, but none of them were ever good." The raven haired archeologist said, who was currently reading on the couch.

"Like what, Robin-chwan?" Sanji questioned from his position of leaning against the bar, a smoke cloud hovering over his head.

"Well, from what I have heard from the survivors, anyone that lands on those chain of islands, with in minutes of being there, experience a mutiny that destroys the crew. The strongest crew member slaughters the weaker, only to explode shortly after, but the weirdest thing is that all while on the island, they can hear a loud hymn." The archeologist finished, looking over at the crew as they all went quiet upon hearing the story. Some eyes filled with terror, others filled with amazement.

"Well, we must definitely stay away from this island at all cost. There is nothing good that can come from Luffy turning against us." Ussop said as he, Chopper, Nami, and Brooke all shook there heads outrageously.

"Does that mean you're all the weakest?" Zoro asked with a smirk, wanting to see what would happen on the island, and how he would spar out against Luffy. The cyborg and the chef also possessed a grin, wanting to see were they would stand in the crew's rankings.

"Well, we for one, wish to see this mutiny island, just to see if we can hold back our monstrously powerful captain." Zoro said as him, Sanji, and Franky shook there heads, still holding onto the devilish smiles.

"No," was all Luffy said, and it was met with great relief to some members, and slight disappointment from others.

"I will not cause my crew any harm, even if it means staying away from the island. I don't want to have to hurt any of you," Luffy said with the serious tone that the Straw Hats rarely ever saw.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," The ships navigator said, pulling Luffy into a hug, mostly out of relief, but also at the thought of having the man, who saved her life so many times before, destroy her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," the other three strawhats latched onto the duo, tears streaming down there face from the fear of what would happen.

"I could never fight against you, Luffy." Chopper said, still teary eyed from the thought of having his captain against him.

"Yeah, me neither, I wouldn't want to have to kill you for going against me." Ussop said with a smug smile on his face, but he was truely scared out of his mind. Having fought Luffy once before, getting your ass handed to him was horrible enough, but Luffy had been going easy on him, and if they were to fight again with everything, Luffy knew now he would easily tear through Ussop.

"Luffy-san would be scary to fight against." The gentleman skeleton said, knowing of his captain's demonic strength.

"Don't worry, I would never go anywhere if it meant I would have to hurt any of you." Luffy said as they all let go of their hold on him.

He looked to the other three strongest members, and with a scratch to his head, and a wide smile he said, "Well, looks like we will have to wait to see where you guys match up," he chuckled again, "Sorry guys, but I would never go all out on you anyway." With that the three smiled and brushed off their disappointment, and all the Straw Hat crew left the dining room, for some reason or another, with Luffy and Robin being the last to depart.

"Robin, did the survivors say anything else about the island, as to how such a thing as a captain destroying his own crew could happen?" Luffy said, once again going serious as the thought of such a horrible scene, sent him into rage.

"Hmm, if I recall, they mentioned that they saw some yellow eyes, watching them as their captain slaughtered their crew. As to a body or anything, they said as soon as they reached the sand, they heard the hymn, and the next thing they knew their captain went on a rampage. Although, he did say that one of his nakama had taken to the Forrest in order to escape the captain, but never returned. The last thing he screamed was 'Ao Oni.'" She said, looking at the boiling luffy as he attempted to control his anger towards the scene going through his head.

"Luffy, you shouldn't worry about it. We won't be going." Robin said, trying to bring the overwhelmingly optimistic captain back to his normal attitude. In truth, she had also been afraid of what would have happened if Luffy had decided on going to the cursed islands. Ever since Ennies Lobby, the only reason that she was alive right now was because of the man in front of her. And to see that very same man look at her like she was an enemy, would only bring back her wish to die.

"Yeah, you're right, Robin, we're never going there, so there is no reason to worry about it. I hope the next island we go to has meat, or is an island of meat, mmmmmm, meat." And like that, the Straw Hat captain went to find Chopper, Ussop, Franky, and Brooke, wishing to start a game of tag hell.

As for the archeologist, she went in to the ladies room, intent on changing and reading for a little while before going to sleep. In the room, she saw a traumatized Nami who had, since leaving the dining room, gone to her bed and laid down, staring up at the ceiling above her.

"What is the matter, Nami-chan? You look as though you have seen a ghost," Robin said as she sat at the edge of Nami's bed, hoping to get an answer out of the girl.

"It's nothing; it's just the thought of Luffy as my enemy. I mean, if it had been anyone else, it would hurt like a knife to the shoulder, but to have Luffy turn against us, against me, feels like I had died." Nami spoke, recalling the feelings she felt, and was still feeling, she looked to Robin, who now had a deep thinking expression on her face.

"I understand what you mean, Nami-chan, thinking of Luffy like that hurt me as well, that is why I added that information before Luffy could decide to go to the island. I too, would not know what to do if I found my savior against me."

"Well, at least we do not have to deal with that, any more, we can put those thoughts behind us, I had the men set sail and angle us so we won't see the islands when we pass them, tomorrow." Nami said with a smile as she finally slid to sleep. Robin walked over to her own bed, hoping to slumber as well.

Out on the deck, the boys had finally calmed down, after Zoro decided to share some of his sake, in hopes of cheering up, and sadly, it worked and they had spent the next four hours screaming at each other. The last battle that had finally broken out into a seven way brawl with each of them, sadly loosing to a goofy Luffy as seen in the battle with Enel. After that struggle, they had all calmed down, working out the alcohol in battle, and slumped to bed, each fearing the hangover in the morning.

But unannounced to the crew, a slick and slippery creature hopped it's way to deck, and quietly sneaking around a sleeping Brooke, and headed towards the steering wheel, and with a slight push of his head, turned the ship's direction knowing which way to push it in order to get it's wanted effect, then it calmly made it's way to the side of the ship and dived off, disappearing into the sea, and heading in the same direction the Straw Hats were sailing.

Edited by my Beta Thanks Lluvia!


	2. Dreams and Tattoos

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or drum roll plz (crickets chirp) hmm you will all soon fear me anyway I also do not own Oddworld all things go to Oddworld inhabitants.

As the night went on, all Straw Hats slept peacefully in their own dream clouds, from Nami and her mountain of money, to Luffy and his mountain of meat, all Straw Hats were having their regular dreams, except one member of the crew. Robin did not have the same dream of going from being lost in the dark, to seeing a distant flicker of light get closer and warmer until she felt she would give the world for that light to live on, and in truth she had all ready tried.

No, this dream was different, although there was a familiar darkness, there was ancient illuminated scripts flying around her, and this, unlike most, every text she could not read "This language must be an isolated one," she said to no one, but herself. Finally, the letters stopped hovering, and assembled in three places as they appeared to be solidifying, but not in the way she expected, they were merging into each other, making three humanoid figures. The three stood there, looking at Robin, as if questioning why she was there. While, in the same, Robin was examining them, and was shocked to see they were not human.

She couldn't quite make out their color, due to there illuminated skin, but their bodies were what intrigued her. Although they appeared to be bipedal, she wasn't quite sure, but there bodies both had similarities to humans and abnormalities as well. Such as their hands and feet which seemed to be consisted of three fingers and toes, their bodies were heavily tattooed, but their weirdest feature would have to be their turtle shaped heads and yellow eyes. They all wore tribal wear, from feathers in there hair, that they each had pulled back into a ponytail on the very back of there head, to their loin clothes that barely covered there legs, but managed to do their job covering their other parts.

She knew she was dreaming, but was desperately trying to remember their features, as something in her head told her this was important. As they finished giving her a look over, the three each seemed to have the same thing on there mind, "Who are you, and why have you summoned us here?" They all asked at once, each sticking there left finger out, pointing accursedly.

Before giving Robin the chance to answer, each of them came up with their own reason as to why they were brought here. "Ahhhh, she's a devil who has summoned us here to eat our eternal souls! Take their's first, I have done nothing wrong to deserve such punishment!" The one with the crown made of feathers said as he dropped into a fetal position.

"No, she has brought us here because we have finally been granted our pass to heaven, ain't that right, beautiful?" The one with the feathered shoulder and knee pads, stated as he hopped up and down out of excitement.

"No, you're both idiots, she must be the one who can help us. As to how she summoned us is beyond me," the one wearing the feathered cloak said as the other two gained control of themselves. The cloaked one took a step forwards.

As he stepped closer to Robin, she wasn't sure if she should step back as she was unfazed by their zany attitude, having people in the crew who would have said similar statements, but the way the approaching creature was slowly moving towards her, she didn't like it. It was as if he was going to attack. Robin had decided to stay were she was as the creature finally stood in front of her.

"Ahem, hello my dear, my name is Moloch, and do mind answering me this question: Why the hell would you wake me up in the middle of the fucking night?" The cloaked one known as Moloch screamed.

"Whoa, Moloch, calm down, there is no reason to harm such a perfect angel, and I doubt she summoned us here on purpose." The one with the crown said as he struggled to hold back the cloaked figure.

"Yeah, Moloch, Glutch is right. If she was a devil, she would have eaten our souls by now, or she is just prolonging our consumption, but she doesn't look like she would do that," The one with the feathered shoulder pads said. He still seemed to have a whim of paranoia in his voice.

"I know she isn't a devil, Fuku, but that don't mean I ain't pissed about the time of our arrival." Moloch said as he finally calmed down, the other two let go of his shoulders panting for air as they slumped to their knees.

"As I was saying before I lost it, my dear, my name is Moloch, and these two are my fellow ancients, Glutch and Fuku," Both of whom waved from their winded positions.

"We believe that you can help us in a mutual problem." Moloch finished as he looked at Robin who still stood there, stoically calm, awaiting the opportunity to talk.

"And what problem could we both possible share?" Robin spoke to those she had deemed the three weirdoes.

"Ah, I thought you would never ask. You see, your ship happens to be sailing towards our chain of islands, and once you get there; your ship will be slaughtered by your crew's strongest member…. Unless, we help that is," Moloch finished with a smug look on his face.

"No, that's impossible; we decided not to head to the Nocturne chain." Robin said as she didn't like how Moloch was looking at her.

"Yes, that was true until one of our heroes snuck aboard your ship a few hours ago and changed the direction of the ship." He said calmly, not liking having to take advantage of a person, but hell, they were their only hope.

"What! Why would you do that! And how could a hero knowingly throw people into dangers way." Robin stated, trying to keep her cool despite her blood temperature boiling. The fact that her crew might have to deal with one of their greatest fears having to face off with Luffy was horrible.

"First, I was getting to that, and secondly, because he is unable to combat against the darkness that has been growing on the island alone. But with your guys' help, he can finally save the two lost in the dark." Moloch stated before getting quickly interrupted by Robin

"What if our crew says no? What if we sail away before we get there?" Robin questioned, not hiding the angry tone anymore.

"Well, by the time you and your crew wake up, you will be about two miles out and then, there are whirlpools, and coral reefs, and stuff like that. You guys have already passed them, and the water is so dark, it would be impossible to escape unless you already knew where the water traps were. Oh, and before you say it, the Coop de Burst won't work. I hear there going to be a few typhoons appearing around the island and stay for a few days." Moloch answered with a little chuckle behind his words.

"How can you do that? It's impossible to control the weather." Robin said, feeling helpless to fight against them.

"Oh, well, your little navigator controls the weather too with her weapon, doesn't she, so it's not impossible." Glutch said, quickly.

"And believe us when we tell you, when you have been alive as long as we have, this is pretty easy to do." Fuku finished, smirking.

"Looks like there's no way around it, how can we help?" Robin asked a defeated tone in her voice.

"Ahh, I knew you would see it our way. As you know, our chain of islands has a cursed history, oh ships sailing towards it only to be slaughtered by the crew's strongest member. Have you heard anything else by any chance?" Moloch questioned.

"Yes, of a mysterious hymn and a name, Ao Oni." The three weirdoes looked at each other, then back at Robin.

"He would be using our strongest Physic against us, dammit, I was hoping not to have to have to lift a finger. Ugh, but with the Messiah, it's to be expected. Woman, give me your hand, I wish to give you something to combat him." Moloch said, offering out his own hand. Robin was hesitant, these creatures were strong, and she could feel it their strength radiated off them, making her knees weak. But then, she thought of what would happen if she didn't take what they had to offer, and although they did trap them in this hell-like situation, they needed help too, getting back their heroes, whoever they were, and she didn't want any harm coming to the crew. Of course, she couldn't see Luffy getting hurt when she could have stopped it by shaking a dream beings hand. So without a moment's hesitation, she thrust out her hand to grip Moloch's three fingered, hand.

As their hands connected, Robin felt a sharp burning sensation that sent her to her knees, unable to cope with the pain, she screamed in pain as tears welled up in her eyes. "That man shall not Abuse the Mudoken race any longer, with this, you shall be able to protect anyone from the chant! The Nocturne chain shall finally be free, save the Mudokens, and free the saviors from their unknowing possession, you must stop Dread!" Moloch finished as Fuku and Glutch chanted around them, gathering light towards them until it went into Robin's left hand.

"Robin, wake up!"

Robin awoke from her dream, looking into the scared eyes of the navigator and the captain, as she looked to the left, she could see the rest of the crew. It was early, around five as far as Robin could tell, and the whole crew was either at her bedside, or in the room.

"Robin, you're awake! Are you alright? You were screaming for, like, ten minutes." Luffy said, a worried expression could be seen in his eyes, if you could see past his hung-over appearance.

"Yeah, I was sleeping, and then all of a sudden, you started screaming, and you woke everyone up, but we couldn't wake you up." Nami said, a worried look that could be seen clearly,

"What happened," was all Robin said before her memory came back. Her eyes shot open and looked to Nami.

"Nami-chan, check the ships direction, I believe that were heading towards the Nocturne chain." Robin shouted as she looked to the navigator, who had a look of a deer caught in the headlights. With that, the whole crew was in shock as most of them went out side to check the ship, but the islands were staring at them with no less then two miles away.

"How could this happen?" Nami asked in a state of shock as the fears from last night came back, and she slumped to her knees. Her eyes shot to the back of their captain, as fear and hurt filled her.

"No way, I checked the direction before we all went to bed, we were going a different way last night." Franky said as he tipped back his glasses, looking over the island.

"Yeah, no one move it, right?" Sanji asked, looking to the crew and getting no's.

"What do we do now?" Ussop asked as he began to tremble and back away from Luffy.

"We will be fine." Robin said as she came out of the ladies' room. All the crew looked to her as she lifted her left hand, revealing a solid black tribal tattoo with smaller glowing purple symbols hidden within the tattoo.

"Robin-chwan, there is nothing more exotic than a woman with a tattoo. Oh, wait, when did you have the time to get a tattoo?" Sanji asked as he did his pose, ending it with a tilted look.

"Aah, Robin, you can't just give yourself tattoos, it could get infected, let me see it." Chopper said as he rushed over to Robin and grabbed her hand, inspecting the tattoo located on the back of her left hand.

"Huh, that's strange, it's completely healed, and the tattoo even has depth, the letters go about point two of a centimeter under her skin, this would take a long period of time to do, and would be incredibly painful. Robin, what happened last night?"

Robin took in a breath and wondered if the crew would actually believe, but before she managed to get a word out, "Three Glowing Weirdoes came by last night and said hi to me while I was out on deck watching, and then they knocked me out." Brooke said from his seat on the rail as he sipped his tea. The crew looked at the calmingly eerie skeleton as he chugged down the contents of the cup.

"What did you say?" Zoro asked, opening one eye from his napping position on the floor.

"What weirdoes?" The crew still had their attention on the skeleton.

"Oh, it was scary, so right after you had all gone to bed I stayed out on the deck to watch, and I guess I fell asleep for a minute, only to wake up to the sound of something splashing in the water. When I went to check, there wasn't anything there, then I turned around and there they were, three monsters arguing with each other about who had called them, and what they were going to do to them, and then they saw me, and said hello before we both freaked out about them being glowing ghosts, and me being a skeleton, they said hello and then they said I did not call them, so they beat me over the head until my brain came out, except as a skeleton I don't have one. Yohohohoho!" The crew looked at the skeleton like he was crazy.

"Brooke, what the hell are you talking about, you idiot?" Nami asked, finally recovering from her comatose.

"Nami-chan, there is no reason to yell, Brooke, is right I saw these three weirdoes as well, and it was by their hand that I came to have this tattoo, and they did not come to harm us, but to ask for our help. They gave me this in order to stop the chant of one of their possessed saviors." Robin said, hoping that she would calm down their fiery navigator, and seal her fear of losing Luffy.

"So what you two are saying is that three glowing ghosts floated aboard, fighting, and then knocked out Brooke, then entered Nico Robin's dream and gave her a mystical tattoo that will keep our captain from killing us, so that we could help them?" Franky questioned, trying to understand the situation, while Ussop and Chopper cowered in a corner after the mention of ghosts came up, for they did not want a repeat of Thriller Bark. The three monsters of their crew looked towards the upcoming islands as the large lands came up, making the Thousand Sunny look like an ant to an to a lizard. The only identifiable item that could be seen was a huge rock that protruded through the thick rainforest which filled the island to the brink, and thus only about thirty feet of shore could be seen. On the rocks, the same glowing symbols on that were on Robins tattoo were drawn.

"So, Luffy, what do we do? Head forward, or try and turn around?" Zoro asked, his voice now on edge due to the situation that they talked about the previous day.

"I trust what Robin and Brooke said, we head to the islands. I saw those weirdoes last night, as well; they told me about the Two Saviors and those who are controlling them." Luffy spoke, not taking his eyes off the island.

"What did they say about them?" Sanji asked, with his one visible eye on Luffy's back.

"I can't remember it, they said when the time came, I would know who they were, and that the two of them are unbelievably strong, one a protector, and the other a liberator. They said that their strength is something that should not be underestimated." Luffy said his voice dead serious.

"He said that the two were cheated by a group of demons who visited the chain, and have ruled them for the last twenty years. Ugh, I was scared at first of going to this island because of the whole 'I would kill my whole crew if I touched the sand', but now, that won't be a problem. I can't let this go on, so let's go!" Luffy said as he pumped his fist into the air, while the now fully motivated Straw Hats followed suit, and prepared to land on the island.

"Oh, Nami, Robin, I also found out the name of that island." Luffy said; now back to his light ditzy self.

"It's called Mudos. They told me that the rest will be revealed in time." He shined them both his signature goofy grin.

"Well, we will be at the island in a few minutes. That tattoo better work, Nico Robin." Franky said as the ship began to drift closer to the shore.

Edited by . Thanks Lluvia!


	3. Tragedy

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Oddworld. Oh quick note for those who have no idea what Oddworld is it is a series of video games for the ps1 and X-box so do a Google search on them they are excellent games.

The Thousand Sunny was quickly arriving at the island as the crew prepared for what ever awaited them. Luffy sat on the Thousand Sunny's head, keeping his distance from everyone just in case the worst happened.

"So, how are we going to do this? Have Luffy go to shore first and see if he goes crazy, or what?" Zoro asked, speaking the question that the Straw Hats had on their mind.

"I don't think it's the shore that makes him go crazy, the weirdoes said it was the hymn that causes it," Robin stated, factually. She herself was the second closest to Luffy, the first being Nami who seemed to be watching the shore as if her life would end if she touched it.

"Hmm, then where is this so called 'hymn?' I think we are close enough to hear it now, aren't we?" Sanji asked.

"Maybe it's a distance thing?" Robin said "As soon as the other ships touched shore, they heard the hymn, so maybe we won't hear it until we touch shore, as well." Ussop said, taking a thinking pose. The others had never fought Luffy, and he would be damned if he was gonna take him on again, he would provide support from the rear.

"Well, we will find out in a minute. We're almost docked already," Franky stated as he looked to Robin, wondering what that tattoo could possible do to defend them from Luffy.

"Yoiyoiyoiyoiyoiyoiyoiyoiyoi~" They hear as they touch sand. All of the Straw Hats took there stances, minus Luffy who awaited what ever would happen. As the chant continued, the crew saw bright lights gather in the air around a tree before finally heading towards Luffy. Luffy quickly jumped out of the way, but the lights followed him until he crossed Robin. The lights quickly went towards her hand and the symbols absorbed the light.

"Aaaaaaaaahhh!" Robin screamed. It was the same feeling from her dream, but the tattoo provided the desired effect, the chanting had stopped completely. The Straw Hats gathered around Robin as Chopper inspected her Tattoo.

"It looks like there is no damage...hmm...the symbols are glowing brighter-Owww! That's hot! These symbols are burning hot, Robin, does it hurt at all?" Chopper asked as the reindeer continued to inspect the tattoo to see if her hand was being affected.

"No, it feels fine now, thanks, Chopper." Robin said as she scratched the reindeers head, trying her best to mask the actual pain she was feeling radiating from each of the symbols.

"Shut up, I don't need your compliments didn't make me happy you idiot bastard!" Chopper sang, doing the thing the other Straw Hats referred to as 'the Happy Dance.'

"This is no time for talking, someone is watching us," Zoro warned as he and Sanji got in front of the rest of the Straw Hats, waiting for what ever was about to attack. But Luffy leaped over them and landed on the sand, his straw hat pasting a shadow over his face. Instead of hearing the chant again, there was a rustle from the trees, but nothing else. It was quiet until a green ball of gas flew towards Luffy, he leaped out of the way causing the gas to hit the floor, but then something unexpected happened, it exploded!

"What the hell was that?" Luffy shouted as he couldn't see any longer due to the sand from the explosion. But as the sand dissipated, a figure could be made out, the figure was about Sanji's size, from what Luffy could make out, and he had pants on, but nothing else. His hair was long, down to his back, and was wrapped into a tight pony tail that started on the back of his head. As the sand was finally out of the way, he could see the figure, but it wasn't what he thought it was...it wasn't human. He looked like those three weirdoes, except he wasn't glowing, he was blue, he had stitched lips, and his eyes were totally black.

"What are you?" Luffy asked, but he didn't get an answer from the creature, instead he was met with an expressionless stare, or at least Luffy thought he was staring at him, he had no pupils so he couldn't tell.

"Answer me damnit!" Luffy shouted, and this time, Luffy got a reply, the being flew at Luffy with the strength and speed closely similar to Rob Lucci of the CP9. The creature landed a hard kick to Luffy's chest knocking Luffy back a few steps.

"Gomu Gomu no Muchi!" Luffy shouted as he preformed his giant roundhouse, which the creature dodged with little to no effort as another gust of sand flew into the air.

"Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun," Luffy launched a flurry of punches through the sand, but found he wasn't hitting anything. He looked in the direction he last saw the creature only to find that nothing was there, then something crossed his mind.

"Guys?" Luffy looked to his ship in hopes of seeing his crew, but he didn't, instead he found the creature on the figure head.

"Oi, you stay away from them!" Luffy shouted, but he met the same emotionless face. Luffy jumped to the ship and looked at his crew, stunned to find that they hadn't moved since he had last seen them.

"Guys, Oi, blue guy, what did you do to my nakama!" Luffy howled as he once again went to fight the creature.

"Gomu Gomu no bazooka!" The hit connected, sending the creature flying off the figure head, but the creature landed gracefully flipping himself back to a standing position. Then the creature did something unexpected, it went invisible. Luffy watched in confusion, wondering what had happened to him, but decided that this was a rest and looked back to his crew. They were not frozen, but fully awake because as Luffy landed by them, all of their eyes followed him and looked pleadingly at him to free them.

"Don't worry guys, I will free yo-Ugh!" Luffy cried as the creature landed a solid kick to his face, this time sending Luffy off the ship. As Luffy tried to regain control of himself, he was met with a stomp that would have turned an average man's ribs into mush. But as a rubber man, his bones just took the impact, staying in place, but it hurt like hell.

"Ugh, that was a cheap shot you bastard, and how did you do that disappearing thing, and what did you do to my Nakama!" Luffy said from his place on the ground, he got up, roughly looking at the creature who stood, their eyes fixated on Luffy.

"Hmm, I am starting to think you're not an average enemy are you? Well, Chopper tells me not to use this technique, but I don't think I'll be able to beat you or turn my Nakama back." Luffy said, putting one hand to the ground and the other on to his knee.

"Gear second." Luffy whispered and then vanished, within a second the creature had ten fist-like marks on his body and was knocked back into the forest. The creature recovered and dashed at Luffy, dodging a Bullet here and there until he finally met Luffy in a blur of punches and kicks.

"Ugh!" Luffy cried, spitting out blood from the impacts of the creatures attacks, he lost ground with enough time for the creature to leap over Luffy, but his pony tail tied around Luffy's neck, as a farting sound was heard, Luffy back was blasted by the green gas. Luffy fell to the ground from the impact and struggled to get back up.

The creature, thinking it had done in Luffy, jumped on to the ship looking at the crew through his black eyes. All that the crew could think of was what the hell was happening, one minute they have complete mobility, the next their struggling to move their eyes. All of the Straw Hats desperately tried to break free, but the one who was trying the hardest was the crew's navigator, having been able to see the whole battle from her stand point, saw that Luffy just took an explosion to his back.

"Mmmph! Mmmmph!" Nami screamed, "Luffy! Luffy!" in her throat but it came out muffled, but then she realised something, she had screamed although muffled, she still screamed. She fought her hardest against the physic block that kept her mobility from her, but she couldn't, that was until she saw Luffy trying to get up, but falling back down. He was hurt and bad, she needed to help him, he needed her.

It broke! The block had broke and Nami had her mobility, she quickly pulled clima-tact and swung towards the creature who had been slowly walking towards Robin, and had yet to notice Nami. She quickly made a dark cloud behind him and ran at him.

"Thunder Lance Temp-Ugh." Nami's body stopped again, she desperately tried to break the hold, but it was no use. The crew watched in horror and anger as the creature seemed to have lost interest in Robin, now centered his view on Nami. His eyes went to her staff and with a flick of the wrist, it was pulled away from her and now hovered in front of her. The next thing that happened would send all of the Straw Hats, including Luffy, who had looked up when Nami had said something into an unbelievable rage.

With another flick of the wrist, he sent the staff across her face, hard, causing blood to shoot from her mouth. Then the creature kicked her legs out from under her, and using a strong physic push, sent her out into the sea.

After this, the Straw Hats broke through the mental barrier and either focused their attentions on destroying the creature, or saving Nami. Franky and Sanji threw themselves into the sea while the rest of the crew flew at the creature.

"Raaaaaah! You bastard!" Chopper roared, running at the creature in heavy point and smashing his fist into the shocked creature. As the creature flew across the deck, Brooke passed by the flying corpse.

"Hanauta Sanchou: Yahazu Giri." Brooke whispered as he sheathed his sword and began to walk over to the side of the deck that Nami had gone over as a slash opened up on the being. The being drowsly stumbled back, blood pouring from his newly acquired wound, only to notice he couldn't move anymore.

"Torimochi boshi! Take this bastard out Zoro!" Ussop screamed looking towards the water to see if either Franky or Sanji had resurfaced with Nami.

"With plesure Santōryū Ougi Sanzen Sekai!" Zoro said as he went through the creature, cutting him into pieces. Zoro stood there happy to be done with the bastard and then ran to dive in help search for Nami. Unexpectedly the creature's pieces burst into Birds and flew towards the sand where they respawned the creature with no damage from the fight before.

"Seis Fleur!" Robin said summoning her arms to the creature, but upon connection, her tattooed hand shined a bright purple which brought Robin to her knees in pain.

"AAAAAAHHH !" A scream came, but this time, the owner wasn't Robin, it was the creature who appeared to be in serious pain. A now recovered and seriously pissed off Luffy approached the creature who was convulsing on the gound as the tattoed hands began to absorb some form of slime that flowing from the creatures stiched mouth. Robin was feeling the same feeling the creature was feeling as her tattoo grew up her arm. She held in the temptation to scream in pain as she did not want the others to worry about her when they should be focusing on Nami.

Luffy watched the creature with a feeling of satisfaction at the torture it was reseaving. The bastard had hit Nami, not once, but twice, and even had the balls to send her flying into the water. Luffy felt he should let the pain continue as punshment for what he had done, but then he thought of Robin, hadn't she been hurt from when the lights went into her arm? He could only imagine the pain she was going through absorbing the dark, and with that thought, he bit into his thumb.

"Gear Third!" Luffy yelled in furry, he was going to enjoy this. He blew his arm up and then pushed it to his legs.

"Gomu Gomu no Gigant Whip!" Luffy said smashing the creture into the forest and upon contact, Robins arms dissapated. Luffy the proceeded to jump up into the air and bring his inflated leg high into the sky.

"Gomu Gomu no Gigant Axe!" He slammed his leg down on what ever had the misfortune of being under it. As Luffy came back to the ground, he called off his gear third and turned into his Chibi form, he scanned the area for the creature. There, against a smashed log, the creature had slumped down seeing it as defeated, Luffy went to talk to it.

His eyes had lost most of the black to reveal yellow eyes, only his outer eye was left in black. He seemed to have gained back his emotion because he had a look of defeat and question.

"Your one of the saviors, aren't you? The ones that the three weirdoes wanted us to save." Luffy asked calmly, judging by his answer, Luffy was either going to continue to talk, or knock the bastard out to sea.

"I guess some people would call me a savior, but I really haven't done that much anyway, my name is Abe, and I'm sorry for what I did to your crew." The blue creature named Abe said. He looked completely sorry, even miserable about what he had done, the residing black in his eyes finally dissapated.

"I didn't want to do this, this is actually the first time I have been incontrol of my own body in forever, what was that thing draining out the bile?" Abe said, finally getting off the ground and dusting off himself.

"Hmm, that was my nakama, and you hurt her, but since it wasn't your fault, I will forgive you." Luffy said, breaking into a dash to get back on to his ship to see if they had found Nami. Abe was left there with questions he needed answering, if she had pulled the bile out of him could she possible pull it out of that other guy, Abe thought. So with that, Abe ran after Luffy looking for his answers.

As Luffy arrived at the ship with Abe at the edge of the forest, what Luffy found was eight crew members and no Nami. All their faces had tears in them and were not being able to look at their captain.

"Where is Nami? Chopper, why aren't you taking care of her? Sanji why aren't you making her anything!" Luffy said as he looked at his two crewmates who wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Zoro where is Nami! Ussop! Brooke ! Franky! Were is she? Tell me!" he yelled at each of them, only to receive the same answer, an answer he refused to believe.

"Robin, Please tell me where she is!" Luffy said, tears welling in his eyes, the silence from his crew was everthing he needed to know, but he couldn't bring himself to believe.

"Luffy, they looked every where, it's been ten minutes, she couldn't possible be alive if she was out there, I'm sorry." Robin said, tears in her own eyes as she walked up and embraced her captain who was now trembling. She couldn't stand to see him this way, her light who guided her towards warmth. She was destroyed by the fact that she couldn't protect that light, his body was cold as his trembles turned into a sob. She couldn't help but feel jealous that Nami could bring this man, her light, to cry like this, but she supress these feelings. As long as she could always be near him, he would live just fine.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, No, NO!" Luffy cried onto Robin, soaking her shirt, but as quick as his sadness, he was consumed by rage and he knew exactly who to direct it at.

"You Bastard, you did this, I'LL KILL YOU!" His eyes filled with rage, fixated on Abe who had sat at the end of the forrest.

"Gear Second!" Luffy cried as he charged at Abe, but to his surprise Abe had disappeared yet again, but if he could be seen he was making a mad dash away from the scene. They ran up the mountain far awy from the crews sight but the crew could still hear and see the damage Luffy left in his wake.

"Gomu Gomu no Jet Hanabi!" Luffy screetched as everything around him was destroyed in an instant. Luckly for Luffy, Abe had been hiding behind a nearby tree, and was now regretting it since it had fallen on him. Growling through his stiches, Abe thought the only way to calm down this monsterous captain would be to fight him. Hopefully Abe wouldn't have to use his full strength on him but then again this Captain wasn't normal maybe he could take on a god.

The tree lifted off Abe using his physic ability now launched it at Luffy following close behind it. Luffy looked to the direction were the tree was coming from and sent a pistol at it effectively shattering the wood but what had gone unseen hand been Abe who managed to get infront of Luffy and land a bone crushing uppercut. Abe was beginning to doubt he would need to transform since the anger Luffy was feeling was distracting his flow in battle. Not to be down for long Luffy did a backflip away from Abe only to launch himself at him tackling the blue physic to the ground.

"I am going to fucking kill you!" Luffy said a deadly venom could be heard from his voice as he threw his left arm back preparing to crush the physics face in but Abe wouldn't have it using his abilities Abe lifted a broken branch and hurled it at him as fast as his physic powers would allow. The branch impaled Luffy through his back Abe made sure he missed the vital points but got Luffy the hell off him.

Luffy felt the pain for a mere second before ripping it off and while he did that Abe used his Physic abilty to levate him high enough to deliver a well placed kick between Luffy's legs for Abe there would be no crushed nuts as Luffy was a rubber man but that didn't mean he wasn't riving on the floor. Abe let off a explosive fart and jumped out of the way as Luffy once again felt the pain of the deadly gas.

"Gomu Gomu no Rifle!" Luffy said using the smoke from the fart that had started all the debris apply cover to give Abe a nut shot and feel how he liked it. Abe fell to the ground after having a rubber fist grind your nut into a paste he was pretty much hating the situation until he felt something something he needed to tell Luffy about. He jumped back to his feet and both his hands lit up as his body transformed into Shrykull the powerful.

Luffy watched as Abe became a monsterous beast with a devestating arura around it and the electricity that blasted of it like lightning. Luffy wasn't scared hell he was still furious he charges at the beast. Shrykull blocked luffy's barrage of punches only to shread luffy's unfortunate right hand that had been caught. Abe was confused on why the lightning wasn't doing anything but seeing luffy's mutilated hand made him comfortable.

"AAAAAAHHH!" Luffy quickly withdrew his hand or what was left of it he didn't stop he wouldn't not til Abe was dead he had to avenge Nami. He launched a whip that he would later regret launching as his lg weas now severed at the shin.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Luffy fell back what was this guy he had had cuts before from an enemy, hell he had been impaled and even frozen but this was rediculous he was now missing his hand and his leg and the beast hadnt even moved. If he had been a normal human that lightning that was flying of the beast would have killed him a long time ago. Luffy began to slump the blood loss was getting to him how could he die he was going to be pirate king although he had some confort he told himself once that if he ever let one of his nakama die he would die and apparently it was true.

Luffy launched his right arm back preparing one last pustol as it launched he saw that the beast was no longer there but Abe his fist then shot forward but not as luffy had expected Abe caught it. The last thing Luffy saw was the tattoo on Abe's chest start to glow and then he blacked out.

"Sorry everyone Im dead I will be there soon Nami" Luffy thought before drifting off.

So there is chapter 3 tell me what you think im new at all this stuff and it is tragic don't worry thing are darkest before dawn or are they Muawhahahaahahahaaahaha SPREAD THE FEAR TO THE WORLD


	4. Seperate But Alive

Disclaimer I do not own One Piece or OddWorld that credit goes to Echiro Oda and Lorne Lanning

A/N still looking for villians just deleted the author note thing so feel free to message me school starts tommarrow so I probably wont have my chapters out as frequently R&R

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sorry everyone I'm dead I'll be there soon Nami." Luffy thought before giving into blood loss and collapsing to the ground losing his vision to blackness. Luffy's mind also drifted into blackness as well he felt as if he was flying but then again he knew exactly what was happening he was dying. He drifted for what seemed like an eternity images shifted before his eyes of everyone Luffy had ever met good and bad.

"Luffy what happened to your dream what happened to being the pirate king?" Makino said questionable before walking away back to her bar in Fuschia village. Luffy watched and was saddened he would never see her again.

"Luffy-san you said we would meet again in the new world hmm guess becoming pirate king was too crazy of a dream even for you." Coby said as the pink haired marine faded away from view.

"Hahahahaha Strawhat that was one hell of a flashy death, Hahahaha and to think I traveled to the grand line to find you only to see that you died in a flash hahahaha." Buggy the clown said as he too faded into the darkness.

"Who the hell was that?" Luffy thought as he continued to watch as everything he knew began to fade away Ussop's and Nami's villages waved to him as they disappeared.

"Huh and I thought you had potential Strawhat hmm how pathetic." Smoker said as he and the swordsman girl walked away disappointment in their eyes. The Whale was next disappeared then all of the people from Whiskey Peak, Little Garden, and Drum all waved their goodbyes.

"Kuahahahaha Strawhat your dying how pathetic to think the man who put me into impel down would die before even reaching the New World." Crocodile laughed humorlessly as he turned to sand disappearing along with the rest of baroque works. Bon Clay could be seen crying ridiculously waving goodbye to Luffy.

"No Luffy-san you can't die not after everything you've done LUFFY!" Vivi wailed as her and Caru cried from the place Luffy had last seen her on the cliff. The rest of Alabasta faded away behind her and Caru were the only ones left Luffy tried to stretch and grab her but it was no use she disappeared along with Caru.

"VIVI! VIVI!" Luffy screamed until he forgot what he was screaming about since she finally faded away. He couldn't tell why he was crying as he now saw Cricket and the Monkeys all carrying disappointed faces as they waved goodbye and disappeared.

"Hahahahahaha Strawhat I told you that dreams would get you killed! Hahaha it's a shame you will never see the new age." Bellamy cackled as he and the rest of Jaya disappeared along with Blackbeard who shook his head with a look of disbelief as he to disappeared. Then he reached Skpiea as all of the citizens waved goodbye Conis, her father, the Shandians, Gan Fall, and those damned priests all waved goodbye and faded to black

"Yaaaahahahaha! To take down a god and Die to a beast you are truly pathetic Stawhat!" Enel shouted as his body burst into sparks that dispersed into the blackness leaving a furiously saddened Luffy his only problem was he couldn't tell why he was sad to begin with.

His travel to Water Seven soon dispersed into nothingness and then Thriller Bark also disappeared leaving nothing except his most precious Nakama in his memory. But then they all began to as well.

"No Luffy you can't die I wont let you I will heal you just tell me were you are I will fix you up! LUFFY!" Chopper said as he tried to stop his fading by running away from it. He ran to Luffy to try and embrace him only to disappear.

"CHOPPER!" He grabbed for the disappearing reindeer only to notice that he faded away. He looked to his other Nakama who were all desperately trying to reach out to Luffy only to receive the same fate as Chopper fading to black. First Franky who had tried his whole arsenal in an attempt to reach Luffy only to end up right where he started until he finally faded crying into one of his massive forearms. Then came Brooke he dashed at Luffy but no matter how fast he went he seemed to be stuck in the same spot he faded on his knees crying.

"Hmm looks like we can't reach you so I guess this is goodbye you rubber idiot I am sorry I failed you." Sanji said as his eyes were hidden by his bangs not wanting his captain to see his tears.

"Damnit Luffy You Cant Die Not Before You Reach Pirate King!" Zoro wailed he unlike Sanji could not accept his captain's death. He fought with all his might to keep his figure from fading but in the end he faded like the rest. At this Luffy was on his knees painfully sobbing he had no idea why but it hurt like hell.

"Oi Luffy you can't die not now we still have to go on adventures you can't die dammit!" Ussop cried from his puddle of tears he had accepted the fact that he couldn't reach him. He faded like the rest until only Robin was left.

She used her ability to embrace Luffy and she had a mouth appear on his neck. "Luffy please you can't die not before I tell you that….. "She couldn't finish the sentence before she disappeared. Luffy clung to the disappearing arms as if his life depended on it she couldn't disappear it wasn't fair. Everything had left Luffy except one thing and that one thing whacked him upside his head.

"You idiot you can't die!" Nami said from her place behind Luffy. Luffy turned around to meet her and embraced her, his last memory and he wouldn't lose it. Nami hugged back and looked into the teary eyes of her captain she smiled sadly.

"At least you are here with me Nami I" Luffy had been silenced by Nami's finger on his lips. She shook her head as she stared into his eyes.

"Don't say it." Nami said as she pulled Luffy into a passionate kiss. Luffy was shocked at first but then grew used to it he went to wrap his arms around her only to find nothing was there. His eyes widened as he pulled away from the kiss and looked down at her disappearing figure.

"What no! Why! You can't leave me please I can't be alone please!" Luffy said as he brought his hands up to gently up to her face to gently caress her porcelain face as tears welled up in his eyes again.

"Because I am not dead and neither are you. So wake up you idiot." she said with a smile. At this Luffy watched as the darkness faded and there was light once again he looked to Nami to see her body had recovered but the he fell to his knees as memories flooded his head. He remembered everything and as he remembered tears welled in his eyes thanking who ever had saved his life. He looked to Nami who was standing with the rest of his Nakama she had a beautiful smile on her face he heard his Nakama shout to him encouraging him to wake up he smiled.

Luffy blinked his eyes open trying to focus on his surroundings but all he could see was lights. His voice was dry as if he hadn't spoken in years and he couldn't quite hear much either, sadly he had his sense of touch of his limbs were screaming.

"Wait the rest of my limbs?" Luffy thought as he lifted his arms towards his face seeing that both his arms were now fully healed albeit a little on the pink side. He also checked his leg and it was back as well.

"How" Luffy thought he knew that creature Abe had turned into had ripped him apart, so did he now possess his limbs and how was he even alive. Luffy looked around now that his sight had returned he could see he was inside a cave as he continued to look he realized he was not alone.

"So your finally awake Abe did a real number on you didn't he Strawhat." A deep booming voice came from one of the creatures; he unlike the rest wore a huge mask covering most of his body all that could be seen were his arms and legs.

"Who are you Big Face and what are you?" Luffy asked regaining his voice enough to cough out his question.

"My name is not important you may call me what you wish Strawhat as to what we are that is simple we are mudoken just one of the isolated species that you will find here on the Nocturne Chain." The mudoken shaman spoke as he walked towards Luffy offering him a hand.

"Hmm thank you Big Face now were is Stich Lips I have to kick the shit out of him." Luffy said as he got up remembering his blood feud with Abe he quickly looked around only to find the Mudoken lying right beside him.

"Yoiyiyoyoyoyoyyioyiyoyyiyoyoyoy!" Before Luffy had a chance to think he found himself unable to move. He couldn't even move his eyes and that's what he found confusing as his head turned to look at Big Face.

"Is this how you show gratitude to the man who saved you Strawhat? Now listen since that's the only thing you can do right now. I don't know what happened but when he brought you here you were past dead and he spent the next ten hours healing you not because you were dead that was easy but regrowing body parts is difficult. So out of respect for his healing you what ever might happen will wait until he has awaken: Now you can do that by yourself or we could hold you like this the rest of the time your choice." Big Face said as he backed up his staff levitating into his hand as he stood there awaiting Luffy's answer.

Luffy thought about his choices either be restrained like this with him not being able to do anything or control himself and wait for the Mudoken to wake up he would wait.

"I will wait." Luffy said with a serious face until a rumble from his stomach reminded him he hadn't eaten in a while. He felt that he had regained control of his body he took a few steps forward.

"Oi Big Face were do you keep the meat!" Luffy said as he rushed out of the cave in order to find the Mudokens food supply.

"Get back here Strawhat who said you could leave!" Big Face began to chase after Luffy.

------------------------------------ With the crew ten hours earlier----------------------------------

The crew had waited for a little while until they heard the screams of their captain all of the Strawhats all left refusing to lose two crewmembers in one day. All hurt and destroyed from their inability to find Nami they hadn't talked to each other since Luffy had left. Each Strawhat was in their own world of self pity each blaming their weakness from being unable to break that damn barrier that the creature had put on them.

"Nami-swan Nami-swan Nami-swan." The chef whispered to himself not only because he had been unable to break the barrier but he couldn't find her body when they dived. Which had been hope for the cook in the beginning but it had been a long time since she fell in and she was unconscious when she was flung into the water so no matter how much he wanted to believe he couldn't lie to himself.

"Oi ero-cook catch up! We have to find Luffy!" Zoro shouted from his spot behind Robin. It had been unspoken but Robin had token the lead from Zoro as not to get lost although Luffy left a trail of broken trees in his wake Robin had once seen him get lost going in a straight line so she didn't want him getting lost. In truth hearing those screams Robin had been the first to set off after Luffy. The Strawhatted captain was a genius in battle but his mind was clouded in rage.

"Shut up Marimo I know that!" Sanji said quickly jumping in front of Chopper, Ussop, and Franky dashing forward to catch up to the two swordsmen in front of him.

"Chopper do you smell anything yet!" Ussop asked the reindeer who was in walk point. Looking towards the reindeer he could see that he was sniffing the air but still had been unable to locate Luffy.

"Umm no not yet! Wait no that wasn't it! Oh there it is! Oh No!" Chopper screamed as he gathered a rush of energy and darted ahead not liking the smell he had grown accustomed to associating with Luffy and Zoro.

"Oi Reindeer Gorilla what is it!" Franky said as he and the rest of the strawhats picked up the pace to try and keep the reindeer in front of them since in this thick forest you can't see a thing father than ten feet away.

"Blood!!" Chopper screamed back as he made a mad dash for the area that reeked of it. They went for another few minutes in the thick forest before reaching a clearing. The area around the Strawhats was what used to be a thick grove now was charred pile debris. They continued until they reached the center of the clearing. One side was charred black and the other had bee painted red with blood.

"No what happened here!" Zoro said as he examined the bloody pools that occupied one side of the center. The rest of the Strawhats followed pattern except for chopper who had gone over to the charred half after smelling a familiar scent. He walked around until he found it.

"Guys!!" Chopper screamed as he switched into heavy point and picked up the object that carried luffy's sent. It was his finger Chopper was holding Luffy's finger it had been bitten off by the looks of it. Choppers eyes welled up for the second time today how could he lose two of his Nakama in one day.

"A man who is too weak to protect his Nakama isn't a man at all!" Chopper screamed in his head falling onto his knees his tears poured out as he broke into a sob. The others gathered around Chopper as he held out an open hand revealing a small pale finger. All the Strawhats stood in shock not knowing what to say they knew there captain was careless but to actually go and get himself killed they weren't willing to believe. Each of them still had yet to accept Nami's death now they had to accept their captains. Each Strawhat responded in their own way by either falling to their knees in tears like Chopper or curse Luffy for being an idiot and running off alone.

"No he can't be dead he can't he cant he can't!" Ussop screamed as he embraced a trembling Chopper and Brooke. They each were the most child like and couldn't believe that the person they played with everyday was dead. Zoro had slumped to his knees as well he had failed, he had failed to protect Luffy how he possible could call himself the greatest swordsman when he couldn't protect his best friend. He would have tooken his own life right there if the crew hadn't been around and Nami had been gone as well.

Robin looked to the finger and quickly snatched it from chopper as she held it close to herself. As she silently wept to herself the man that had done so much for her was dead murdered by the same creature that did in Nami. She cried her reason to live had gone and now she was alone once again. She fell to her knees but before she could fall Sanji caught her embracing her tightly letting her know that she wasn't alone.

As all the Strawhats wept a mudoken strode up while they were all weeping. He did a quick look around the area, he whistled in amazement drawing the attention of the strawhats.

"Damn that captain of yours and Abe sure did a number on this place don't you think?" The green Mudoken said as he stood in front of the group. Within the next second he had four swords, two fists, a boot, and a slingshot aimed at him with the addition of two newly formed hands in the position to snap the Mudokens neck.

"Who are you and were is Luffy's body?" Zoro roared at the green creature holding back the urge to see how many pieces he could make out of this little green bastard. He could feel the others feeling around the same thing as their eyes were still tearing but they had never looked so angry, even Robin the normally calm had the look that she was about to rip of the creatures head off.

"Hold on a sec there's no reason to get violent! Come on my names Alf and and your captain is fine. Oh and that girl Abe hit into the ocean she is fine to please please don't kill me." Alf said hating Big Face for sending him to calm down the crew.

"What do you mean he is fine look at this" Zoro said pointing to the finger.

"And we couldn't even find Nami in the water! Where is your proof if I don't get some in five seconds I am going to slice you to pieces you bastard!" Zoro yelled who the hell did this thing think he was playing he knew how mach blood a person can loose before he dies and that over there was more than enough.

"Our people are powerful healers and Abe is the strongest he sensed that the girl was alive and was trying to tell your captain but he wouldn't listen so Abe fought back and went a little over board and did that to him." Alf said pointing back to the pool of blood that lie across from them.

"But Abe grabbed him and started healing him and took him back to the village were he is being healed." Alf said hoping that the Strawhats would listen. His words seemed to have worked because they all lowered their weapons.

"And Nami!" Zoro said his voice still filled with venom but was relieved to hear his captain wasn't dead as he saw that the others were relieved as well.

"Well here the thing I don't know the details about that. You see Abe was rushing to heal your captain and my leader told me to me you all hear but before I left Abe said to tell them that the girl is alive and in good hands. So that's all I know." Alf once again raised his hands to offer him some sort of defense against the Strawhats.

"Well then take us to see this Abe." Sanji spoke wanting to find Nami as soon as possible. The crew looked skeptical but for the most part wanted to believe Alf that would mean that everyone was fine.

"Cant my boss wants me to take you guys elsewhere. So let's get going." Alf said as he began to walk to were a flock of birds had been circling a while

"Yoioyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyiioiyoyoyoyiyoyiyoyiyoyiyoyiyo" the light connected with the birds and opened a portal to what looked like a barren area.

"Well let's go!" Alf now seemed to order.

"Why would we go with you?" Zoro shouted as he and the other strawhats had yet to move. This Alf guy now became arrogant thinking he could order them around.

"Oh that's easy the sooner you follow me the sooner you get reunited with your precious captain and the other girl. Now let's go this portal is hard to keep open." Alf said as he turned towards the portal and waited for the Strawhats to go. Zoro not liking to follow orders resisted for a minute while Robin and Sanji were the first to get up and move towards the portals then the others followed suit. Zoro finally gave up with resisting and followed the rest as they began to disappear into the portal.

"So were is this gong to take us." Zoro said as he looked towards Alf who was now the only one left.

"We have to pick up a few ancient relics from a few places. It will be fun now just go." Alf said as Zoro grumbled and then went through the portal with Alf close behind.

--------------------------------In an underwater cavern regular time-------------------

Waaaaaaaaah what are you." Nami screamed in fright as she looked at the creature who was trying to hide itself behind a rock. It was a weird creature with just one leg holding it up its tadpole looking body as its two arms held up the rock he was hiding behind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So there is chapter 4 My next chapter is going to be in M so look for my story there R&R until next time see ya


	5. Want

Disclaimer: I do not own either One Piece or Oddworld all credit goes to Echiro Oda and Lorne Lanning.

A/N Hello one and all this is your all mighty omnipotent one DreadGod plz plz don't everyone get up and cheer at once (crickets chirping) Grr one day this earth shall bow to me and so will all of you dammit. Anyway this chapter took me longer to do than expected because I had to finish school and shit like that Hahaha I have officially graduated high school. Any who as promised the rating has gone up.R&R

As the strawhats and Abe fought against each other they had failed to notice that they had an audience. There in the murky ocean was a certain gabbit who waded in the water waiting for the one he was told to guide by as Abe had once called them the Three Weirdoes. As the battle took place he could only watch in awe as both Abe and the strawhat battled thinking that Abe had been seriously holding back when it came to his combat abilities. He and Abe had been more stealthy than all out battle, but looking at him now he cursed Abe for the hundreds of hours spent in the shadows when they could have just as easily gone through the front door.

The battle was intense both sides took damage until Abe laid a devastating blow to the strawhat and then as quick as he had finished him he was on the ship. What was going on the ship the Gabbit had no idea his view from the water put him in perfect view for the battle on the beach the ship was another story. The Gabbit waded in the water looking for a sign of his follower then the unexpected happened a girl flew from the ship like a rocket and slammed into the nearby ocean.

If that wasn't a sign the Gabbit didn't know what was and even if it wasn't that girl was going to die and the Gabbit couldn't let that happen not after he himself lead the ship here. He heard diving come from the ship and saw that two men jumped in but they would never make it in time and even if he managed to get her she probably wouldn't make it so he did what he thought was right. He swam to her as fast as possible and grabbed her and quickly began to pull her farther under he knew this island like the back of his hand and he knew that it had many many under water tunnels that he used to get around unseen. He made a mad dash for the opening of the tunnel only hoping that the girl would last long enough.

He zigged and zagged trying to find the nearest air hole until he saw it and with a burst of energy brought himself and the girl out of the water with the girl landing on top of him as to not hurt her. He gently pushed her off him as he settled himself and checked to see if she had managed to survive. As he looked over the girl he noticed a huge bruise had started to form on the side of her face and the Gabbit was sure he knew who to blame. He checked over her to see if she was breathing and to see if she had swallowed any water and luckily she hadn't as impressive as that was. He looked to the lower part of her leg closest to her ankle yet another bruise had started to form it even looked broken. The Gabbit knew he couldn't just leave her with the broken angle and thought of finding something to attach and make some sort of splint. With that thought in mind he left the girl knowing she would not wake up and no harm would come to her he left.

Just as quickly as he entered the underwater tunnels he was back into the murky water were he saw three people searching for the lost girl. He thought of telling them but they would want her back and he had a mission that involved the girl he couldn't just let them take her back. And if he were to tell them she was safe but could not have her that would probably only lead to violence and he really couldn't handle them alone. So instead of confronting them he swam around them choosing to leave them oblivious to the girl he hated the thought of what might go through their minds about the missing girl but knew he must continue.

The Gabbit chose to swim farther down the shore to where the people couldn't see him to resurface. He watched the forest making sure that there were no sign of movements he had grown paranoid when having to enter the forest it wasn't his element. He felt like a child as he walked into the thickly overgrown forest the sounds of animals could be heard as he looked for a straight stick that would be perfect for a splint, but was finding it difficult. As he searched he felt a scary aurora arise from the area near the ship, his eyes widened in fear as he now quickly darted around the area looking for any stick. He found one although it wasn't quite straight it would work he grabbed up some vines to attach it to the girls leg and dashed into the sea disappearing into the murky water.

He knew it was urgent to apply the splint to the girl but his curiosity was killing him he didn't recognize that aurora and it was strong. He peeked his head out of the water near the ship the three people had already gone to land and stood near the other humans and whatever carried the aurora wasn't there but neither was the Strawhats. His curiosity had been quenched he made his way back to the underwater tunnel, back to the girl. As he found his way back to her he quickly went to mending her leg.

"Luffy" the girl said at a barely identifiable voice. She trembled slightly as she pulled her arms together and laid on her side putting the broken leg in the air while hiding her bruised face. The Gabbit looked to her wondering how someone who had taken that sort of trauma to the head could even think right after that. He also wondered who this Luffy was to the girl.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thunder Lance Tempo!" Nami screamed as the lightning bolt pieced the creature's flesh effectively surging through it. The creature lost its grip of the Physic block that it held on the crew and within a few seconds it had been ripped to shreds. Nami looked to the beach were Luffy laid crippled she quickly moved to help him. But before she could reach him a certain raven-haired archeologist had sprouted wings and flew down there.

"Luffy are you Ok does it hurt." Robin said as she looked to the man she was cradling in her arms. He looked at her with sleepy eyes but the grin he had on was enormous.

"Shishishishi not anymore Robin." Luffy said as he pulled Robin into a fiery kiss. Robin blushed but met with accepting lips adding more passion to the kiss holding the back of his face in an attempt to pull him closer to her.

Nami who stood not to far away looked on in a mixture of emotions ranging from shock and astonishment to jealousy and anger. She looked to the other Strawhats as they seemed to take this like an everyday thing even Sanji looked at it as if he never had eyes for Robin at all only showing a smile their way as the others did as well. She couldn't believe what she was seeing Luffy no wait her Luffy was in the arms of someone she had thought of as a sister how could this be.

"Ummm what are you doing with that baka Robin you might catch his stupid." Robin said masking her true feelings by acting like she was worried about Robin. In truth all she wanted to do was get her off Luffy's face.

"Nami-chan you and everyone else know about how Luffy-kun and I feel about each other and I really doubt I will catch anything from Luffy-kun." Robin said a loving smile on her face as her eyes hadn't left Luffy's. The way Robin added "kun" to Luffy's name so lovingly made Nami feel like she was being stabbed in the heart

"Since when have you and Luffy have feelings about each other?" Nami questioned not believing what she was seeing or hearing. How could this happen she should be the one holding Luffy like that not Robin her body felt like it was boiling.

"What's the matter with you Nami we told you and everybody else after Ennies Lobby remember?" Luffy spoke this time looking at Nami from his pace in Robin's arms as Chopper inspected him for damage and everyone else did what they usually did.

Nami looked in shock as it wasn't Robin who spoke but Luffy how could Luffy had fallen for Robin and what did he mean by remember. As she thought about it she found herself on the Thousand Sunny she could look around but her body was moving on its own. It moved her to the captains quarters were voices and murmurs could be heard her body cracked the door to reveal Robin and Luffy. Luffy who was on the bed and Robin standing they appeared to be talking about something serious as Nami's body moved closer she could make out their voices.

"Robin I only want you to live your life free to do what you want I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything for me. You don't owe me anything." Luffy said from his place on his bed as he looked to a Robin that Nami had never seen before. She looked radiant but there was something about her eyes they were clouded over in a mix of what Nami could only see as love and lust.

"Luffy I know I don't owe you anything and that is why I want to do this." Robin said as she began to unbutton her tight fitting dress. She looked to a sweating Luffy who seemed to want what was about to happen but at the same time not.

"Robin what about Nami what would she think if she found out about us doing well you know this." Luffy said as he seemed to be pulled forward by his instinct but his head held him back. Robin seemed angry at this statement on how Nami still had an effect on Luffy even in this intimate situation.

"What about her! She doesn't have anything to do with what were about to do. All she cares about is money and every time you show her kindness she screams at you then hits you. I happen to know for a fact she only sees you as her nakama and nothing else." Robin said as she finished unbuttoning her dress only leaving her black thong and bra with a purple trim. She used her ability to start stripping and teasing Luffy making the rubber man shutter under her touch.

Nami was filled with rage upon hearing that Robin had been the first to spot her emotions now she was openly lying to the love of Nami's life her knight in shining armor how could Robin do that. The scene that Nami was being forced to watch was also consuming her with envy and it wasn't helping that her control over her eyes had gone and now she stood transfixed to her love with the person she had once looked up to like a sister.

"So she doesn't feel that way about me?" Luffy whispered to himself as he was now fully disrobed as was Robin and she had begun to descended upon him.

"Nope she feels nothing for you past being her Nakama." Robin said stopping her movement to look at Luffy as he looked heart broken. Luffy then looked up at Robin with a mixture of hurt and confusion.

"Do you feel that way about me Robin?" Luffy said as he ran his hand across Robin's face he looked at her with longing. Robin looked Luffy in the eyes.

"Yes Luffy I love you with every inch of my being and every piece of my soul." Robin said as her lips met Luffy's. Luffy shock to this wasn't long as he quickly countered her motion with pure animal instinct. The one shred of doubt that Luffy had was now gone and now he was going to ravish this women. Luffy quickly threw Robin under him using his monstrous strength and began to ravage her in kisses starting at her juicy neck and slowly making his way to her breasts. Nami had seen enough she was screaming in her head in anger at Robin. As she screamed she came back to the island to find Luffy standing with Robin wrapped in his rubbery grip.

After seeing the previous scene she couldn't stand seeing the two together who was Robin to lie like that to Luffy to trick him. Nami pulled out her climac-tact and quickly rushed at the two only to be stopped by Robin's hands immobilizing her. Robin and Luffy looked at Nami.

"Oi Nami what the hell are you doing!" Luffy said the anger apparent in his voice as he looked to his navigator who had just ran at him and his love with an attempt to hurt them.

"Hmm it would look like Nami-chan isn't happy with you and I being together Luffy." Robin said smiled as she wrapped her arm around squeezing her chest into Luffy's arm.

"Yeah I am not happy with you and Luffy being together he….he should be…..with me not you." Nami said as she glared at her once friend.

"What are you talking about Nami you told Robin that you didn't feel that way about me?" Luffy said with a tilted head.

"NO Robin was lying to you I have had feelings for you for a long time now Luffy I have just been too afraid. I felt like if I opened up I would only be leaving myself open to pain. I know you would never hurt me Luffy but I still couldn't I am sorry I should have told you a long time ago. Please Luffy you should be with me not her." Nami cried having finally having opened her self to the one person she knew wouldn't hurt her.

"Nami I am sorry but I don't love you I thought I did but all you ever did was scream at me and hit me and I have Robin who loves me as much as I love her…. Please don't be Wait Nami!" Luffy screamed as Nami ran away into the forest crushed that the man she loved more than anything didn't love her back instead he loved a backstabbing demon, she regretted ever meeting Robin.

She ran through the forest till she reached a log that she used to hide behind as she cried her heart out from having it shattered by the one man she believed could never hurt her. As she cried she failed to notice the approaching shadowy figure slowly walking closer to her.

"Muawahahaahahaha my poor nami-chan finally opening her heart only to get struck down. Tsk tsk tsk such a beautiful girl should not be in such despair." The man said from his place in front of her.

"Who….who are you?" Nami said between sobs as she looked up to the figure.

He seemed to be in his early twenties who was just taller than Zoro as far as she could tell. His skin was a sickly gray and his veins had a green blood running through it. He was muscular with pitch black hair turned into spikes. As she continued to look him over she noticed his body had a mix of scars and tattoos running across his chest and arms. The only clothing he wore was black pants with a matching pair of boots. His eyes were bright neon green and from what she had seen with his teeth were they had been shaved jagged.

"Hmm my name is not important what is important is how you plan on getting back on the people who hurt you." The figure said showing an empathetic face to her.

"How do you know about that? Have you been watching us?" The navigator finally choked out as her sadness was quickly being replaced by fear.

"Yes I have and how they treated you was heart breaking you opened your heart to that boy only for him to tell you he is in love with someone else." He said offering her a hand.

"Well that's none of your business and you still haven't answered who you are. You know what I don't care I've got to get back." Nami said quickly trying to escape the figure. She was almost passed him until she grabbed her arm.

"How about I tell you my name and you tell me how you plan on getting your revenge." The man said his voice losing its empathy and quickly being replaced by a darker more sinister voice.

"Uhh I don't need to no your name and as to the revenge there wont be any they are still my nakama no matter their feelings and maybe someday Luffy will change his mind and we can be together. Now please let go of my arm I have to go! My Nakama are probably worried about me!" Nami cried as she quickly became frantic at the stranger who gripped her arm.

"Do you actually believe that he will ever be in love with you? He has her and that's all he needs! Quit living in a little girl's fantasy and start thinking smarter. If she was gone he would come to you for support and you would have him all to yourself." He started to smile a mad mans smile as his eyes grew brighter with passionate hate.

"I would never hurt Robin and could never be so selfish. It doesn't matter how much I love him if its meant to be then it will happen if it doesn't then I still have the privilege to be by his side through all of his adventures. NOW LET GO!" Nami screamed as she hit the man side only to see she had done no damage at all. All he did was pull her closer to him.

"Muawahahahaha! You cant be that selfish you're a god damn thief and before strawhat came along you would have slit Robins throat to get what you wanted you were someone I could respect. Hmm I also know you could never live with second place being near them would kill you." He whispered in her ear she could feel the grin in his voice.

"No I'm not like that anymore! I'm different now! I've changed! He has changed me!" Nami cried to herself as the words this man was saying attacked her worse than any enemy, but some how it seemed as if he was reaching into her head and pulling out truths. Truths that she wanted to hide from her self on how she used to be in her years of stealing for Arlong.

"Muawahahahaha! You're not like that anymore BULLSHIT! You haven't changed a bit! You just haven't had a need for that side of you but now seeing something those skills could be put to use doing, you fear it! WHY!" The figure screamed at her ruthlessly shaking her.

"IM NOT LIKE THAT! IM NOT LIKE THAT! IM NOT LIKE THAT!!!!" Nami screamed as she was having trouble seeing her surrounding and everything began to blur.

"You can lie to me all you want but you cant lie to yourself you feel it don't you the anger, the hatred! I can sense them all going through you and I love it out of all of your crew I find you the most interesting." He said as he stopped shaking her and threw her to the ground.

"I will bring out that demon that you hide within you. You should be with the man you love. I can help you do that you just have to stop lying to yourself. I will take it all away from you the burdens you carry. I can free you of your past and make sure your future will never be stained with blood again." The figure said as he looked down at her.

Nami looked up but instead of being where she had been hiding she was now surrounded by darkness with the only thing she could see was his bright green eyes fixated on her his smile matching that of her captain only with a more demonic look.

"You…you can take it all away and promise that I will be with him forever." Nami said to the pair of eyes that stared down at her. Her heart betraying her as her want to be with Luffy seemed to take place of every other sense that was telling her not to trust this man.

"I can promise anything as long as you can hold your end of the deal." He said awaiting her answer.

"What do you want me to do?" She said from her spot on the ground staring up at him and hoping that he isn't lying to him.

"Kill her and you will have proven your resolve." The man ordered.

"I will but you have to make it go away everything bad that's happened take it away. And I want Luffy to love me forever." Nami said as her eyes welled up with tears from knowing what she would have to do.

"Muawahahahaha! Your wish shall be granted upon completion of your side of the bargain. Oh I almost forgot to tell you my name its Dread now be gone." Dread said as he turned his back on her leaving Nami in complete darkness without the use of the light his eyes were giving off.

"Wait how will I find you so I can claim my side of the bargain!" Nami screamed into the darkness.

"Don't worry yourself Nami-chan I will find you and fulfill all your worldly desires." Dread said as his voice faded away. So did Nami's mind as she felt sleep pull her in.

--------------------------------------------------------

Nami awoke to a ceiling she hadn't seen before only because it wasn't a ceiling it was a cave wall. She drowsily looked around until she felt something messing with her leg. As she lifted her head slightly to look at whatever was messing with her foot and to her surprise and horror it was a creature she had never seen before.

"Waaaaaaaaah what are you." Nami screamed in fright as she looked at the creature who was trying to hide itself behind a rock. It was a weird creature with just one leg holding it up its tadpole looking body as its two arms held up the rock he was hiding behind.

"Now calm down no reason to get angry my name is Munch and I'm a Gabbit." The creature identified itself as he lowered his rock.

"What is a Gabbit?" Nami said as she looked at the creature sleepily it appeared she was drowsy.

"Umm Well I am a Gabbit and my people live in the island were not allowed out at sea so that's how come you have never heard of us." Munch said not knowing what to say he wasn't the talkative type.

"OoooK now were am I and what happened to my leg." Nami said as she looked down at her leg to find a purple swollen bump that consumed most of her left calf and some of her ankle.

"Hmm lets see your in an under water cave because Abe used you as a skipping stone and I had to bring you down here as quick as possible or you would have drowned. And as for the leg I am pretty sure Abe did that to you as well. I was able to heal up your face good as new with some seaweed I found but used most of it on your face so your has been healing slower." Munch answered to the best of his abilities.

"What do you mean I didn't get hit off aUGH!" Nami cried as all of what happened flooded into her head. It had been a dream all of the stuff with Dread had been a dream how it felt so real she could still feel it burning inside her what she had to do everything. She thought about Robin and Luffy how close they had been with each other in her dream and then she thought on how it wouldn't take much for that dream to become a reality. She wouldn't have it that pain she felt the rejection she would prevent it by killing it at the source and then all the things she would kill to forget would disappear along with the only woman that could possibly steal Luffy away. She would go through with it because for some reason she couldn't help but think that this Dread character was more than just a dream and that He could free her.

"Are you alright!" Munch said as he looked down at the girl trying to identify what was paining her but he wasn't a healer Abe always took care of what ever pain was aiding them.

"Uhh yeah just my head. Hey Munch how do we get out of here." Nami asked trying to hide the fact that it wasn't her head but her heart that was hurting her by the decision she had made to take the life of Robin the women she came to treat as a sister for Luffy the Love of her life.

"Yeah we just go down that way." Munch motioned with his hand to a small hole in the wall that had no light coming from it. Nami looked to it and immediately was stricken with fear by what could be in their. Munch looked to her and saw her fear and chuckled to himself.

"Don't worry I've got a light." Munch said as the metal crest on his head lit up the whole room.

"Aww Munch-kun Thank you." Nami said as she lifted her self to a stand and limped over to munch to give him a scratch under his neck. Munch seemed to like it but at the same time wore an angry face in an attempt to keep his masculinity.

"Grr now don't do that I aint no animal you can pet." Much said as he hopped on his one leg towards the hole in the wall.

"Showing fear on this island is a bad idea don't do it again, you might die." Munch said in a serious voice as he looked towards Nami.

"Why what does showing fear do?" Nami questioned

"It lets him into your head." Munch answered as he moved towards Nami to look her straight in the eyes.

"What do you mean lets who into what." Nami asked as she looked at munch the best she could without getting blinded by the light he had on his head.

"Dread the man who single handily took down our two heroes and continues to kill our people for his own selfish gains. The minute anyone who has any use to him shows a sign of fear he can tear into your mind and soul knowing things about you that even you don't know. Then after he is in he can manipulate you to kill someone for him or even kill your self." Munch said as he seemed to be in though on something sorrowful.

Nami's eyes widened he couldn't be talking about the man who was supposed to grant her wish, was he planning on using her. Nami shook her head "no he couldn't do that he will help her he said he would if she keeps her side of the bargain" she thought. She could have all she wants as long as she does what he says; he has to be her escape.

"So now that you know that we got to get going get on my back we got to go meet someone." Munch said as he turned around and laid down allowing her to mount him.

"Who are we going to see?" Nami said masking her emotions once again with a look of question as she got on his back.

"The Almighty Raisin he wants to see us." Much said as he lifted himself and Nami and proceeded to leave through the hole in the wall.

------------------------------------------------------------------

So there is Chapter 5 Dreadgod is pleased R&R and SPREAD THE FEAR TO THE WORLD!!!!!!

A/N Mad247 i would be looking for help im horrible with grammer


	6. Past

Disclaimer I do not own One Piece or OddWorld that credit goes to Echiro Oda and Lorne Lanning respectively.

DG: MUWAHAHAHAHA your lord and master DreadGod has returned to this fic with new life so you can all applaud now (crickets chirp) WHERE THE HELL DO YOU KEEP COMINIG FROM DIE YOU BASTARDS!

Abe: Ugh DG calm down its not the crickets fault that no one likes you its because you haven't updated in a few months!

DG: SHUT UP STITCH LIPS OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KEEP MY PROMISE AND HAVE YOUR ASS RAPED BY SCRABS BEFORE THIS FIC IS OVER!

Abe: NO No no reason for that I was kidding it was the crickets fault you should release your rage on them.

DG: See isn't it easier to agree with me. Oh hey where is Luffy

Luffy: Right here now shut up and lets get on with this fic R&R everyone!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Swirling through the vortex the Strawhats went until they finally stopped. Each falling on each other as they came out all except for Alf who stood on Zoro's back and hopped to safety.

"Oww could someone move their knee Id like to have kids someday." Ussop groaned from the middle of the pile. With great difficulty the Strawhats started untangling themselves from each other until each of them were standing and dusting themselves off.

"Shitty turtle how come you didn't tell us we would end up in the air? Robin-chan could have been hurt and if she got hurt I would turn you into soup." Sanji snarled reaching into his suit and producing a lighter and a cigarette.

"Oh blah blah shitty bastard blah blah Robin-chan blah blah empty threat blah. Shut the hell up we have got to get moving." Alf mocked moving his hand as if it were talking while walking towards a thick forest before stopping.

"Oi I don't know who the hell you think you are but talk to anyone in the crew like that again and I'll kill you." Zoro's voice venomously low as his hand descended towards Wado.

"Ha Ha again empty threats don't scare me. In the end I could leave you all hear to be wiped of this planet by roaming packs of Sligs. Or if you some how manage to survive them the Scrabs will pick you off one by one til your crew here is nothing more than a memory. So please don't try to scare me cause scare tactics don't work on the survivors that well." Alf spat finally tired of the Strawhats attempts to scare him into submission.

"What do you mean by survivors"? Robin perked up from her depression at the comment now curious to hear the story.

"Hmm its along story and we have already reached the destination". Alf said pushing over a dead tree revealing a stone pressure pad. The Strawhats stood in awe as Alf pushed down the pad and the forest area that once lay in front of them dissipated into a fortress like building materialized into view.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I am proud to show you Nibius the great temple of Shrykull god of power!" Alf said pointing up at the beastly statue that stood a good twenty stories tall.

"Wow its amazing!" Chopper praised and in reality it was. The ancient temple untouched by the rest of the world stood carved from petrified wood resembled a mixture both Greek and English castles (for reader's description only). It stood a god fifty stories tall and ancient Mudoken symbols coating the surface shining green while there were smaller symbols on the inside that shimmed red all and the entire temple was beautiful.

"Its beautiful such design, such quality how old is it?" Robin questioned her eyes shimmering at the beautiful ancient colossal temple in front of her.

"Hmm Id would say ten thousand give or take a couple thousand almost as old as the three kings who were said to have protected this land against evils but now those are just stories we tell the young to help them sleep at night. We learned the hard way legends are just that legends." Alf said despairingly as memories flooded into his head.

"Do you mean the night Dread came here?" Robin questioned seriously hoping she would be able to get an answer out of him.

"Where the Fuck did you hear that name!" Alf screamed lividly as he now had Robin by the neck and threw her against the temple crushing the life out of her.

The Strawhats rushed to the offensive but before any of them could get a hit in Zoro had reached them and was now holding each of them back with his swords. Robin pushed his hands away just enough to gain little air way as she gasped for air, her devil fruit proving useless in ripping the angered Mudoken away from her

"Zoro-san what are you doing." Whispered Brooke as his blade clashed with Wado holding each in place.

"Yeah Zoro we have to help Robin!" Chopper screamed in heavy point trying to push past Zoro to crush Alf.

"Shitty Marimo get the fuck out of the way or I wont hold back." Sanji seethed leg pushing up against Zoro's swords his eyes darkened refusing to lose another one of the ladies of the crew even if it meant he had to crush one of his closest friends.

"Shut up and don't act stupid! He is right if we killed him then what would we do how would we get out of this forest. We don't have Nami to guide us out of here and none of us have Luffy's stupid luck. So as pissed as it makes me to say this we need him so let Robin handle it?" Zoro lectured sternly before easing up on his guard and allowing the crew to pull back from there strikes.

Robin looked to the crew and saw that they stood close but did nothing to stop the Mudoken. She then looked to Alf his eyes burning in hatred mixed with a drowning sorrow. She most likely opened an old wound, now she only hoped she could talk her way out of it.

"I heard it from your three kings who visited me in a dream and gave me the power to face your prophet Abe in an attempt to turn the tide in your favor." Robin stated as clearly as possible as she brought up her left arm for Alf to examine. He looked over it once eyes widening for a moment before casting a suspicious glance at Robin.

"Bullshit that could be a coincidence! How about this you tell me the name of the three ancient kings and I'll let you down and tell you the story of these islands sorrow." Alf said hoping she was telling the truth, hoping that Abe was back for good this time. Abe had a lot of will power and had broken the spell a number of times as did the other Savior but upon trying to combat the demons again they were reclaimed by them. Maybe this is why Big Face tasked him with this mission this women may be the path to salvation.

"There names are Glutch, Moloch, and Fuku and they pulled our ship here for the very purpose to save you all." Robin stated compassionately as she saw Alf's eyes light up with hope.

"Your correct and if Abe is back on our side for good we may have a chance. Now sorry about that I thought you were one of his Spies sent to kill one of the two great leaders again. Ok now on to the story its hard to say but I'll try getting through it but please no interruptions." Alf said now his personality had done a three sixty from crappy to peppy as he dropped Robin gently to her feet and turned to sit down motioning for the Strawhats to do the same.

Robin went to sit by the other Strawhats as they looked relieved to see she had been able to get out of the situation without any injuries. She looked towards Sanji who still had darkened eyes as he glared at Alf she knew there would be problems later and only hoped she could calm him down before they escalated.

The rest of the Strawhats either dropped to the floor or chose to stand, still watching the Mudoken in suspicion making sure he didn't attack again. Ussop, Chopper and Franky sat in front as if children awaiting a bedtime story. Sanji approached Robin before dropping his finished cigarette and reaching for another one. Zoro and Brooke stood behind the group both had hands on their swords waiting for any signs of an attack. Zoro awaited the group of creatures the Mudoken had talked about earlier Sligs and Scrabs he didn't know what the hell they were but he would be damned before they caught him off guard.

"Ok lets start with the beginning of our tale of hardship, Slavery from owner to owner." Alf said before starting the story.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_100 years ago_

_The Mudokens had once lived in peace and happiness. They lived in huge villages that went for miles not having a care in the world. Back then every creature got along the Mudokens even worshipped the powerful Scrabs and the deadly Paramites. But that all changed when they all gained a ambitious enemy the Glukons._

_They had once been a race of mystics similar to the Mudokens but they dabbled in dark forbidden magic that they hoped to use to gain more power and in their quest came their greatest lost. In the midst of the ritual that would have given them the ability to conquer the land and sea of the entire world a great beast appeared and ripped apart the mighty race leaving only the ones who had coward away. After the genocide they gave up on their mystic origins and gave into a new way to gain power technology._

_With that they needed help from a smarter race the Vyker a group of highly intelligent creatures living on one of the adjacent islands of the chain. But the Vykers refuse to help saying they wanted nothing to do with the weak Glukons. The Glukons infuriated decided they would try and by their way in and with that asked for a loan of technology in which they would use to begin a project that would give them a infinite cash flow._

_Slavery_

_Using there new gained technology they enlisted a legless creature that went by the name Sligs they gave them legs and guns, and with that they went to enslave any and all creatures they could get there hands on. Every creature that couldn't defend themselves found themselves on the bad end of a gun. This sadly included the Mudokens who despite being a highly mystic race were captured leaving only a select few who hid away in caves. In captivity the Mudokens had there mouths sewn shut to prevent all the mystic powers the Mudokens possessed. After enslaving most of the creatures that existed on the islands they traded them and sold them until they were the most powerful most wealthy creatures on the islands making factories and industries out of there business._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_26 years ago_

_It was in one of the factories a savior and this factory went by Rupture Farms. Rupture farms was a food processing plant that produced the islands food that varied from Paramite pies and Scrab cakes to creatures that had gone extinct in the hundred years of feasting upon them. The Glukons were reaching a problem as they were figuring out that they were eating up all their food supplies. In distress they turned to the idea of eating there most treasured slaves the Mudokens. The Mudokens were easy to control and had their own level of intelligence. But it was at this their downfall would come because why they were pitching the Glukons were pitching their idea that they weren't alone. Their most loyal and hardworking Mudoken who went by the name Abe._

_Abe who had been the employ or slave of the month had been doing his routine janitorial services when he heard the wicked laughter of the Glukons and after ease dropping on the conversation and how they were going to turn their Mudoken slaves into popsicles he made his escape. It was at that moment a great hero was born one who's mystic ability would rise him to the rank of Messiah. Since that day he swore himself to the freedom of his people and the rest of the creatures that could not rip away the grip the Glukons had on them. In his 10 years of freedom he had freed thousands of Mudokens and countless other creatures that had come to the tipping point of extinction._

_Around this time one the third island in the chain a backwoods sort of island that hadn't advanced as highly in the technology called Mongo another hero was born. At first this creature had been a selfish bounty hunter only working with himself and had little to no cares for the inhabitance that got in the way of him and his mark. Unlike Abe this creature went by no name and so the people began calling him Stranger so he went along with it. In his quest of collecting money for an operation that was as secret as his own name he made a bad enemy who went by the name Mr. Sekto who leaked a secret that the Stranger had been hoping to get rid of. After Stranger had finally collected the money necessary for the operation he returned to the surgeon who had promised to conduct it only to find he had been hung. A mob of outlaws beat down Stranger and revealed his hidden secret Stranger was a Steef._

_A Steef had the four horse like legs and the upper body of a gorilla. The Steef were thought to have gone extinct along time ago for reasons unknown to the world but if one were ever found they were a highly price commodity. The Steef's bodies were thought to hold mystic power from head to tail all of it was thought to be priceless. For this reason Stranger had hidden himself behind a lie and for this reason he wanted that operation. Sadly the only doctor on the island had just been murdered so he was forced to come to terms with who he was._

_As the Mob of outlaws were about to kill Stranger a race of creatures known as Grubbs saved him and told him of the prophecy he was meant to fulfill. The Grubbs and the Steefs had a rare and ancient enemy known as the Oktigi. As rare as they are only one was known a water mogul known as Mr. Sekto who own all the water on the island and sold it to the highest buyer and that usually ended with the Glukons._

_With his destiny in front of him Stranger charged with the angered Grubbs to Sekto Spring Dams were they broke through the gates and charged to the main office and dueled to the death with Mr. Sekto to the death. When he reached the main office to his horror he saw nearly a hundred Steef heads mounted on the wall his eyes filled with rage and hate for the Octopus headed demon which ended as he threw the Oktigi out the window and down to his demise. As he descended the tower of a main office the sight he was met with was surprising to say the least the body Stranger knew to be Sektor was that of a Steef. The head that had once been that of an octopus was gone and now a Steef head was in its place as the Steefs eyes glazed over dead._

_The Oktigi named Mr. Sektor was never found but Stranger now found his calling a Guardian for the weak. Being the last known of his kind he decided to check the other islands and that is were Abe and Stranger met and began to turn the tides of the island chain. Were the once powerful Glukon, Slig, and Vyker were now the rare creatures of the island. It got to a point were the Glukons and Vykers decided to go into hiding taking all the technology they had deep into the middle island Ludgo the technology capital and home of the Glukon and Vyker. With the technology gone all the creatures that had once been at the brink of extinction now lived in peace._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_15 years ago_

_This would be a night never to be forgotten in the creatures of the Nocturne Chain for this would be the first night any of them had seen an outsider. It was dusk on the island of Mudos and in the canyon that would come to be known as the safe haven the five Mudoken leaders spoke with the three heroes plotting there next move to make sure the Glukens would never rise again._

_"I don't get why y'all still care I mean there hidden in the damn island what the hell are the three of us suppose to do." Stranger spoke in his cowboyish way tilting his hat to hide his eyes he really hated the leaders cocky and smug when they had not done anything to help eradicate the slavery of their own people. The only person he had liked wa the one with the huge mask who Abe called Big Face but that guy had said he didn't want to get involved in politics._

_"Yeah Stranger's right we don't even know were them bastards are hidin out at. That is a big island and Abe's physic abilities only go so far." Latamire Munch argued he had been alright with the leaders while they were saving people but now it seemed like all the three of them were doing were search and destroy missions._

_Abe for his part stayed silent he didn't like the lime light so he kept his opinion to himself, not like his opinion mattered anyway the leaders spoke and expected them to follow. He almost chuckled at the fact that here they were the Messiah, Guardian, and Savior and they were getting lectured by people who had never seen captivity never fought in a battle all they had ever done was manage to get elected into their stupid positions and now they saw it alright to dictate the three people who had freed them from tyranny._

_"Fools if we don't destroy the Glukons now they will rise back up and destroy us. We must attack while their weak. Do you want the Glukon to rise up with their Slig army again or have the Vyker's command the Interns to destroy us." The older Mudoken dictated looking down at the three in distain, how could their three strongest be so soft hearted it made him sick._

_Another leader motioned to speak but before he could speak a shout was heard as ten Mudokens ran at the eight leaders and heroes. All of the ten were injured in their own way ranging from deep gashes to missing limbs. Their eyes filled with panic as the had trouble finding a sound in their voice other than a horrified scream._

_"My lords! My Heroes! There is something on the beach a ship arrived and…and some creatures jumped off that were unknown to any of us. They started killing everyone and then our own people started fighting each other. I don't know what happened it was all to quick…. it was… it was!" one of the Mudokens screamed out before tearing the Mudokens next to him apart as they all began to fight. In an instant Abe and Stranger had separated the last living two their eyes were black and they were tearing blood and then they began to tear at themselves until they died._

_"What the hell was that?" Munch spoke he had seen death before but what the last two Mudokens had done shocked him too the core never had he thought a creature could rip out their own heart._

_"I don't know but we have got to get to the beach before this gets out of hand Stranger grab Munch. My lords we will continue this meeting later." Abe commanded as he ran towards the beach not bothering to wait for the other two since Stranger could easily catch up even while carrying Munch._

_As the three reached the beach the scene was horrible not only were the Mudokens attacking each other but the Scrabs and Paramites had come to the beach and gotten in on the brawl. As the heroes scanned over the battlefield the one thing they couldn't find was the cause of the disturbance the ship was there but creatures that couldn't be identified weren't there._

_"Lets try the ship." Much suggested his eyes closed not being able to stand the carnage that lie in front of them. Stranger and Abe hopped over the battlefield both having an unspoken agreement that there was nothing they could do about the people. When they reached the ship what they found were six creatures standing with insane looks on their faces. The three heroes all not letting up for a second at the enemy's fearful appearance but felt as if something was trying to forcefully tear its way into their heads. The three couldn't help but examine their enemy's appearances from left to right all they saw was insanity etched into their faces._

_The one on the far left was a fearful looking creature dressed in a black suit with white pinstripes and a matching top hat and shiny black shoes. His suit was darkened red from what appeared to be blood. He was leaning on a cane with a demonic smile on his face. His eyes glowed blue but were almost hidden under the locks of what appeared to be blonde hair._

_The one next to him was the most decent looking one of the group. He was tall and had tan skin he had long black hair tied back into a pony tail. He wore a long jacket red jacket that went past his knees both hands through the sleeves. His left arm had a large shield tied to it that was a dull gay color while his right held a the grip of a nodachi with a decorated sheath that pictured red vines tangling madly. Under his jacket he wore black wraps with silver chains as a shirt while his pants were a blood red that matched his boots. He had silver gray eyes and stood with his left arm slumped over under the weight of the shield. He had an uncaring look in his eyes even as he watched the gore from the battle below._

_The one next to him was that of a sickly boy. His body screamed malnutrition as he was almost skeletal in appearance. He wore a white button up and black pants both of which were to big for him, blood smeared his shirt in the forms of hands. His eyes were sullen back into his head almost hiding his eyes completely. He had a small smile on his face and slouched down holding the hand of the man next to him._

_The man holding the child's hand was a sickly gray colored man who's body was littered in scars and tattoos. His veins were a dark green color that could even be seen from were the three stood. He didn't were a shirt like the rest of the group instead choosing to go bare back. He wore black pants and boots that also seemed tainted in blood. His most stunning feature was his neon green eyes that seemed to illuminate his Cheshire grin and his shark like teeth. He just stood there holding the child's hand his eyes seemed to be on the battlefield not even showing the heroes the respect of acknowledgement._

_The person or creature standing next to him was a reptilian beast that had a red green color to him. His eyes were yellow and his pupils were slits of bright blue that seemed to pierce through the heroes. He wore tattered pants that had spikes ripping through them. His neck was decorated by a shackle of obsidian and his head had spikes going slanted back as if hair. He eyes were on the three heroes eyeing them while licking his lips; his body seemed to be shaking as if on a word he would rip them apart._

_The last member of the group was probably the creepiest. She was a girl in her early teens that looked as if she were a living replica of a doll. She wore a pink Lolita dress, the heroes couldn't quite tell if it had always been pink or if it was stained that color. Her hair was blonde and fluffed to match her clothing style. She wore a sickly sweet smile and her dark eyes seemed to creep out the heroes._

_"Hmm well, well, well would you look at that someone actually made it aboard and here I thought this was going to be to easy." The man holding the little boys hand seemed to mock as the others either chuckled or in the man in the suits case cackle hysterically._

_"Aww more monsters to slay how fun Yehahahahahahaha!" The man in the suit cackled as he lifted himself up off his cane and spun it before slamming it against the floor. Abe heard a low growl coming off of Stranger as he set Munch down; Munch himself looked at the group lividly. As soon as Stranger started his growl was met by the lizard like man who's eyes were focused on Stranger now._

_"Hey who are you to call us monsters after what you have done!" Much snarled out his light glowing red as he eyed the man in the suit. The girl let out a giggle which she hid behind her hand._

_""What are you talking about we haven't done a thing their the ones killing each other out their and were just watching from the ship up here." The girl said sweetly her smile would be able to melt the darkest heart if she herself hadn't been as dark as the rest all it ended up doing is sending chills down Abe's spine._

_"Bullshit who the fuck do you think yer dealin with!" Stranger growled out as he reached down for his crossbow. The reptilian man saw this and shot his tongue at the weapon and brought it back to him before throwing it to the ground and smashed it. Stranger eyes widened he hadn't even been able to move and that quickly he was disarmed._

_"No toysss allowed beassst." The reptilian man slithered before lifting his hand up to show off his sharpened claws as they glistened with sticky blood his eyes connected with his hand only for a second then were back on Stranger his tongue came out and licked his hand clean._

_"Hmm your people's blood taste like shit I only hope yours tastes better." The reptiles eyes flashed towards Abe's as he licked his lips. Abe had gotten over his fears along time ago and now prided himself on not falling pray to such juvenile tricks._

_"Now, Now Reptile lets not piss our new friends off before were allowed to introduce ourselves. Hello inhabitants of this island my name is Dread as I already told you of Reptile. The Hyena over there is Monty. The quiet guy with the sword is Ashtier. The little girl and boy here are Hoji and Nadia. Can we have the pleasure of your name." The man now known as Dread questioned with a creepy smile on his face. Monty cackled before playing with his hat a demonically sweet smile worked its way onto his face. Hoji merely lifted his head a little bit you could hardly tell he was looking at any of them the shadow hid his eyes that well. Nadia had her hands behind her back and whistled a cheerful tune as she looked at the heroes. Ashtier showed no response to being introduce rather chose to ignore it all together prompting to watch a group of Scrabs tear a defenseless Mudoken apart, he smiled. Reptile was now shaking noticeable he wore a large toothy grin and only hoped the fight would come sooner rather than later._

_"My name is Abe the one in the hat is Stranger and the smaller one is Munch now I would like to ask politely for you to get the fuck off this island chain now!" Abe spoke democratically at first but ended commandingly. The air grew thick between the two groups one holding a fierce glare the other holding light smiles._

_"Ahh you see we cant because our ship is destroyed isn't it Monty." Dread laughed as he looked to the maniacal man in the suit who's eyes looked towards Dread before tilting his head to the side._

_As he did the ship started to vibrate uncontrollably as Dread and his group jumped up to the sail leaving Monty who just stood there as if nothing was happening. Abe jumped at Monty who merely stood there before twirling his cane and bring it up to block a kick to the face launched by Abe. Stranger and Munch were about to start an offensive as well but that was suddenly silenced by a tail slamming Munch off the ship and into the sea and a pair of teeth clamping down on Stranger's neck._

_"Graahhh Get the fuck off me!" Stranger launched one of his gigantic arms to meet Reptile in the temple effectively knocking the lizard man off him only to have Reptiles tongue to rap around his neck and effectively whipping him into the ships deck shattering the floor boards and sending him under the deck._

_Abe meanwhile was trying desperately to gat a hit on Monty who did nothing but stand there with a laughing smirk. Abe finally having enough of the cocky bastard decided to use one of his more deadly attacks and with that he released some gas and launched it at his opponent. Monty saw the ball of green gas but merely laughed it away so far the Mudoken hadn't been that great so how was he suppose to know the green gas that was heading at him was going to explode._

_As soon as the gas made contact Monty felt a fire in his side and wasn't even given enough time to look down before an explosion sent him flying towards the back of the ship._

_"Dread! Monty got hit cant we help him a little." Came the childish pout of Nadia who looked towards their monstrous leader who was laughing his ass off at the fact Monty had fallen prey to such a shitty attack._

_"No Nadia now what fun would it be to team up on people who are serious out leveled as it is anyway. Hey Hoji you think you'll be able to work your magic on these two they look useful?" Dread asked he smiled towards the boy hanging on the sail for dear life._

_"Hmm they seem controllable but there heads are hard to crack but I wouldn't have to tell you that would I Dread you have been trying to make then crack since the beginning haven't you? Must piss you off to know that people this strong aren't just brawn but brain too." The voice barely came out as a whisper but was able to drift to all member of the group hanging from the sail. Nadia glared daggers at the child while Ashtier merely chuckled. Dread however showed no signs of a changed demeanor._

_"Muwahahaha! Hoji you really are a funny child but I wont say this again. No your place brat and to answer your question they have got some good barriers and their beginning to piss me off but I suppose if they get knocked around a little bit their fears will start to rise out." Dread explained as he continued to watch the only fight that was in sight._

_Stranger had risen from beneath the deck with a loud roar only to be met by an equally loud roar and a claw to the face. Reptile laughed to himself as he watched the Steef hold his face in pain before spitting venom at him. Stranger saw the attack and dodged away only to look and see his opponent entirely gone. Stranger looked around in confusion before feeling a stinging pain rip at his back and then another rip across the left side off his face._

_"Bastard are you so much of a coward that you would need to hide to win!" Stranger growled as the blood poured form his cuts he didn't get a response instead he got a half materialized tail slam against his face and know him into the floor. Before Stranger had enough time to stand again he felt a tight grip around his neck before feeling the sting of having a fist rip its way into his insides._

_Stranger looked down to see Reptiles fist lost inside his abdomen as his eyes drifted to meet the lizards mans eyes he saw Reptiles jaw open impossible wide and descend towards his head. Stranger closed his eyes and in the first time since the Mob had killed the doc he had felt fear. Strangers last sight was Reptiles head retreating and seeing Dreads demonic smile come to view. Everything went dark._

_Abe was now on the defensive and was losing badly. Abe hated being on the losing side and as it appeared he was on the losing side trying to fight a mad man was seemingly impossible. Monty hadn't been happy about falling for that shameful attack and Dread's pestering laughter only made it worse having the boss laugh at him pissed him off._

_"GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKY STICHED LIP BASTARD!!! I WONT FORGIVE YOU FOR HITTING ME WITH THAT SHAMEFUL FUCKING ATTACK!!" Monty screamed as he struck at Abe again only for Abe to disappear. Abe took his chance in Monty's rage and sent a heel down on the hat wearers head only to meet a his cane. But this wasn't like his other defenses this hurt as vibration shook through the cane and into Abe it was only amplified by the strength of Abe's attack. Monty seeing Abe's obvious pain grinned only to pull back his cane and slam it into Abe's head again and again until Abe crumpled to the ground in a bloody heap. Abe's eyes flickered in and out as his concussion as he watched Monty walk towards him spinning his cane a maniacal look on his face. Abe's breathing quickened he didn't want to admit it but he was scared and with his fear as he slipped into unconsciousness all he could see was neon green eyes staring at him_

_Munch had watched from the sidelines the whole time knowing he didn't have a chance against these people from the beginning and after these turn of events he realized he was right. He only wished he could help Abe and Stranger but he knew against these wouldn't be able to help them. So he made a hard decision and left to go spread the world to the Chain that the Nightmares would begin again._

_That night would be just the start of the devastation that was to come the groups massacre spread like a plague. Killing everything that didn't come to submit to them and showing no remorse whatsoever even going beyond that and joyfully massacring peace loving villages for fun. The weird thing was they showed no sign or reason as why they had come merely continued to purge all the creatures. It was a week after they had arrived that they shattered the hopes of the people by having those they had called heroes join them in their massacre. Abe and Stranger lost their consciousness and became mere puppets to the group who they would even make fight each other to the point of death just for amusement._

_It wasn't until they went to the other islands that everyone saw what they were really after technology. The technology that the Vykers created was thousands of years beyond that of the outside world and they wanted it something about making a world for people like them. But upon searching for it for nearly a year they had yet to find it and Dread grew angry at the time wasted here and told the Mudokens to tell them were the Glukons and Vykers hid but the Mudokens didn't know. No matter how many minds he scoured no one knew so he did what he thought needed to be done he made the Mudokens dig for them. From there it continued for fifteen years and in that time all they have found are the Sligs and Interns who said the Glukons and Vykers had continued their decent and had left them along time ago. Livid Dread destroyed the Sligs and Interns until they were almost extinct and made them work for him as a way to keep the Mudokens digging and that is that._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"That is our story of tragedy from the good times to the worst." Alf finished solemnly as the Strawhats could only feel hatred for this group who had shown up out of nowhere and annihilated and enslaved everything they found. Robin felt hatreds she had long since put behind her come to surface the feelings of the day her life was changed forever the day everyone she knew died. Her eyes burned with hate finding another reason to help the Mudokens other than Luffy. Her love and hate dueled for dominance as she sat there in silence all she knew was that she was going to make the bastards who had done this travesty pay.

The Other Strawhats were either crying or saddened the ones crying being Ussop, Chopper, Franky, and Brook and the ones saddened being Sanji and Zoro. Sanji had lost his hate for this man not knowing what he had been through, not knowing that he had once been a slave who was given a glimpse at the light before being thrown back into hell only this time the monsters were sick and sadistic psychos. Zoro gained a respect for the man who had been through so much and still managed to keep his sanity he looked to Robin and saw the confused look in her eyes he worried for her.

"Ok enough of story time lets get going we have got to collect this object and then another before you can meet up with your captain." Alf said hopping to his feet and walking over to the large door and pushing it open.

"So what is this object that we are looking for and how do we get it." Sanji asked trying to show Alf that there was no longer any bad blood between them. Alf looked to him with a smile before laughing.

"You all have to pay homage to Shrykull in a test of power and then hope that he will bestow upon you his coal." Alf said as if it were every day conversation. All the Strawhats that had been getting up stopped where they were and looked at Abe in a panicked expression.

"WHAT YOU WANT US TO MEET A GOD!!" The Strawhats minus Robin screamed pointing at Alf as if he had done something wrong.

"Ugh don't worry you'll be fine I mean he hasn't required ritual sacrifice in forever." Alf said teasingly before heading into the door with the Strawhats following quickly behind wondering what was to happen.

A/N ok so tell me what you think of my Villians


	7. Shrykull

Disclaimer I do not own One Piece or OddWorld that credit goes to Echiro Oda and Lorne Lanning

A/N Your lord and master DreadGod returns worship me!!! (crickets chirp) Hmm how much exterminators cost again? Any who time to start! READ AND REVIEW

Ussop followed the rest of the Strawhats into the dark temple his fears peaked as he realized just how dark the temple was he couldn't see any of the Strawhats all he could do was follow the sound of the slow stomp made by their Mudoken guide as he continued his walk into darkness. He had originally feared the Mudoken mistaking him for the monster who had sent Nami into the sea but after hearing of their peoples past he realized Alf was like that because of how the events turned out. Now Ussop followed the light green skinned Mudoken into the void that was the temple wondering what he meant by meeting a god, was he supposed to pray for the god or make an offering he couldn't decide all he knew as that chances were he wasn't going to like it.

Alf walked in the direction he had come to memorize as he used to come here often in hopes to speak with their great god of power but sadly he was met with silence. Of course he knew the god was alive he had first handedly seen Abe channel Shrykull's strength through him and if Alf hadn't been so terrified of the destruction the sight would have been magnificent to see. He only questioned how their god could stand by and watch his worshippers be killed and enslaved twice, but then Alf cursed himself for forgetting Shrykull was bound to Abe by the tattoos Abe possessed.

As Alf walked down the memorized path he reached out his hand and caught the rope that dangled to the side of him and tugged it once. A clink could be heard somewhere in the distance and the Strawhats turned to meet whatever had made the sound only to see a dull orange glow coming from far in front of them.

The dull orange light grew brighter as it seemed to be flowed into what looked like a tube as it ran up towards the roof leaking magma as it climbed. Once it reached the top it exploded from the top of the tube launching the magma downwards towards the Strawhats and Alf. The youngest and oldest members of the crew screamed in horror upon the bright orange balls of fire fell down at them but just before they touched the bottom they were caught on a strange surface. As the magma pooled it leaked from the surface and began to out line leaf like patterns and then branches and finally trees revealing to the Strawhats a fire colored forest.

As the room finally brightened from the spread of magma the Strawhats saw that they were in a courtyard that was at least ten feet higher than the ground below them and that the path they had token seemed to be a bridge that crossed a deep catacomb that was now slowly beginning to pool with lava as well. The Strawhats could only stare in awe at the Obelisk that was Nibius was more than a temple as they looked father down the path that lie in front of them they saw a small stone city and then finally a Temple.

Robin's eyes watered wondering what her family would have done to see a place like this a place that stood long before the void century a place more priceless then all the poneglyphs combined. If she hadn't had two missions in her mind she would have made a mad dash to the city that lay in front of them and studied the ancient work of art.

"Ok now that we aren't in the dark anymore lets start moving!" Alf announced as he walked through the courtyard he grimaced at the burning forest around him it reminded him to much of that night the only thing that had been brighter than the fire was the monsters neon green eyes as he cackled like a demon. He shuddered and shook the memory out of his head because that was all it was a memory now hopefully these humans could be their salvation and banish their nightmares.

"Yo Turtle Bro how does that tube create lava and how is this room still cool and how does the lava stay that bright?" Franky questioned as he tried to solve the questions in his head only to end up with nothing more than a headache.

"Hmm never thought about it that much? Umm if I remember my history right Nibius was said to have been created by the three kings and it was after the construction Shrykull swallowed them up and made them the island spirits so I'll go on a limb and say its mystical." Alf said rubbing his head as if he was in deep thought and in reality he was no one asked questions about the great temple it was just there and that was it.

"What are you saying three people built all of this?" Ussop held out his arms and did a circle to make his point. Chopper who had been on Zoro's head when it was dark now looked at the burning trees wondering how three people could build something so beautiful but then he was reminded of his home and of Doctor Hilruk who had created the cherry blossom powder it had been beautiful and it was made by one person so why couldn't three people build this burning beauty.

"That's what I was taught to believe but Abe says the three are too stupid to have built something like this." Alf said thinking of his friend who had met the three kings on several occasions.

"Well they were unique but I wouldn't go as far as to say they were stupid." Robin spoke quietly as they entered the city. Her eyes darted from place to place looking at the ancient text printed on the buildings some of the text matched the smaller purple symbols that were etched into her larger tattoo.

"Yes your right Robin-san they weren't stupid now could I see your panties for agreeing with you." Brooke answered dead serious only to earn him a boot to the skull courtesy of Sanji that sent him to the floor were chopper quickly went to his side.

"Shitty skeleton gentlemen should never ask that sort of question no matter how much we think about it!" Sanji screamed as his thoughts went to his perverted fantasies were Robin and Nami were on him twenty-four seven, as he stood there for a second blood gushed from his nose and he fell to his knees with a dirty grin.

"Stupid Ero-cook have some shame." Zoro spat as he brought up the rear making sure nothing jumped out at them, something about this place didn't sit well with him and while everyone else was being there normally idiotic selves minus Robin he kept up his guard up. This place that everyone else had been calling beautiful and magnificent he couldn't see it all he could say when looking at his surroundings was it looked like hell. The flaming forest, the stone ghost town, the tall temple with the demonic statue and the moat of lava what about this didn't scream hell Zoro thought.

"**Is that what you think of my home**" A deep voice screamed in the back of Zoro's mind causing Zoro to look around frantically had someone snuck up on him Zoro thought.

"Marimo what the hell are you doing?" Sanji said as he and the rest of the Strawhats looked at him questioningly. Alf craned his neck just long enough for Zoro to see the smirk on his face before walking ahead reaching the steps of the temple.

"It seems you guys are stronger than you look or at least you are green hair." Alf spoke before dropping to his knees and began to chant with his arms drawn to his head slowly swaying to his chant. It wasn't like the one Abe had used the Strawhats noticed while Abe's was quick and ruff Alf's was slow and smooth.

"**Ahh that's my type of music**." The deep voice sounded from the back of Zoro's head sending Zoro's eyes to dart everywhere nervously as he did this he looked over to the rest of the Strawhats noticing all the Strawhats minus Robin looking around frantically as if they had seen a ghost. Zoro could only guess they had heard the same voice as he did.

Robin's head started hurting as she felt a familiar burning in her left arm yet again as she looked down she saw it was glowing as it had done before in the battle against Abe. Her vision began to blur as the pain was growing to great for her to handle the last thing she saw was the tattoo was making its way towards her shoulder. Before she hit the ground she was caught by Zoro who was about to announce she had fallen to his still spooked crew when a bright light caught his eye.

Alf had now reached the end of his hymn and bright lights began to gather around him, he questioned whether this would work but decided to put his faith in the Strawhats and hoping it would pay off in the end. As the lights continued to gather around him they quickly began to flow into him and Alf began to feel a presence fill his body and for that moment Alf felt Godlike before blacking out.

The Strawhats continued to look around feverously for the voice that had made itself present only a moment ago each not wanting to ask if any of the others had heard it too in fear that they would be thought crazy. Ussop was about to break the silence when Zoro made his way over and caught Robin but that wasn't what everyone was staring at not even Sanji could pull his eyes away from the creature in front of them to help his Robin-chan. All of the Strawhats watched in wonder and horror as Alf began to shake and tremble before falling to the ground and then launching himself into the air and just hanging there limp.

"**Ahh its been a while since I have been able to speak through someone. Tch to bad this body is to weak to take on the transformation to my power so far I only know of two who can contain me and only one who can use my abilities properly**." The body formally known as Alf spoke in the same deep voice that shook the Strawhats only moments ago. He looked just like Alf except his skin had darkened and his eyes had gone a bright blue in contrast to the orange glow of the fortress.

"Who… Who are ya... ya...you?" Ussop stuttered not being able to hide the fear in his voice but at the same time not being able to bring himself to look away. For some reason his thoughts drifted to his home and to Kaya for only a moment before coming back to the situation.

"**I am Shrykull now tell me why humans are besmirching my temple by merely existing!**" The being now known as Shrykull boomed his eyes sending a shiver down most of the Strawhats necks but they still couldn't look away they couldn't even move.

"Your asshole minions those three shitty weirdoes brought us here to help your sorry ass fight back against your worshippers nightmares!" Sanji growled as he grabbed a cigarette out of his jacket and brought it to his mouth to smoke. His thoughts were suddenly brought to the ship were Luffy, Nami, Robin and he stood, he saw himself trying to get the ladies attention only to be ignored by them because they were to busy swooning over Luffy when Luffy wasn't even paying attention. His thoughts flashed to him poisoning a piece of meat and giving it to Luffy and watching Luffy as he gurgled and died. Sanji shook his head he had no idea where the hell that came from but it shook him thinking of what had just transpired in his mind but before he could dwell on it his mind was brought back into the present by a roar.

"**Who the hell do you think you are talking to mortal? It would be too easy to kill all of you right now even in this weak body! Now if you are all truly the ones the three kings sent for you wouldn't mind telling me what you are doing here and not fighting off Dread!**" Shrykull snarled as he looked down on the group he knew who they were of course and he knew why they had sought him out but just to watch them squirm he would keep this up until they gained the balls to ask for what they were supposed to ask for.

"Whoa lets cool down God bro there is no reason to go all annihilate on us!" Franky cried trying to calm down the angered god while silently cursing the dumb ass cook for his idiotic mouth. His thoughts suddenly flashed to Water7 his home and the Franky family and how he would never have had to leave if the Strawhats hadn't been going the way they were. He would be home with Kiwi, Mozu and Zambai but with in three days time his fate was changed forever and it was all the Strawhats fault. Franky questioned why he was even thinking about that he didn't regret going with the Strawhats hell he had been living his dream since being with them, so why this thought all of a sudden.

"**Awe but that's my favorite part. Hahahaahahahaha! I would answer my question before I get impatient!**" Shrykull cackled he had no idea that humans could be this fun, the Mudokens were all business and worship and he didn't get to know any of the other inhabitants so right now he was having a hell of a time messing with the humans.

"We come here for your cowl!" Zoro screamed towards the possessed Mudoken, he handed Robin to Sanji who for some reason looked highly conflicted as did Franky. He took a step forward and then another until he was only a few feet away from the god before dropping to his knees and bowing.

"We seek a way to get the hell off these islands and return to our dreams." Zoro said sternly and totally at the mercy of the God who looked down at him with what could barely be a smirk.

"**Hahahahaha! Now you are one impressive specimen aren't you? Well you answered my question so I will allow you to take a test if you pass that then my cowl is yours but you will be warned I will use your desires and fears against you as if I were an enemy and the one that passes will be asked the same question again. What do you want? Hahaahahahahaha Sleep!**" Shrykull roared before waving to the Strawhats and watching them fall. He dropped to the ground and walked to the one women of the group and looked over her arm before snapping his fingers and watching her eyes flutter open.

"**Wake up Robin-chan its time for you to begin your mission**." Shrykull whispered to Robin and as if on queue her eyes blinked open. Robin looked over her surroundings to see that she was in the hanging in the air in the middle of the temple, with the creature she assumed to be Alf on the ground bellow her.

"**Ahhh you're finally awake now for your mission." **Shrykull spoke and his deep voice drifting towards Robin's ears and immediately telling her she wasn't dealing with Alf anymore instead someone way more powerful.

"Who are you and what have you done with my nakama!" Robin screamed as she struggled to move but it was like when Abe had frozen the crew all she could do was watch and surprisingly talk this time.

"**Hahahahahaha! What spirit you have how come you don't act like this all the time? Any way green hair and the others are fine but their not really important in this game merely pawns while you my dear are a queen. And as a queen you have only one equal the other queen and that's were your Navigator comes in what is her name again Oh yeah Nami. You must face her and pass on that wonderful protection charm you possess to her whether she likes it or not**." Shrykull finished as he watched her continue to try breaking his mental block and damn she was getting close he was a god and she was wriggling her way past his defenses. Shrykull sighed before dissolving and reanimating in front of Robin and took his left hand and gently stroked her face to try and calm her sadly it proved the exact opposite and set her into a frenzy to get away. Finally having enough of her struggling he as gently as a god could slapped her across her face earning him her obedience.

"**Now stop struggling and be a good girl. I have a proposition for you now if you do as I tell you I will grant you one wish whatever it may be rewrite your past alter your future all can be done. Your wish is my command as long as you do what I ask."** Shrykull proposed knowing he had won already but just the same the same waited calmly for her reply

Robin didn't know what to think she had just been given the option to rewrite her past the buster call could be erased entirely and she could have a life, a good life. Her thoughts drifted to her Mother, Professor Clover, Saw they could be alive again with her, but her heart drifted elsewhere Luffy she loved him and if everything hadn't happened she would have never met him. Her heart fought with her mind on the situation on one side her life experience could be exponentially changed to be better on the other if she did she would never meet him, never know him, never love him, and never be loved by him even though there relationship hadn't blossomed yet she had hopes. She couldn't do it her life didn't start until she met him so looking at it that way she was rewriting as she lived now. So what would she do alter the future but to what make all the Strawhats dreams come true?

"What do you mean by alter the future?" Robin questioned wanting to know what exactly she was asking for, she looked to the Godlike Mudoken to try to see if he had any tells so she could tell if he was lying but then why would a god lie.

"**Its exactly as it sounds I am a god nothing is outside my power if you were to ask for world peace I would give it to you, to cure starvation done I can do anything. So when I say alter your future I mean I can make any desired fate possible be it your dreams to come true sooner rather than later done or maybe your looking into a love life with Mugiwara no Luffy hmm?" **Shrykull smiled at the now blushing women but inside he was angered by her indecisiveness she knew what she wanted she was just over thinking it and wasting precious time.

"I want Luffy… I want him to love me." Robin spoke her face deepening in shade by having finally admitted to loving the man out loud.

"**Put it in wish form and we have got a deal but not before you finish what I have asked**.**" **Shrykull poke as he slowly hovered down to the floor with Robin floating closely. When they hit the ground Robin needed a second to steady but then she readied herself for her next words the words that would change her life.

"I wish Luffy and I were in love for all eternity." Robin spoke in a sing song voice wishing with all her might that it would come true adding the eternity to make sure the god didn't have any tricks up his sleeves.

"**Perfect now to your part of the deal you will be with your nakama until Nami finds you some how she will separate you from the group and once you are away she will kill you. Now what I want you to do is right before she attempts to kill you hold her in your real arms for a minute or so and the tattoo will branch off you and into her freeing her from Dread's hold and then both of you can block out his and the boys abilities allowing you and your nakama a chance to defeat them." **Shrykull spoke as he walked back through the temple with Robin following quickly behind him.

"What do you mean Dread's hold? What has happened to Nami?" Robin screamed as she moved to the front of the godly entity blocking his path. Shrykull looked at her with mild distaste before dissolving and reanimating a few feet away still heading in his same direction.

"**No reason to yell she has just been manipulated with her deepest desires as you have just now so there. The only difference between you and her are your handlers I want to save the world from the chaos that will eventually destroy it and Dread wishes to bring that chaos. Now I have had enough of this conversation you and I are done here.**" Shrykull growled asking himself if it was really that difficult to get, all he was trying to do was stop those mind manipulating bastards Dread and Hoji at their own game. These people were nothing more than chest pieces that He and Dread moved from place to place. In all honesty he hadn't had this much fun in a millennium then out of the blue fifteen years ago Dread and his crew of nightmarish sadists came and threatened to throw the world into chaos all for their fun and had awakened Shrykull from his slumber in the name of a game.

"I see you are merely manipulating me to win your little game with Dread." Robin spoke sullenly as her head fell, she had known his deal was too good to be true and now she knew this was nothing more than a game to him.

"**Hahaahahahaha! Fool I mean everything I say you will get your petty wish so stop thinking I am a liar. Now as to your little game theory in all honesty it is just a little game to me but to people like yourselves the game is for the fate of the world. So I would just do as I say and you'll get your reward Robin-chan. **"Shrykull laughed he didn't know why these damn kids were destined to save this cursed world but if they weren't he would have killed them on sight.

"Fine I will do it." Robin spoke as she looked down to the floor while they walked questioning whether the god was being truthful about what would happen to Nami if she were grabbed by her. She had felt the pain just as that other Mudoken had she only hoped it wouldn't kill Nami.

As Shrykull stopped at the steps so did Robin scanning the area in front of her she looked on in horror as the Strawhats were all on the ground contorting into painful looking positions or painfully shaking while moaning in pain. One Strawhat differed from the rest as Robin looked on to Zoro who looked as he did normally while sleeping.

"What is happening to them?" Robin cried out as she moved to help her crew but was stopped by Shrykull who looked on the Strawhats with disinterest. He yet again questioned the strength of the Strawhats, how could they possible stand against the nightmarish crew when they couldn't even defeat their own demons. His eyes fell to the green haired one he had already conquered his inner demons it seemed, well maybe they would be able to hold up against Demons for awhile he mused.

"**They are facing their desires, their pasts, their guilts, their fears, their emotions they will either conquer them or fall to them and become what they fear. They have not been putting up a good fight so far except green hair he seems to have been done for a while**." Alf said monotonously as he began to shake horribly the same began to happen to the very temple as well as the rest of Nibius.

"What is happening?" Robin asked as she struggled to stand with the fierce shaking the temple was doing. She automatically thought of an earthquake but realized nothing seemed to be breaking merely vibrating terribly.

"**Hmm it would seem they arrived sooner than I thought they would. Well I had hoped to have prepared you all some more but are time will be cut short. I would hurry and wake your Nakama otherwise they may not wake up in time to defend themselves**." Alf ordered as he fell to his knees his hold over his host beginning to waiver he watched as Robin raced down the stairs all the while summoning arms that were slapping the hell out of her crew.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Robin-chwan no reason to be ruff I am more than willing to…" Sanji moaned in his sleep until he felt an uncomfortable pressure squeezing somewhere thing shouldn't be squeezed. His eyes burst open as he jumped from the ground and into the air yipping in pain. He looked around to see the others waking in a similar fashion save for Brooke who was having his hair yanked.

"Oi Nico Robin what the hell that is not Super!" Franky yelled as he held himself and made sure everything was still there. But as he was checking he fell to the ground because the terrible vibration that seemed to ring through him causing immense pain to his joints.

"What the hell is going on?" Chopper cried as his hooves couldn't even get back up after he fell he looked to the others for an answer only to see the same confused look on everyone else's face. He looked to the temple in time to notice Robin running disorientated down the stairs.

"Ugh what the hell is with this earthquake were the hell did that damn Mudoken run off to." Zoro grumbled as he stood up as if the whole place wasn't shaking as he looked around he saw the Mudoken god at the top of the stairs on his knees drained and a wobbling Robin running down towards them.

"Mina we have got problems Dreads people are breaking in." Robin spoke out of breathe with her hands on her knees as she gasped for breathe. She stood in front of the Strawhats watching their reactions only to see a mixed look of anger and determination. Anger at the man known as Dread who had enslaved these islands and caused so much pain to the Mudoken people as well as the rest of the island inhabitants. In truth all of the Strawhats had seen him in their nightmarish trails and now only desired to put an end to his tyranny.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go make a stew out of those bastards. Then we can find Nami-swan." Sanji spoke as he searched in his coat for another cigarette pulled it out and lit it.

"Oi vortex-brow don't forget about Luffy but other than that I have got to agree Shuusiu is crying for blood." Zoro let out a demonic smile while he began walking towards the exit.

"Zoro-san the exit is that way." Brooke pointed down the path they had come up not to long ago, Zoro stopped dead in his tracks before craning his head and looking in the direction that Brooke was pointing before heading that way mumbling an I kew that as he went.

All the Strawhats caught up with Zoro drawing their weapons as they went and prepared for nearing battle. They stopped when the vibrations quit and the doors to Nibius fell off. The Strawhats were no where near the entrance but the doorway was so huge it could easily be seen from the temple. As the doors fell off a satanic laugh filled the monolith sending chills down the Strawhats spines.

Before the Strawhats had time to move two figures appeared in front of them the light of the magma that surrounded them gave them a demonic look. The Strawhats looked to two men stood in the path one clad in a suit and top hat wielding a cane and the other wearing a large jacket that cover most of his body minus the large gray shield that pulled down his left arm.

"Yehahahaha so these are the kids who freed stitch lips huh they don't look too bad." The man in the suit laughed as he eyed the Strawhats.

"Hmmm I have the swordsman." The jacket wearing man spoke in a stoic tone as he slowly began to pull his nodachi from its sheath eyeing Zoro as he did.

"Aww I wanted him well doesn't matter I'll take the blonde." The suit clad demon grumbled before disappearing and reappearing as he slammed his cane against Sanji's chin and launching him towards the city.

"Sanji!!" Chopper screamed as he watched Sanji fly through the air. Chopper jumped to retrieve Sanji but stopped instantly and fell to the ground clenching his nose.

"Chopper whats wrong?" Ussop cried as he went over to the reindeer but his mind seemed hazy as he slowly became dizzy and began to see double vision. He fell to his knees and looked back to the rest of the Strawhats before he fell to the ground immobilized by the strange feeling.

The rest of the Strawhats seemed to be effected by it as well as they all staggered save for Robin who stood confused on what exactly was happening but none the less summoned arms to hold up the dazed Strawhats. She looked to the man remaining in front of them he had yet to move his silver gray eyes watching the Strawhats with cold distain.

Zoro stood tall with the help of Robin's arms but was in no way capable of taking a step, hell he was barely able to keep his eyes open with the enormous weigh that seemed to have hold of his senses. He looked to Robin and silently thanked her for holding them up but as he looked his eyes caught the light off of a thin noose that slowly worked its way around Robin's neck.

"Robin!!!" Zoro roared as he jumped out of his paralytic state with Shuusui aiming directly at the string but as he reached it Robin had already been lifted so he had to pull back as Robin was whisked away leading to all of the Strawhats to fall down.

"Ahh now that she's gone how about a duel green hair I will give you a minute to gather yourself after that I cant promise your safety." The man spoke lifting his Nodachi to rest on his right shoulder.

As soon as the man finished Zoro instantly began to regain his feelings and with that his motor skills and vision. He looked to his left and right and saw that the rest of the crew had risen as well minus Chopper who still hadn't risen. Zoro finally began to feel his body go normal again and then jumped towards the mystery man who did nothing but smirk.

"Well that was quicker than expected but sadly the rest of your crew wont be able to fight with us I had bet Monty that I could kill you all before they got here." The man said as a distinct rumbling sound echoed in the monolith.

"Zoro-san!!" Brooke screamed as he ran to help the other swordsman but before he could reach the man had pushed Zoro back and back flipped before disappearing all together.

The Strawhats looked on in shock as they saw a stampede of red tan creatures that ran on four spider like legs there upper body was armless and there heads were giant beaks that looked as if they could easily tear through the Strawhats. The beast charged at the Strawhats who's eyes had popped out of their head and ran the other way Franky picking up Chopper.

Zoro was behind the rest of the Strawhats trying to catch up after being knocked back by the mystery swordsmen mildly pissed that the duel he had been promised. As he ran to catch up with the others he saw a bright light in the corner of his eyes and barely managed to duck as a blade swiped at his head and was unable to block the shield that threw him over the stampede and in front of the temple.

Zoro just missed the stairs as he crash landed a few feet away from them. He rushed to stand and quickly dodged to the left as the man launched a downward slash. Zoro brought out both Wado and Shuusui to send a diagonal slash at the man only to meet his shield and counter with a forward thrust that Zoro back flipped under and got some ground between them.

"Heh Heh Heh your pretty good for a guy only using one arm." Zoro panted as he grabbed his bandana from his arm and tied it on his head a demonically sadistic smile spreading across his face.

"Hmm your not so bad yourself My name is Ashteir." He spoke his legs bent letting his shield stand in front of him while his blade rested on it. His hair had fallen out of its pony tail and now hid his eyes leaving only a demonic smile on his face.

"Zoro. I am guessing your one of Dread's men right" Zoro questioned as he put Wado in his mouth and pulled Sandai from its sheath preparing to attack.

"You're correct but a true swordsman needs no reason to kill a man when challenged to a duel does he?" Ashteir retorted chuckling lightly as he stood there.

"No but I will gain so much more pleasure from this knowing you are." Zoro whispered deadly before licking his lips and going into an attack.

With Sanji

"YEHAHAHAHAHA THAT'S WHAT I LIKE TO SEE YOU MIGHT ACTUALLY BE ABLE TO STUN ME IF YOU KEEP HITTING ME LIKE THAT BLONDY!!!!" Monty laughed as he spit out blood from the enraged cooks last hit. Monty hadn't broken a sweat and minus the thin line of blood dribbling from his lip. He twirled his cane yet again before dashing at the cook who for his part swung his leg up to meet Monty's face but was stopped by Monty catching Sanji's leg between his cane and arm and then ending with Monty knocking the wind out of Sanji with a kick to his chest. Monty didn't let up and swung his cane down at Sanji's ribs connecting before Sanji kicked Monty arm and the kicked Monty's chin effectively launching him backwards.

"Shitty cane using psychopath as soon as I am done with you I am going to save my Robin-chwan." Sanji rasped out as he held his chest in pain noting that the psycho was only aiming for his chest. He looked to Monty who had already gotten up and wiped his chin still smiling like a maniac. Sanji couldn't stay here and fight this guy he couldn't not after what the man had told him about Robin and what was happening to her.

"Yehahahahaha Don't rush this or you may just die blondy! Yehahahaha and beside Nadia doesn't like interruptions and when she gets angry you don't want to be the poor bastard who is in her way." Monty shuttered not counting Dread and Hoji if there was one person to fear it was Nadia and if you didn't fear her she would cut it into you. Thinking back to it he had been one of her unfortunate toys and she cut her name into his leg.

"I don't care what you think I will defeat anything that hurts Robin-chwan!" Sanji screamed before dashing towards Monty who was howling with laughter.

With Robin

"Let me go AHHHHHH!" Robin cried as yet again the demented child ripped at her arm not attempting to touch the glowing tattoo but everything else was fair game and right now Robin's shoulder held the most fun.

"Quiet Nee-san I am trying to make a flower but you're screaming keeps making me mess up. We have all the time in the world for screaming but right now I am drawing." Nadia pouted childishly but immediately went back to her humming a made up song. She held a small scalpel like knife that was pink in color but if one were to look closely was only that color because of the blood stains.

Robin struggled to move but her paralyzed body could do nothing but lay in the swing like contraption that the little girl had made from her webbish string. At first thought she had guessed that the girl had been a illusion played by Dread but now she had wished she could take back letting the child touch her.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Robin screamed again as blood drenched her left arm and began to drip from her finger she could only wonder how she hadn't lost consciousness from either the pain or the blood loss but she wished for the sweet release of unconsciousness now.

"There done Nee-san now you can stop being such a baby and we can play something more fun hehehe." Nadia giggled as she admired her work before staring Robin in the face with a sickly sweet smile. Robin could only shed tears hoping for someone to save her from this hell


	8. Sanji Vs Monty

Disclaimer I do not own One Piece or OddWorld that credit goes to Echiro Oda and Lorne Lanning respectively.

A/N All hail your lord and master DreadGod!! (Crickets Chirp) One day I will eliminate all Crickets! ok the battles start as Dread's Crew meet the Strawhats first battle Sanji Vs. Monty! Enjoy. Oh and really quick can I ask everyone to review I cant improve if I don't know what I am doing wrong much appreciated!

Before the Strawhats had time to move two figures appeared in front of them the light of the magma that surrounded them gave them a demonic look. The Strawhats looked to two men stood in the path one clad in a suit and top hat wielding a cane and the other wearing a large jacket that cover most of his body minus the large gray shield that pulled down his left arm.

"Yehahahaha so these are the kids who freed stitch lips huh they don't look too bad." The man in the suit laughed as he eyed the Strawhats.

"Hmmm I have the swordsman." The jacket wearing man spoke in a stoic tone as he slowly began to pull his nodachi from its sheath eyeing Zoro as he did.

"Aww I wanted him well doesn't matter I'll take the blonde." The suit clad demon grumbled before disappearing and reappearing as he slammed his cane against Sanji's chin and launching him towards the city

Sanji flew through the air and landed in one of the many buildings crashing through the roof as he went. His back hit the floor of the building with a sickening thud he let out a moan as the pain finally caught up with him.

"Shitty bastard got a cheap shot." Sanji cursed as he lifted himself from the ground twisting his back in an attempt to relieve the searing pain that rushed through it. He looked at his surroundings noting that he was in one of the many houses that littered the Monolith. He walked to the door and kicked it open looking in the direction that he had been launched for the cane wielding psychopath.

"Yuhu behind ya blondy." A demonic cackle made the cooks blood boil as he turned to look at the cane wielding assailant who merely stood there leaning on his cane his reddish blonde hair shading his eyes.

"Who are you!" Sanji screamed as he threw his leg at the assailant only to be met with a block and then a kick delivered by his opponent. The kick was unbalanced and sloppy as Sanji immediately identified was the exact opposite of the kick that had launched him. Sanji merely shrugged off the kick and did a quick roundhouse sending the assailant back a few feet.

"Yehahaha its rude to ask for someones name before introducing oneself Blondy." The assailant merely laughed as he took the quickly dashing at Sanji and then doing a downward strike in an attempt to crush Sanji's skull. Sanji dodged out of the way and yet again did a roundhouse landing it against his opponent's neck this time launching him off his feet and into an adjacent building.

"Sanji you shitty bastard now answer my question!" Sanji demanded as he saw his opponent standing amidst the rubble hidden in a shroud of dust. A cackle could be heard as the assailant yet again threw himself towards Sanji in a barrage of swings with his cane. Sanji either dodged or blocked all of his swings he would laugh at the pathetic attempt that the assailant was giving at hitting him if not for the kick that had knocked him over here for some reason Sanji felt that the assailant was just toying with him.

"Nice to meet you Sanji the names Monty and I must say your really strong Yehahaha!" Monty cackled out as he finished his barrage a demonic smile gracing his face as he saw Sanji's boot connect to his face but instead of flying like the previous kicks had done he merely took it not moving a muscle his smile still etched on his face.

"But hopefully your hiding something otherwise your gonna have some trouble winning this." Monty laughed before slamming his foot into Sanji's chest and launching Sanji into one of the surrounding houses.

Sanji coughed up blood at the impact of hit anger burned in his chest as he found that he had been correct in his analysis and that Monty had merely been playing with him. His eyes burned in humiliation as he stared at Monty's satanic appearance his outfit was similar to Sanji's own but unlike Sanji's Monty's was heavily stained in what Sanji could only imagine was blood. His top hat was slightly crushed in and ripped in a couple areas it sat on top of messy blonde hair that was matted in blackish red clots. His face was caked in the same black red clots merely enhancing the color of his light blue eyes and adding to the disgust of his ghoulish yellow teeth. The only clean thing he seemed to have on was his black satin gloves and shiny black shoes. In his clutched hand he carried a black cane which if it hadn't been in the hands of this psychopath Sanji would have thought beautiful like Zoro's swords except the cane was a solid black and the edges were Oni heads made of emerald with sapphire eyes. As Sanji stared at the man he knew was merely playing with him he tried to formulate a plan of course that was before he heard the gruff voice of Zoro scream.

"Robin!!!" Sanji heard the scream and followed the sound to see Robin fly through the air and past right over him, high above even Robin he saw a flying pink puff that was giggling as it dragged Robin through the air.

"Robin-chwan!!!" Sanji screamed as he made a jump towards the top of the building and then the air he managed to jump right in front of her and right as she would have been in his arms his eyes were shadowed by a familiar cane and then he was sent rocketing back to the ground.

"Yehahahaaha That aint your fight blondy so STAY OUT OF IT!!" Monty screamed as he stood in the air temporarily held himself in the air before kicking and then heading back to the ground near where Sanji had crashed. He cringed as he heard the childish giggle of the ball of pink whisked the archeologist away.

"Robin-chwan…Robin-chwan…Robin-chwan… Robin-chwan!!!" The crazed chef screamed as he dashed out of the crater heading in the direction that the archeologist had been dragged off to but before he could reach her he was again met by the deranged smile that was Monty.

"Collier!" Sanji screamed as he kicked Monty in the neck before he had time to react.

"Epaule!" Sanji raged as he delivered a kick to Monty's shoulder effectively knocking him to the ground.

"Cotellete!" Sanji dived into a handstand and sending a boot smashing into Monty's ribs.

"Selle!" Sanji used the momentum from his last kick to deal an equally deadly blow to Monty's lower back.

"Poitrine!" Sanji stabbed at Monty's chest.

"Gigot!" Sanji kicked Monty's kneecap making Monty go flying into the air.

"Mouton Shot!!!" Sanji ran and flipped into the air and putting all of his strength into one leg and slammed his boot into Monty's face sending the cane wielding psychopath into a long number of buildings before finally smashing through a building and falling off into the gorge and towards the Lava.

"That takes care of that shitty bastard. I'm coming Robin-chwan." Sanji panted out as he continued to dash in the direction in which Robin had been taken. As he ran he heard a blood curling scream and automatically recognized it as Robin, as he looked to the direction of the scream he saw a pink dress blonde and knew it was the demon who had taken Robin. They were in the courtyard nearest the door and by Robin's screams he could only imagine what was happening.

As he made a dash for the entrance he felt himself lose balance as the rumbling that had knocked off the door earlier came back. He started jumping to keep the painful vibrations from climbing up his legs. He could almost at the end of the city and only minutes away from reaching Robin when he heard a familiar cackle.

"YEHAHAHA! BLONDY YOU WOULDN'T BE IGNORING YOUR BEST FRIEND NOW WOULD YOU!" A shriek tore through the air as the vibration grew more violent by the second and Sanji saw that Monty blocking his path.

"Get out of the way you fucking Bastard!" Sanji screamed as he made a mad dash towards Monty and launched himself into the air.

"VEAU SHOT!!" Sanji flipped rapidly gaining speed as he went before long he was above Monty. As he reached Monty he brought his heel down on to his head pushing his hat over his head but not knocking him to the ground much to Sanji's dismay as he was stuck in the air.

"Yehahaha! Is that all you got!" Monty almost giggled as he slammed his cane into Sanji's tail bone knocking him up in the air, but it wasn't the smack that hurt Sanji it was the vibration that seemed to be emanating from Monty's body. As Sanji tried to recover in the air he looked down to see the rapidly climbing Monty who seemed to be hopping on the air suddenly disappear and reappear as his cane cracked across the back of Sanji's head sending Sanji in the opposite direction of Robin.

Sanji was yet again sent crashing to the ground except this time he was on the opposite side of the city. As he looked up from the rubble he saw Monty looking down at him with the same deranged smile that seemed almost permanently implanted on his face. Sanji could hear Monty's cackle as he struggled to get up from the crater due to the violent vibrations. Blood dripped from his newly open cut on the back of his head and his tail bone felt broken like his pelvis was shattered.

"Yehahaaha! Next time you turn your back on me I'll kill you. Besides if I let you mess up Nadia's fun she would kill me and that's not something I want." Monty warned as he stared down at Sanji with a look of a predator who had captured his pray and was now only playing with him.

"I don't care I am going to save Robin-chwan!" Sanji screamed as he began to twirl at rapid speed becoming nothing but a blur of color but if one looked close enough he would notice the bright burning light that slowly began making itself present.

"Your not going to be able to save anyone. Nadia is going to torture that women until she wishes that she is dead. Yehahahaha! I can still hear her screams mmm they were tasty but those screams were just the beginning Yehahahaha! By the time Nadia is done with her you wont even be able to recognize her!" Monty cackled hysterically as he looked down only hoping that the blonde chef actually put up a fight. Right now he was regretting not calling the green hair first he looked like a real challenge this man however was surprisingly boring.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!! DIABLE JAMBE!!" Sanji screamed as his leg burned so hot its color matched the magma that colored Nibius. Sanji jumped and shot his leg at Monty's face effectively sending Monty flying into a a building.

"YEHAHAHAHAHA THAT'S WHAT I LIKE TO SEE YOU MIGHT ACTUALLY BE ABLE TO STUN ME IF YOU KEEP HITTING ME LIKE THAT BLONDY!!!!" Monty laughed as he spit out blood from the enraged cooks last hit. Monty hadn't broken a sweat and minus the thin line of blood dribbling from his lip. He twirled his cane before dashing at the cook who for his part swung his leg up to meet Monty's face but was stopped by Monty catching Sanji's leg between his cane and arm and then ending with Monty knocking the wind out of Sanji with a kick to his chest. Monty didn't let up and swung his cane down at Sanji's ribs connecting before Sanji kicked Monty arm and the kicked Monty's chin effectively launching him backwards.

"Shitty cane using psychopath as soon as I am done with you I am going to save my Robin-chwan." Sanji rasped out as he held his chest in pain noting that the psycho was only aiming for his chest. He looked to Monty who had already gotten up and wiped his chin still smiling like a maniac. Sanji couldn't stay here and fight this guy he couldn't not after what the man had told him about Robin and what was happening to her.

"Yehahahahaha Don't rush this or you may just die blondy! Yehahahaha and beside Nadia doesn't like interruptions and when she gets angry you don't want to be the poor bastard who is in her way." Monty shuttered not counting Dread and Hoji if there was one person to fear it was Nadia and if you didn't fear her she would cut it into you. Thinking back to it he had been one of her unfortunate toys and she cut her name into his leg.

"I don't care what you think I will defeat anything that hurts Robin-chwan!" Sanji screamed before dashing towards Monty who was howling with laughter. Sanji went into a flurry of kicks that seemed to have increased speed and power due to his current state of emotion. Monty dodged most of them while having to block the others until he finally caught Sanji's leg in his gloved hand before sending him crumbling to the floor.

"You know I just noticed something. You never use your hands and its pissing me off if your hiding something I swear to crush it out of you!" Monty shrieked before bringing his cane down on Sanji's chest, causing him to cough up blood again.

"As a chef my hands are precious to me and I wouldn't want to damage them in a fight. Even if it costs me my life I will not use my hands!" Sanji declared from the ground as he watched the deranged smile of Monty turn into a wicked one.

"Yehahaahahaha! Even if it costs your life you wont use your hands that's admirable but in this world admirable qualities such as dedications are dead. In this world unstoppable forces break the immovable objects and force those vows that you so easily swear your life on to break." Monty spoke and for the first time his voice didn't so much as giggle. His eyes looked down with a cold death at Sanji before lifting his cane and bringing it smashing down on Sanji's hand.

"AHHHHHHH!!" Sanji cried as his hand felt crushed under the pressure and the violent vibrations seemed to enforce the fact. Everything in Sanji's world went white as the vibrations shattered everything in his hand. It was as if a demon took over Sanji as he quickly kicked Monty's cane away and hopped to his feet. He sent a flurry of kicks at Monty but instead of them being normal Monty could only feel his skin searing as Sanji's leg had turned color and instead of having the magma color it had before it was now a bright white from the severe heat.

Monty jumped back not being able to take the burning heat any longer his smile was practically splitting his face in half he was having so much fun. Monty couldn't see the admirable chef anymore all he could see was a burning fury in the chefs body and he had to say he liked it. If this is all it took to get a great fight he would have smashed the chef's hands in the beginning of the battle, hell he would have turned the bones in the chef's hands into mush.

"YEHAHAHAHA NOW THIS IS FUN I AM GOING TO CRUSH THAT OTHER HAND OF YOURS AND THEN I'M GOING TO GO KILL THAT STUPID WOMEN OF YOURS!!" Monty cackled hysterically before rushing at the cook and repeatedly jabbing his cane into the chef's chest who merely stood there despite the blood leaking out of his mouth. He jumped into the air and did a flip before bringing his heel down on the back of Monty's head and sending him to the floor. Sanji kept his boot on Monty's head trying to crush the psychopaths head in the ground, his boot was so hot it burned through his hat.

Monty not liking the burning smell emanating from the back of his head used his cane to smash into the knee Sanji was using to stand sending Sanji to the ground. Monty jumped up and quickly took his hat off for the first time since Monty could remember he frowned as he watched a good portion of the hat burn away. His frown quickly dissipated as he cackled wondering if the Chef subconsciously did that in a form of revenge. He looked towards the mindless chef who got up from the ground he noticed that the chef wasn't putting much weight on his injured leg but if you looked at his face all you could read was fury.

"Heh well chef I got to say its been fun but my hat got ruined and that's means I gotta ask Nadia to stitch me up a new one and she doesn't do favors. So I'll finish this quick." Monty growled as he held his cane in two hands before pressing down on a button and then pulled on it from both sides revealing twin swords. He looked to the chef's face still filled with fury but he noticed the underlined confusion in his facial expression.

"Don't look so confused why else would I have wanted to challenge the swordsman. Yehahahaha! I didn't want to use my blades because this would have gone to quick." Monty cackled as he disappeared leaving a enraged Sanji wide eyed as a deep gash opened up on his chest before he felt himself being impaled. His eyes slowly moved to the side were he saw Monty standing in an almost embrace. He pulled his blade out and let Sanji fall to the ground Sanji's rage subsided as his eyes looked on the swordsmen in horror not being able to move.

His eyes flashed ultimate regret as in the distance he heard a loud scream, he had failed Robin, he thought to the orange haired navigator he failed Nami. He failed them all and this was the price as he looked to the blades that made a scissor formation around his neck. His eyes felt heavy as he looked towards Monty's demonic smile to see his tongue lick his lips a demonic chuckle escaping.

"Monty we are leaving." A voice came from behind Monty who turned to look. He saw a tiny boy clinging on to Ashtier shoulder his eyes hidden deep in his head, his long black bangs making his shadowy eyes even darker. To Ashtier's left he noticed a angered Nadia whose arms were crossed and had a pouty face.

"Ugh fine looks like you get off easy Blondy, but that doesn't make this over you better get stronger or next time we meet Yehahahaha! You will be dead!" Monty said drawing back his blades, quickly wiped them off and then connected them again making them into the cane. He walked towards the group taking in each of their faces the angered Ashtier and Nadia to the tired face of Hoji, he smiled he liked his crew.

"Yoi Nadia you kill the girl?" Monty questioned as he looked to the girl who pouted more than she had been before as she turned away from the group.

"No! Hoji wouldn't let me!" Nadia pouted as she looked to the tiny boy clinging to Ashtier's shoulder with distain. Hoji didn't even spare Nadia a glance as he clenched his fist into Ashtier's shoulder causing the swordsmen to cringe.

"Were Leaving!" Ashtier announced before disappearing with Hoji. Nadia made a squeak and then followed after the two with the same disappearance leaving Monty behind who laughed lightly before looking towards the possibly dying chef.

"Yehahaha! It seems the women is still alive. Luck is on your side chef maybe you will live so we can meet again." Monty spoke before cackling loudly and then disappearing.

Sanji smiled slightly from his dimmed eyes as he gained back the will to live knowing that Robin was still alive.

"SANJI!!!" He heard Chopper in the distance before he felt his consciousness slip away.


	9. Nadia's Plaything

Disclaimer I do not own One Piece or OddWorld that credit goes to Echiro Oda and Lorne Lanning respectively.

A/N Bwuahahaaha your lord and master Dreadgod has returned! (crickets chirp) I will rule you all! anywho up to our next combatants Nadia Vs. Robin rated M for torture enjoy. Oh and review plz i cant get better if i dont know whats wrong.

With Robin

The rest of the Strawhats seemed to be effected by it as well as they all staggered save for Robin who stood confused on what exactly was happening but none the less summoned arms to hold up the dazed Strawhats. She looked to the man remaining in front of them he had yet to move his silver gray eyes watching the Strawhats with cold distain.

Zoro stood tall with the help of Robin's arms but was in no way capable of taking a step, hell he was barely able to keep his eyes open with the enormous weigh that seemed to have hold of his senses. He looked to Robin and silently thanked her for holding them up but as he looked his eyes caught the light off of a thin noose that slowly worked its way around Robin's neck.

"Robin!!!" Zoro roared as he jumped out of his paralytic state with Shuusui aiming directly at the string but as he reached it Robin had already been lifted so he had to pull back as Robin was whisked away leading to all of the Strawhats to fall down.

She didn't have time to think as the noose that threatened to strangle her gave a sharp wrench pulling her in the direction of the exit. She screamed a chocked scream as the pain from her soon to be broken neck made itself known. She found herself unable to summon up arms fast enough to catch her making her wonder what was carrying her away. All she could hear was the faint giggling that sounded faintly of a little girl.

"Robin-Chwan!" She heard Sanji scream as she turned to see him reaching out to her she reached out to him as well but sadly a figure appeared between them and a cane cracked into Sanji's face effectively crushing her hopes of escaping this.

"Yehahahaaha That aint your fight blondy so STAY OUT OF IT!!" Monty screamed as he stood in the air temporarily held himself in the air before kicking and then heading back to the ground near where Sanji had crashed. He cringed as he heard the childish giggle of the ball of pink whisked the archeologist away.

She wanted to scream, to cry but she wouldn't in a sudden burst of courage out of will to save her Nakama she quickly summoned arms that took from herself and headed to the ground at the speed of a bullet and effectively anchored her movement. But at a cost in her surge she had forgotten the thin noose that had been used to pull her this whole time, and when her arm suddenly stopped her movement the noose continued to pull almost snapping her neck. Her assailant seemed to notice because it stopped Robin then felt her chain of arms that held her was ripped apart and then they went back to moving until the noose was unceremoniously dropped

Robin landed on her side nearly causing her ribs to break and Robin was sure her elbow had broken. She struggled to stand and find her assailant but sadly there was no one.

"Up here Nee-san!"a high pitched and sweet sounding voice giggled out. To Robin's surprise there hanging vertically in the air was a young girl with her hands covering her mouth as she giggled. Robin watched as she made a kick to the air before dropping down to the ground in front of Robin.

"Hi Nee-san my name is." But before she was able to finish Robin interrupted her.

"Nadia correct?" Robin interjected watching the child before her she looked to be about thirteen but if what Alf said was correct wouldn't she be about her own age wouldn't she.

Nadia gave Robin a puzzled look before brightening up and then shaking her head and then doing a spin as to present her self before curtsying.

"Yep! Don't know how you knew that but it doesn't matter want to be friends." Nadia chirped as she offered a hand out while rocking herself back and forth on her heels. Robin didn't know how to attack the situation never before had she been faced against a child unlike her crew she had no problem with killing but she was a kid and that was were Robin drew the line.

Robin couldn't help but go over her features she was almost angelic. Her almost platinum curly blonde hair and her porcelain face served as a assist for her deep sea blue eyes. Her outfit consisted of a light pink Lolita dress with a matching pair of slippers that were laced to climb up her leg she had the look of innocence. But on a second look Robin could see the malice, the hatred that seemed to seep out of her. Thousands of questions ran through Robins head almost all of them were what could possible have done this to such an angelic child. But her questions could wait because Robin could see what hid behind that sickly sweet charade was a demonic killer.

"I'm sorry but I think I will pass on the offer." Robin answered while rubbing her shoulder before snapping it back into place. She watched as Nadia went from happily rocking on her heels to crossing her arms and pouting.

"Ugh your no fun Nee-san but just because you don't want to be my friend doesn't mean we cant play." Nadia began with a pout but quickly went back to her joyous self. With those word said she disappeared into almost no where.

Robin twirled around trying to find were the demented child had gone but when she didn't see anything she stopped to walk back in the directions were the sounds of clashing swords broken buildings and the sounds of a stampede were. But just as she began to walk she saw a blur of the child go by but then it disappeared. As she continued she heard whispers and giggles.

Robin wasn't sure whether the girl was an illusion or just fast. The God had said that Dread could get into heads and attack their fears but why would he use the image of one of his own crew mates to strike fear. Robin then saw memories of the past when she was that age she couldn't trust anyone and everyone she began to trust winded up trying to have her killed. But she quickly threw those fears away Luffy and the others would never do that. She smiled knowing she had no fears so Dread could not hurt her.

"Heheheehe! Of course you have fear Nee-san everyone has a fear your just not looking at the whole picture right now." Nadia's voice seemed to whisper into Robin's ear.

"I lost my fears awhile ago." Robin spoke sternly as she continued to walk in the distance she could hear a demonic cackle. Nadia continued to appear and disappear as if she wasn't there.

"Yes and when you lost your fears you gained a new set of fears. I mean come on you were willing to sacrifice the world to make sure they wouldn't be hurt." Nadia laughed as she saw Robin's eyes widen.

"LEAVE MY NAKAMA ALONE!!" Robin screamed before crossing her arms and summoning up arms every where an attempt to catch the young girl. But Nadia just stood in front of her as if she wasn't even there. Maybe Robin had been right maybe she was just an illusion.

Robin had decided she was an illusion and had decided it was time to run but before she could run she felt a pin prick in her neck and then everything went hazy. Robin felt or rather didn't feel the rest of her body anymore. Before she could react she was grabbed from behind and flung across the courtyard like a rag doll. Before she had time to react not that she could have, she found her body tied down with the fine string that once held her in a noose. As the string was pulled Robin found her body moving as if she were a puppet until she was positioned to make her look like she had been on a swing.

"See Nee-san I knew I could get you to play with me. So what should we do first draw or play uncle?" Nadia chirped as she stared wide eyed at Robin awaiting an answer. Robin wasn't happy to have fallen prey to the bubbly child who was now becoming impatient but she was smart enough to know when to play along.

"How about we play hide and sink." Robin spoke finding it weird that she still had the ability to talk despite the lack of feeling in her body. She hoped Nadia would take the bait as the child seemed to think over the question. It was answered with a organ rupturing blow to the stomach as Robin violently hacked blood in desperation to breathe.

"Now Now nee-san I don't remember asking you what you wanted to play I asked which you wanted to draw first or play uncle. Actually now I feel like drawing I am going to draw the prettiest flower." Nadia began sternly but ended in her sickly sweet tone.

Robin finished catching her breathes when her strings brought her to Nadia's eye level as the girl eyed her. Nadia ran her hand across Robin's face ending at the edge of her lips before pulling her hand away. She continued to ghost her hand across Robin's body

"Wow Nee-san you have such a great body I am jealous you must have guy line in up to get time with you." Nadia swooned as she ran her hand across the older woman's body until she reached her left shoulder right above her tattoo.

"Hmm Nee-san you don't seem like the type to get tattoos so this must be that pesky protection charm that freed turtle head. It ruins your beautiful skin Nee-san if you want I could take it off but then again that probably wouldn't heal your beautiful skin anyway." Nadia giggled to herself since she didn't expect Robin to answer her especially with her ruptured kidney causing her pain.

"Oh well anyway I found the place I want to draw my flower for you." Nadia chirped before putting her hand into the hem of her dress and pulling out a pink scalpel. Robin's eyes widened as she looked to the scalpel and knew that the demented child was going to use her as a canvas. Robin tried to move but whatever the child had done it till had effect so Robin did the only thing she could think of scream. She screamed loud and long hoping someone would come to her rescue but all that came was a chop to the neck that caused her to break into hacking coughs again.

"Quit being a baby Nee-san I haven't even started yet." Nadia whined unable to picture her flower with all the screaming, she loved screaming but not while drawing that was when quiet time was suppose to be.

Nadia quickly grabbed Robin's shoulder with her left hand for support and then began to draw with her right. After the initial stab the scalpel pretty much cut for itself Nadia flashed back to when she use to use a machete to draw by the time she finished they were more sculptures compared to drawings. Her scalpel had been a present from her Dread and she promised to treasure it till the day she died.

Nadia's face blushed at the thought of him but she quickly pushed that thought to the side she had a mission to succeed and make him proud. Nadia contemplated ending it right there it would be so easy to just slit her throat and be done with it but then again she hadn't heard a girl besides herself scream in what it was again fifteen years. Nadia started her flower and had all ready finished to petals when she thought of something Robin had to be around her actual age right now maybe she actually knew who they were maybe Monty, Reptile, and Ashtier had been right and they had gotten bounties she thought happily.

"Neh Nee-san how old are you?" Nadia questioned not taking her eyes off her art work that she was concentrating on trying to make the perfect petals.

Robin hardly heard the question as she felt her arm getting carved be a two inch blade that was about three fourths the way in she could feel the knife cut into the bone if it got into the way. Robin tried hard to keep herself from crying rather biting down on her lip to keep from howling in pain. Robin felt the blade leave and almost sighed in relief until she felt it enter her abdomen.

"Hehehe Nee-san I asked you a question how old are you?" Nadia's voice went from sickly sweet to a dark and sinister voice that could make the strongest man run and hide.

"Twenty-eight." Robin answered almost immediately after Nadia started to twist the blade in her gut. To her relief Nadia stopped and looked Robin in the face as if trying to see if she was lying before beaming a smile that showed her pearly white teeth.

"Really! Your twenty-eight I am too well my body isn't but my age is… I think it's so easy to lose track of days in this place what we call fifteen years could have been longer could have been shorter theses people don't help us because none of them are old enough to remember us coming here in the first place." Nadia ending with a sigh but quickly got happy again as she looked over Robin again wondering what it would be like to be like that and having to kill every guy who tried to talk to her just to save them from the unnaturally long mental torture Dread would put them through for merely glancing at her she giggled to herself again.

Nadia removed her blade dreamily from Robin's gut and went back to drawing on Robin's arm as she thought of her life if she had her prey's body. While Nadia drew into Robin she had began to hum in an attempt to block out the now loud and never ending screams that gushed from Robin.

Robin couldn't handle it she prided herself on being to stand with the main fighters of the Strawhats and not need help after taking a punch or two unlike Nami who would choose to stay back and fight with Ussop. But sadly Robin didn't have this sort or pain threshold as Nadia had now begun leaving an imprint of her picture in her very bone not even carrying for her screaming. Robin could no longer see as the tears had started even before the screams she could only hope Nadia was almost finished so she would stop.

In between screams Robin could see and hear the destruction the other two of Dreads crew were causing on the rest of the Strawhats and couldn't help but feel guilty as she thought of wanting to be saved when all Nadia had done was made two cuts.

"Neh Nee-san have you ever heard of the Nightmare pirates?" Nadia asked in a quiet voice as she completed the last petal. She pulled the blade out and waited patiently for the screaming to stop so Robin could answer before putting the blade back in to her gut. Robin stopped screaming the moment the blade came out and quickly thought of the nightmare pirates a terror to the grandline that seemed to come from nowhere the crew itself had never been named since they disappeared but what they had done would be remember forever.

"Yes fifteen years ago a small crew went from island to island slaughtering everyone within the first day of being there. They were thought of as the biggest threat at the time so the marines sent a buster call to an island they were staying at waiting for their logpost to set. The crew escaped the buster call but not before killing each and every marine present that day. After that they said the crew was lost to the sea because they never hurt another island." Robin spoke as if she had just read it she could recall her hatred for that particular pirated crew the most they were their own buster call killing everyone man women children with no remorse. A smile beamed as Nadia did a spin before jumping in place.

"They remember! They remember! I knew they would remember us for what we did Dread and Hoji said they wouldn't because we never left anyone to tell the tale but they must have because you remembered us!" Nadia practically screamed like a child it was hard to tell her age anyway people would often mistake her for eleven or ten along time ago it would be funny trying to explain that she was twenty-eight.

"What you all did was horrible those people were innocent they did nothing to deserve what they got!" Robin roared hating those who kill innocents or for without reason.

"Hehehehe! Silly Nee-san Dread told me this a long time ago and now I am going to tell you the same thing you ready! No One Is Innocent." Nadia chirped as she slashed at Robin in between words for her last sentence. Robin's screams echoed the room as she again tried to move and this time she got a response in her leg. Robin quickly shot her leg up in hope at kicking the child but instead hit air as Nadia appeared a few feet away.

"Is that the Rokushiki technique?" Robin said as she cut the cords that held her not taking her eyes off the demonic little girl who rocked herself on her heels. Nadia's eyes widened and then tightened quickly.

"No this is my ability!" Nadia screamed defiantly like a child not wanting to go to bed. As Nadia kicked the ground and disappeared again trying to surprise Robin, but to her surprise she was quickly captured in sprouting arms.

"Hmm I don't think so now that I know you're not an illusion I won't be fooled again. Now its my turn for questions to start how do you still look like a child when you're the same age as I am."Robin questioned waiting for Nadia to respond. Nadia for her part looked scared out of her mind as she tried to break away but to no avail.

"Grr fine you win we still don't know why we haven't aged Dread thinks it's the island and how it wasn't meant for humans so we don't age or something like that. Now let me go!" Nadia squeeled as she fought to break free.

"No now settle down or you'll get punished." Robin warned but it fell on deaf ears as Nadia continued to struggle. Robin didn't want to break the little girl but the girl was a psychotic killer.

"Mano Clutch!" Robin shouted as an arm sprouted from the arm holding Nadia's left arm and grabbed her pointer finger and snapped it.

"Aaaaaah!" Nadia screamed as the pain of having her finger snapped traveled through her body but the pain brought pleasure. What were screams turned to moans as Nadia wriggled around hoping to receive more punishment. Robin watched in disgust as the girl shook with pleasure wondering what sick mind would touch a thirteen year old angel like that.

"Ooooo! That felt good Nee-san but it wasn't enough let's say you snap my whole arm that will do the trick!" She giggle moaned for a moment before deciding she had played hostage long enough and that now her thoughts of Dread had officially cut off all wants of continuing this.

Robin watched in horror as four arms ripped from Nadia's dress and pulled the arms that bound her apart causing Robin to grunt in pain. Nadia's teeth grew long and sharp and her eyes blackened and grew larger as she began walking closer to Robin.

"Bye Bye Nee-san it's been fun but I have to go." Nadia chirped as she was about to rush forward and drain her of her life an unexpected visitor arrived.

Robin didn't have enough time to react as another child appeared in front of her using the Rokusiki ability and brought his heel down on the top of her head sending her into blackness.

"Ugh Hoji I wanted to beat her! Wait she isn't dead let me kill her." Nadia whined as she looked at the boy of eleven between her and her pray. Hoji just started to walk away not sparing Nadia a glance.

"Grr don't ignore me you parasitic bastard! Hey wait where did you get that energy you have been draining Dread-sama again haven't you!" Nadia pointed an accusing finger at the boy who jumped onto Ashteir's shoulder causing the swordsmen to cringe.

"One Dread told me to tell all of you not to kill anyone and two shut the hell up spider whore." Hoji answered in his almost whisper voice causing Nadia to glare viscously at him.

"What was that you ugly leech at least I can get some unlike you! You look like a skeleton!"Nadia spat hating that Hoji had somehow managed to become second in command making it so Nadia had to take orders from him otherwise she would have killed the bastard years ago.

"Hmm I am a skeleton and you're a slut with eight hands. I think I rather be a skeleton." Hoji almost laughed out knowing the effect it would have on the little girl.

But before Nadia could react Ashtier interjected like he usually does to end their bickering he hated being stuck babysitting.

"Ugh will you both shut up and act your own age! Nadia you're not a whore or a slut that implies your seeing more than one person so calm down and Hoji you are twenty-six years old act it!" Ashtier's voice boomed effectively silencing Hoji and causing Nadia to blush uncontrollably.

"Lets go get Monty before he kills that other guy." Ashtier said and with that left with Hoji as Nadia trailed behind.

Nadia looked back to her little plaything so fragile, so delicate, so weak, and so pathetic Nadia spat at the thought that if not for Dread she may have turned out like that. But it was Robin's weakness that made her so intriguing to Nadia and the little girl started to hope that Robin would make it so they could play again.


	10. Duel

Before the Strawhats had time to move two figures appeared in front of them the light of the magma that surrounded them gave them a demonic look. The Strawhats looked to two men stood in the path one clad in a suit and top hat wielding a cane and the other wearing a large jacket that cover most of his body minus the large gray shield that pulled down his left arm.

"Yehahahaha so these are the kids who freed stitch lips huh they don't look too bad." The man in the suit laughed as he eyed the Strawhats.

"Hmmm I have the swordsman." The jacket wearing man spoke in a stoic tone as he slowly began to pull his nodachi from its sheath eyeing Zoro as he did.

"Aww I wanted him well doesn't matter I'll take the blonde." The suit clad demon grumbled before disappearing and reappearing as he slammed his cane against Sanji's chin and launching him towards the city.

"Sanji!!" Chopper screamed as he watched Sanji fly through the air. Chopper jumped to retrieve Sanji but stopped instantly and fell to the ground clenching his nose.

"Chopper whats wrong?" Ussop cried as he went over to the reindeer but his mind seemed hazy as he slowly became dizzy and began to see double vision. He fell to his knees and looked back to the rest of the Strawhats before he fell to the ground immobilized by the strange feeling.

The rest of the Strawhats seemed to be effected by it as well as they all staggered save for Robin who stood confused on what exactly was happening but none the less summoned arms to hold up the dazed Strawhats. She looked to the man remaining in front of them he had yet to move his silver gray eyes watching the Strawhats with cold distain.

Zoro stood tall with the help of Robin's arms but was in no way capable of taking a step, hell he was barely able to keep his eyes open with the enormous weigh that seemed to have hold of his senses. He looked to Robin and silently thanked her for holding them up but as he looked his eyes caught the light off of a thin noose that slowly worked its way around Robin's neck.

"Robin!!!" Zoro roared as he jumped out of his paralytic state with Shuusui aiming directly at the string but as he reached it Robin had already been lifted so he had to pull back as Robin was whisked away leading to all of the Strawhats to fall down.

"Ahh now that she's gone how about a duel green hair I will give you a minute to gather yourself after that I cant promise your safety." The man spoke lifting his Nodachi to rest on his right shoulder.

As soon as the man finished Zoro instantly began to regain his feelings and with that his motor skills and vision. He looked to his left and right and saw that the rest of the crew had risen as well minus Chopper who still hadn't risen. Zoro finally began to feel his body go normal again and then jumped towards the mystery man who did nothing but smirk.

"Well that was quicker than expected but sadly the rest of your crew wont be able to fight with us I had bet Monty that I could kill you all before they got here." The man said as a distinct rumbling sound echoed in the monolith.

"Zoro-san!!" Brooke screamed as he ran to help the other swordsman but before he could reach the man had pushed Zoro back and back flipped before disappearing all together.

The Strawhats looked on in shock as they saw a stampede of red tan creatures that ran on four spider like legs there upper body was armless and there heads were giant beaks that looked as if they could easily tear through the Strawhats. The beast charged at the Strawhats who's eyes had popped out of their head and ran the other way Franky picking up Chopper.

Zoro was behind the rest of the Strawhats trying to catch up after being knocked back by the mystery swordsmen mildly pissed that the duel he had been promised. As he ran to catch up with the others he saw a bright light in the corner of his eyes and barely managed to duck as a blade swiped at his head and was unable to block the shield that threw him over the stampede and in front of the temple.

Zoro just missed the stairs as he crash landed a few feet away from them. He rushed to stand and quickly dodged to the left as the man launched a downward slash. Zoro brought out both Wado and Shuusui to send a diagonal slash at the man only to meet his shield and counter with a forward thrust that Zoro back flipped under and got some ground between them.

"Heh Heh Heh your pretty good for a guy only using one arm." Zoro panted as he grabbed his bandana from his arm and tied it on his head a demonically sadistic smile spreading across his face.

"Hmm your not so bad yourself My name is Ashteir." He spoke his legs bent letting his shield stand in front of him while his blade rested on it. His hair had fallen out of its pony tail and now hid his eyes leaving only a demonic smile on his face.

"Zoro. I am guessing your one of Dread's men right" Zoro questioned as he put Wado in his mouth and pulled Sandai from its sheath preparing to attack.

"You're correct but a true swordsman needs no reason to kill a man when challenged to a duel does he?" Ashteir retorted chuckling lightly as he stood there.

"No but I will gain so much more pleasure from this knowing you are." Zoro whispered deadly before licking his lips and going into an attack.

The attack was quick and deadly precise as Zoro swung all of his swords at once hoping to rip through Ashtier but was met by the hulking shield the other swordsmen carried. Ashteir sent his Nodachi forward as if it were a spear hoping to impale Zoro through the heart only to be blocked by Zoro's two swords.

Zoro didn't have time to think as Ashtier let loose a volley of thrusts aimed for his chest that Zoro repeatedly had to block but it didn't go unnoticed to Zoro that Ashtier had an ulterior motive as Zoro felt the room he had before he would be stuck between the stairs and the two swordsmen began to dwindle and Zoro's uneven stance would give Ashtier an opening.

Zoro thought quick and countered Ashtier's last thrust with a very powerful swing that caused Astier to raise his shield for defense giving Zoro the opening he needed to deliver a swift front kick pushing back the shield and Ashtier himself. But just as Ashteir was pushed backwards he disappeared leaving a trail of dust in the opposite direction.

Zoro ran towards the dust and let loose a Tastu Maki causing the dust to become a tornado as Zoro looked up to see a figure tear through the storm just long enough for Zoro to launch a Hyaku-Hachi Pound Ho knocking the figure out of the air. If Ashteir had been cut he didn't show it because as soon as he hit the ground Ashteir sent his Nodachi down in a vertical angled slash splitting the earth as it went toward Zoro. Zoro acted quick splitting the ground in front of him and sending a slash back to slow down the slash. When the two slashes met a giant dust cloud shot up destroying an hope at vision between the two swordsmen. Luckily for Zoro he didn't have to look as Ashteir tore through the dust and slammed his shield into the other swordsmen sending him to the ground with a sickening crunch. But Ashteir didn't let up instead he sent two ground splitting slashes heading towards Zoro.

Zoro barely had time to blink as he rolled out of the air before jumping back to his feet and rushing toward Ashteir with an Oni Giri on mind. Ashtier raised his shield to hold off the attack as Zoro smashed into his shield causing a loud bang to scream across the land. Ashteir skidded slightly in the wake of Zoro's monstrous strength but didn't let up as he sent a horizontal slice with his Nodachi aimed for Zoro's neck but the other swordsmen flipped backwards before launching himself at Ashteir with a Gyuki Yuzume in an attempt at breaking Ashteir's shield, unfortunately Ashteir saw the attack and instead of blocking dropped and did a spin in an attempt to slice off Zoro's legs if he came closer.

Zoro didn't give up instead decided to play Ashteir's game if Ashteir wanted his legs than he would take Ashteir's head if he didn't bring up his shield to defend himself. Ashteir didn't hesitate instead he continued except made it more difficult for Zoro.

Zoro felt his head go light as he suddenly felt drowsy and stumbled forward sadly for Zoro this was right into Ashteir's blade as he felt a thin slice that almost severed his left foot. Zoro didn't even feel the pain as he felt himself being suffocated by some force his eyes watered and he began coughing violently under the force. In front of him he heard a cruel chuckle that made Zoro's blood boil as he attempted to lift himself.

"Hahahaha! What happened I thought you were going to take my head off with that last attack but here you are on the ground gasping for air." Ashteir chuckled as he walked up to Zoro's weakened form and sent a painful kick to Zoro's chest causing the air Zoro had been attempting to keep to leave him. Zoro felt his vision go dark as his lung cried for air only to receive nothing as he grasped his neck.

Ashteir watched as his opponent flail around hopelessly knowing with each second the green haired swordsmen stepped closer to death, a deranged smile took shape on Ashteir's features but that smile faded as the unexpected happened.

Zoro fell through the darkness unable to make out any sort of direction he had come to the conclusion that he was dying already but he couldn't accept it. He had so many things left to do and a promise to keep he couldn't die now he screamed in his head, but no matter how hard he fought he continued to sink into nothing. Fleeting memories seemed to fly by as Zoro's life flashed through his head but his mind stopped when it reached one particular memory.

He was back at the field, her last duel, the night of their promise, and the night he swore to become the greatest swordsmen. He was having what others would call an out of body experience as he could see a younger version of himself fighting her. He could see her crying and only wished she could have lived long enough to see that other girl swordsmen and how strong she was. They were talking now making their promise and Zoro couldn't help but feel failure seep through him as he had just failed that very promise.

"Failed you haven't failed you have just been knocked down and to stupid to find your way back up." She spoke not to his younger self but to Zoro himself causing him to grunt a response.

"I'm sorry we both didn't get to follow are dreams." Zoro said solemnly looking down at the girl who looked sad for a moment before brightening up.

"No reason to apologize since you have my sword in a way when you become the greatest swordsmen so will I, now get up and continue our journey." The girl spoke before getting up and pointing in the right direction. Zoro walked in the direction that the girl pointed and began to see light.

"Thanks Kuina." Zoro said over his shoulder not bothering to turn around as he started to run towards the light that soon took picture of his actual vision.

Zoro was back and slowly stood up not bothering to worry about the almost severed foot he was now standing on. He looked towards Ashteir who had the look of a man who had just seen a ghost. Zoro picked up his swords and positioned Wado in his mouth and glared at his enemy with newfound strength.

"Heh that should have killed you. Oh well this just means I get to have more fun!" Ashteir laughed as he drew his Nodachi and sliced at Zoro. Zoro dodged the first cut and blocked the second but the third ripped across his chest causing his blood to gush out. Zoro took the blow and sent a vertically slash up Ashteir who blocked to of the blades but Wado cut across Ashteir's sternum and sent the other swordsmen crumpling back. Zoro put both Sandai and Shuusui away and picked Wado out of his mouth.

"Is that all you got you know in the beginning I thought you would be a challenge but after that last trick you pulled I am starting to think I misjudged you Hiryu Kaen!" Zoro screamed as he ran at the disorientated Ashteir and slashed him across the chest causing flames to burst from the slash. The flames grew quickly as they ran across Ashteir's coat burning at the red fabric, the swordsmen howled as his body was burned before shrugging of his coat and doing a quick spin to extinguish the flames. Ashteir stabbed his coat with his Nodachi causing it to burst into flames.

Zoro stood their eyeing the man he had just set on fire and for the first time in the battle even before when he was dying he felt an odd emotion course through his veins fear. Fear for the man whose eyes were hidden behind long jet black hair, whose smile had fallen into something more sinister a feral grin spread across his face blood leaked out of his mouth causing a persistent drip from his chin. Zoro couldn't understand what had caused this fear but every second that passed by the fear carved its way into his chest. Then Zoro saw it why he was scared how he had almost died how he was being controlled.

"Smell! Your using smells to do this aren't you!" Zoro roared at the other swordsmen who simply laughed before pulling his smeared hair away from his face. His flaming Nodachi he pulled up till it was pointing at Zoro.

"About time I was wondering how long it would take before you got it if that raccoon had stayed here any longer he could have told you. A long time ago I ate the smell smell no mi it gave me control over all smell and at first I thought it was useless at first but control over the senses is a very powerful ability." Ashteir laughed as he launched another smell towards Zoro causing him to fall to his knees shaking unable to look up as he tried to fight off the ability but to no avail.

"All this time I have been sending bigger and bigger clouds of fear at you and you haven't even noticed! How dare you call me weak a true swordsman must be master of the senses and you couldn't even tell what I was doing when I was killing you with it. Let me tell you something swordsmen for all your strength and skill if you cant see through your opponents motives you will never be a great swordsman." Ashteir taunted as he walked over to the shaking swordsmen and stabbed him through the abdomen causing Zoro to scream in agony as the flaming sword seared his wound.

"You see Zoro all of these wounds you've given me were just a ploy to give you confidence to keep you ignorant of my primary objective. Do you know there are certain smells that can do amazing things like lets say you were in a deep coma all I would have to do is let a certain scent blow across you and boom! Your awake the same could be said about a smell having the ability to kill" Ashteir lectured as he walked circles around Zoro kicking his arms and legs out from under him each time he tried getting up.

"Now I have had this ability for almost sixteen years now and in that time I have found numerous scents with the ability to kill. Ones that will make your blood coagulate on the inside and others that will destroy all major organs till there is nothing left. Now I want you to guess how many you have been breathing since this duel began?" Ashteir questioned as he let loose the last of the killer scents onto Zoro.

Zoro's eyes widened as his body felt like it was boiling he looked towards his arms as they blackened till the skin fell away completely. Zoro screamed in horror and in pain as he felt his body begin to shut down. Deep in the back of his head he felt neon green eyes stare at him in disappointment.

"How can you be the greatest swordsmen if you die here?" A whisper questioned as Zoro looked around for the owner of the voice but saw no one. He felt his fears die down almost instantly as he gained mobility again and quickly grabbed Wado and slashed at Ashteir's ankle.

Ashteir's eyes shot open as he watched the sword cut at his ankle but then his eyes burned with something he hadn't felt in forever desire; desire to kill this man who dare get back up at not one but two scent attacks. This man would truly be a pleasure to kill Ashteir thought as he dropped his shield and looked towards the arm that had been carrying it. His left arm had been lost almost sixteen years ago, in a battle that led him here, but it had been stitched back together. It now possessed a tattoo of life an ancient scribe that upon being activated would reanimate the object under the user's control. It had been a while since he had activated the scribe but today was a special occasion.

Ashteir's left arm lit up as the scribe activated and gave him back control of his arm. Zoro now stood as he forced back the urge to scream in pain by the scents that ate away at his life, he could no longer look down as he could now see the bones in his hand.

"One last attack!" Zoro roared more to himself than to Ashteir who now held his flaming Nodachi at his waist in two hands, Zoro put Wado back in his mouth as he once again held all three swords.

"I AM PIRATE HUNTER ROANOA ZORO OF THE STRAWHAT PIRATES!!" Zoro screamed as he prepared to fight his call brought the noble swordsmen out of Ashteir.

"I AM ASHTEIR OF THE DEAD FOREST MEMBER OF THE NIGHTMARE PIRATES!!" Ashteir screamed out manically as the flame on his Nodachi turned a dull gray. He watched as what seemed like an illusion covered Zoro who suddenly appeared to have three heads and nine swords.

"Kiki Kyutoryu Ashura Makyusen!" Zoro whispered as he rushed towards Ashteir who did the same. Their blades didn't seem to touch as they ended on opposite sides of each other Zoro's illusion dispersed and Ashteir's gray flame dissipated as they stood there. What seemed like ages passed as both swordsmen stood there neither moving and inch until they both put away their blades as Zoro's chest burst open with blood and his eyes rolled back in his head. As for Ashteir he turned around and walked towards Zoro with every intention on ending his existence, but before he made it a familiar presences made themselves known.

"Ashteir stop." A whisper spoke from behind Ashteir as he turned around to see the skeletal boy who walked towards Ashteir.

"What do you want Hoji I'm kind of busy." Ashteir spoke angrily as he turned back around and readied his Nodachi to kill Zoro.

"Dread said to pull back and that he doesn't want to see anyone dead!" Hoji whispered out as he wondered why no one listened to him when Dread had put him as second in command almost ten years ago.

"Tch We aren't going to die all of these kids will be dead within the hour." Ashteir spoke as he brought down his Nodachi to pierce Zoro's heart but it was stopped by Hoji who then pushed the blade aside and then smashed his fist into Ashteir's abdomen.

"I don't care that you don't respect me as second command but you will respect Dread's orders!" Hoji commanded before putting a death grip on Ashteir's wrist causing Ashteir to drop to his knees.

"Fine just let go and we will go stop the others!" Ashteir cried out as he felt his energy being drained out of him.

"I knew you would see it my way now I think we should stop Nadia first she tends to be a little quicker with her kills." Hoji spoke as he let go of Ashteir's arm and then jumped onto his shoulders.

"Ugh fine lets go I doubt this guy will even make it through the night anyway." Ashteir said before disappearing with a kick.

Zoro couldn't move as the blood gushed out of him he felt weak but mostly he felt cheated. In their final clash Ashteir hadn't been their using that disappearing ability of his he disappeared right before the clash and cut him through from behind the coward. But now it was over not only was he dying from the inside he was also dying form the inside as he could feel his blood was coagulated before it even left his system.

"**Green hair I expected better from you." **A voice boomed from the top of the stairs of the temple. Zoro would have looked but right now he didn't have the energy all he could hear was the sound of lumbering steps heading towards him.

"**Now I will ask you what do you want!"** The God Shrykull cried out as he watched the dying swordsmen raise himself up on his arms. Zoro looked to the Mudoken with glowing eyes and realized what he was asking for. The god would give him anything if he asked to be healed the god would do it but they needed the cowl. Dread's crew was already leaving so the Strawhats would be fine and they would need the cowl in order to defeat nightmare pirates. So it was either the crew or him so Zoro didn't skip a beat.

"Give me your cowl!" Zoro commanded with all his strength as he looked to the god who was now smiling.

"**Haha the selflessness its perfect I got to say you and Abe have to be the most selfless people I know. You know I'm feeling generous I'll heal you and give you the cowl if your willing to do something for me."** Shrkull roared as he looked down to the swordsmen only to receive a nod from him.

"**When I** **ask for my favor I will get it no questions asked deal?" **Shrykull asked only to receive a nod in conformation. Shrykull broke out into hysterical laughter before grabbing Zoro by the hair and lifting him to him feet who by the time he had touched the ground was healed. The cowl fell over Zoro's head and as Zoro realized didn't only cover his head but also covered most of his face excluding his mouth and also covered his shoulders. Zoro found himself unable to care for any of that because right now the smell the cowl had was killing him. The appearance of the cowl was the skin from millions of dead Mudokens, so it had a dark green color.

"**This is my cowl created more than five thousand years ago when I wasn't even known I killed millions that day it was so much fun. Then I ripped a piece of skin from all of them and put it together. The smell is that of rotting death and I believe you will find it very useful in defending against any other scents. Other than that it does all the other normal godlike artifact stuff like improves performance and stuff like that oh and it gives the user a few of my abilities but I don't feel like going over it so there you go."** Shrykull explained before turning around and leaving Alf's body to fall to the ground.

"SWORD BRO YOU OK!" Franky cried out as he neared Zoro. Zoro looked to Franky but didn't to long before passing out.


	11. The Coward's Bravery

Before the Strawhats had time to move two figures appeared in front of them the light of the magma that surrounded them gave them a demonic look. The Strawhats looked to two men stood in the path one clad in a suit and top hat wielding a cane and the other wearing a large jacket that cover most of his body minus the large gray shield that pulled down his left arm.

"Yehahahaha so these are the kids who freed stitch lips huh they don't look too bad." The man in the suit laughed as he eyed the Strawhats.

"Hmmm I have the swordsman." The jacket wearing man spoke in a stoic tone as he slowly began to pull his Nodachi from its sheath eyeing Zoro as he did.

"Aww I wanted him well doesn't matter I'll take the blonde." The suit clad demon grumbled before disappearing and reappearing as he slammed his cane against Sanji's chin and launching him towards the city.

"Sanji!!" Chopper screamed as he watched Sanji fly through the air. Chopper jumped to retrieve Sanji but stopped instantly and fell to the ground clenching his nose.

"Chopper what's wrong?" Ussop cried as he went over to the reindeer but his mind seemed hazy as he slowly became dizzy and began to see double vision. He fell to his knees and looked back to the rest of the Strawhats before he fell to the ground immobilized by the strange feeling.

The rest of the Strawhats seemed to be effected by it as well as they all staggered save for Robin who stood confused on what exactly was happening but none the less summoned arms to hold up the dazed Strawhats. She looked to the man remaining in front of them he had yet to move his silver gray eyes watching the Strawhats with cold distain.

Zoro stood tall with the help of Robin's arms but was in no way capable of taking a step, hell he was barely able to keep his eyes open with the enormous weigh that seemed to have hold of his senses. He looked to Robin and silently thanked her for holding them up but as he looked his eyes caught the light off of a thin noose that slowly worked its way around Robin's neck.

"Robin!!!" Zoro roared as he jumped out of his paralytic state with Shuusui aiming directly at the string but as he reached it Robin had already been lifted so he had to pull back as Robin was whisked away leading to all of the Strawhats to fall down.

"Ahh now that she's gone how about a duel green hair I will give you a minute to gather yourself after that I cant promise your safety." The man spoke lifting his Nodachi to rest on his right shoulder.

As soon as the man finished Zoro instantly began to regain his feelings and with that his motor skills and vision. He looked to his left and right and saw that the rest of the crew had risen as well minus Chopper who still hadn't risen. Zoro finally began to feel his body go normal again and then jumped towards the mystery man who did nothing but smirk.

"Well that was quicker than expected but sadly the rest of your crew wont be able to fight with us I had bet Monty that I could kill you all before they got here." The man said as a distinct rumbling sound echoed in the monolith.

"Zoro-san!!" Brooke screamed as he ran to help the other swordsman but before he could reach the man had pushed Zoro back and back flipped before disappearing all together.

The Strawhats looked on in shock as they saw a stampede of red tan creatures that ran on four spider like legs there upper body was armless and there heads were giant beaks that looked as if they could easily tear through the Strawhats. The beast charged at the Strawhats whose eyes had popped out of their head and ran the other way Franky picking up Chopper.

The Strawhats ran like madmen with Brooke and Ussop leading the way and Franky and Chopper bringing up the back. And despite the length they had ran chopper still hadn't recovered as moans of pains leaked out of him. Franky looked at Chopper with a worried look before letting out a sharp gasp of pain as one of the beasts stabbed him in the back causing Franky to pick up the pace.

The Strawhats soon reached a part of the city across from were they had seen Sanji and Robin thrown. Ussop and Brooke had seemed to be having an unspoken conversation as they each headed for the nearest tall building.

"There!! Lets get on the roof they wont be able to reach us there!" Ussop shrieked with his arm pointing towards the tall building as the Strawhats dashed towards it. Brooke was the first to reach it and instead of opening the door he slammed through the window only and doing a quick look around for the stairs and so the Strawhats found their second problem there were no stairs.

Before Brooke had time to say anything Ussop ran through the door and Franky carrying Chopper slammed through the other window. All the Strawhats did a quick look around before both Franky and Ussop began eyeing Brooke menacingly.

"You idiot!! Why didn't you tell us there were no stairs?" Both Franky and Ussop screamed before smashing there fists into Brooke's head. Franky didn't waste anytime and grabbed both Ussop and Brooke in his huge arm and used his strong right to shoot his arm through the roof and lift them to a point were Franky could rip apart a whole big enough for them to fit through.

"Ha thanks for that Franky-san I was sure those creatures were going to eat the flesh from my bones but being a skeleton." Brooke began but before he had a chance to finish Franky slammed his fist into Brooke's head effectively shutting him up.

"Quite skeleton we don't have much time whatever those things are being on top of this roof wont save us forever. Hey has anyone seen Zoro?" Franky said as he just now noticed that Zoro hadn't been with them in the house.

"Before those things started screeching like that I heard swords clashing back at the temple." Ussop said as he poke and prodded Chopper to see what was wrong with him but sadly he was no doctor and the only one who had experience with medicine besides the reindeer was Robin and Nami.

"So we left him with the swordsmen with that psycho Urghaaaah!" Franky cried out as he slammed his hand onto the side of the roof causing it to crumble slightly dropping rubble down onto the creatures only for them to catch the rubble in their beaks and smash them.

"We lost Nee-chan then Strawhat and now Nico Robin, Swordsmen, and the Curly Cook. That bastard is tearing us apart and we aren't even putting up a fight! I mean we are hiding on top of this roof while the others are in who knows sort of trouble." Franky roared as he again took a chunk out of the roof in the distance he could hear screams and all he was doing was hiding.

"We have to do something we have to help Nico Robin, Swordsmen, and Curly Cook that's what Strawhat would do right now wouldn't he?" Franky said as he stood up and attempted to scan for the others he could see chunks of building flying from across the city, as he could see smoke coming for near by the temple, but he couldn't see were Robin was all he could hear was a distant scream but because of the roaring creatures below him he couldn't make out an exact area.

"Chopper! Chopper! Wake up!" Ussop screamed as he watched the reindeer's heartbeat slow he still couldn't figure out what was wrong.

"Smell." Whispered Chopper from his unconsciousness before he fell into darkness again. Ussop couldn't understand what smell he was talking about but he was pretty sure of a way to get rid of it.

"Franky do a coup de boo Now!" Ussop commanded as he looked to Ussop in puzzlement for a second before shrugging and preparing himself.

"Okay long nose but there is a high chance that this will destroy the building." Franky said before his but started inflating with gas he tried to think of a way to aim it without launching himself off the building or destroying the building either.

"Don't worry about it Franky-san if worst comes to worst I will defend you with my life even though I am already dead Yohohoho Skull Joke." Brooke laughed to himself obviously being ignored by both the conscious pirates.

"Fine here we go COUP DE BOO!!" Franky roared as a humungous green gas erupted from him with a sickening sound as the building almost gave out under the pressure but managed to stay up. The roaring the creatures were doing died down completely as each of the beasts seemed to be taking in this horrible smell until all at once they began to disperse.

Chopper felt the dark veil that had covered him lift off almost immediately as a sickening but familiar smell swept over him. He looked up to see Ussop and Brooke holding their noses or lack there of while Franky looked over the ledge and watched the beast head into random directions but felt disappointment hit as he noticed they didn't go far.

"Ugh what happened all I remember was Sanji getting knocked away and then nothing." Chopper pondered as he looked at his new surroundings and then looked over to the creature before going over to hide behind Ussop.

"AAAHH! What the hell are those! Huh wait they are looking for demons that smell like death that hunt down there herds and kill them. They think that we are the demons." Chopper translated the creature's languages so that the others would know what the creatures thought. The others knew exactly who was to blame here Dread he was the demon that killed these creatures herds and now for some reason the creatures thought they were the demons.

"But how could they think that we haven't even been here for a day." Ussop questioned as he looked to the little doctor for answers.

"Our smell until Franky farted we smelt like them, the demons so those creatures thought that we were them." Chopper explained as he looked to the creatures that were tearing apart the city looking for the demons.

"So we don't smell like them now so can't we just leave?" Franky questioned as he looked over the edge at the creatures that returned to the building that they were currently on top of.

"No these guys are really pissed off if they so much as feel another presence on the ground with them they will kill it." Chopper warned as all the Strawhats started to sweat each trying to think of a way they could leave and help the others sadly they only came to one solution.

"Someone needs to be a distraction while the others leave to help Robin-san, Zoro-san, and Sanji-san." Brooke spoke what the crew thought they all looked between one another each hoping that someone else would be the one to step up.

Chopper looked to the ground in shame as he found himself unable to be a distraction because all the while the Strawhats were deciding he could hear the beast bicker back and forth over how they should take care of the demons and none of which Chopper wanted to happen to him. Chopper's eyes went to Brooke who looked like he was about to speak before someone beat him to it.

"I'll stay Chopper is needed to check the others wounds, Brooke is fast enough to get there quickly and Franky is strong enough to fight off one of those bastards if it comes down to it. I will stay and hold off these creatures long enough for you guys to make a break for it." Ussop said bravely as he looked to the other three who's eyes were wide by the sudden proclamation.

"What Long Nose are you sure I can stay behind if you want?" Franky asked but Ussop's courage didn't falter as he turned his back to the others and looked to the city in front of him were the creatures continued to seek out the demons.

"No your right Franky what are we doing hiding while the others could be getting hurt or worse. Luffy would have taken these creatures head on back at the temple but here we are hiding on a roof. No more we have to help the others no matter what. I wont stand here in shake while they die so go, go and help Robin, Zoro, and Sanji and only after that is done come back here to help me ok." Ussop spoke commandingly as he didn't turn around to see there replies and went to the edge of the building and looked to the beasts.

"Hey you stupid bastards!! I AM THE GREAT CAPTAIN USSOP AND I COMMAND A CREW OF EIGHT THOUSAND MEN!! Tamago Boshi! Tamago Boshi! Tamago Boshi! Chō Kemuri Boshi!!" Ussop fired three rotten eggs before shooting a smoke screen and then dissapearing into the smoke. Ussop made a run in a straight line listening to the growls of the creatures as he ran past by it wasn't until the smoke started to clear did the aea explode in roars and the creatures took chase.

"AAAAHHH!!! DON'T EAT ME!! DON'T EAT ME!!" Ussop screamed as he broke into a mad dash crying out in terror as all the creatures rushed after him. On the roof Franky, Brooke, and Chopper sweat dropped as the once curagous captain Ussop broke into tears while running.

"Ok Long nose is holding off the beasts so Reindeer-Gorrila you go find Curly cook from the sounds of the battle he is probably hurt the most. Skeleton you go find Nico Robin and I will go get Swordsmen." Franky declared before each of them broke in their own direction heading to find their nakama.

With Ussop things were not looking good as he found the creatures were faster than they appeared and no matter how he tried to lose the beasts he couldn't manage to get out of there reach. The beasts were relentless as they attempted to rip Ussop apart piece by piece.

He came to realize that he was being herded because every time he tried to make a turn the creatures would speed up just enough to make sure he didn't. It was clear to Ussop were they were heading as in the didtance he could see a horde of creatures blocking his path. Thinking quick he launched a Hi no Tori Boshi at the horde infront of him in an attempt at defeating the beasts or even at the very least causing them to scatter. But his hopes were crushed when the creature captured the star in its beak and crushed it, the fire burst from the creatures mouth but it didn't even flinch.

Ussop screamed out in fear as the distance between he and the horde shortened but he couldn't slow down or turn around because of the creatures that seemed to be jogging behind him were knipping at his clothes.

He soon slid to a stop before he actually ran into the horde, Ussop found himself surrounded as the creatures all began to shreik and hop slightly as if celebrating a kill. It wasn't until the biggest of the creatures stepped forward did the others quiet it stepped into the center of the circle along with Ussop.

Ussop could feel the creatures emotions just by standing next to it, hatred it radiated off the beast and caused Ussop to sink into himself. He question what insanity had made him do a stupid thing like leading off a horde of beasts that were as big as Franky and as dangerous as Zoro. He found it deep within him a voice still whispered calling out to Ussop to show his true colors instead of his cowardice.

"Ussop-kun we are stronger than this we can take them easily." A voice Ussop knew to be Sogeking screamed out as Ussop's confidence flooded into him, but then something hit him like a shock from Enel and Ussop heard a voice scream from inside his head and the another whisper.

"Now I cant have you hiding this little ace up your sleeve can I?" A voice spoke before breaking into a maniacly laugh. Ussop felt all of his confidence drain out of him almost immediately as he looked to the creature that stood infront of him the creatures dark eyes aim directely at him. The creature snapped suddenly and lunged for Ussop taking a chunk out of his arm causing a blood curling scream to erupt from Ussop.

Ussop's body began to go into shock as his vision slowly started to fade. He didn't even notice the circle had broken and all the creatures had began ripping each other. The biggest one had four smaller ones on top of him ripping at his chest having his heart ripped out before the beasts began attacking each other. In the middle of the fray a child crossed the creatures who had all but annilated and stopped right infront of Ussop.

"Hmm I can't figure out why he wants to keep all of you guys alive, but orders are orders try to live ok." The boy said as he patted Ussop on the shoulder causing Ussop to fade into unconsiucness.


	12. Loss after Loss

Disclaimer: i do not One Piece and Oddworld all credit goes to Eiichiro Oda and Lorne Lanning respectively.

A/N Your lord and master Dreadgod returns! (crickets chirp) One day you will bow to me! and all crickets will die horrible deaths. anyways as it says in the summary im looking for a beta reader because apparently most people look at my first chapter and say this author cant even use grammer right so his story must suck but it doesnt dammit! does it? anyone (crickets chirp) ugh bastards!

Abe: I cant believe you killed Munch! your a monster!

DG: Im not the monster you are you and the rest of those oddworld inhabitants threatening to ruin my perfect world.

Abe: you got that out of Shrek didnt you?

DG: Noo..No of course not umm luffy start the show

Luffy: Yeah Yeah Yeah Chapter 13 The Choices We Make R&R!

Nami continued to scream in anguish from her crumpled stance, the blood from the giant being soaking into her clothes. All around her there was haunting laughter that seemed to eclipse her own screams as she looked into her blood stained hands she tried to figure out how any of this happened. It felt as if she had already been here yet that was impossible wasn't it. She had brief flashes of memory of her and Munch arriving at the Tree but after that it blurred only quick flashes of Munch's form crumpling to the floor as a branch repeatedly slammed into his head. The holder of the branch was her but how, why, when had she done it and then the tree it was burned terribly compared to the almost heavenly look it had prior.

Nami croaked in pain as she finally ran out of voice to scream, his laughter continued ripping at her heart. She looked up to him to see him staring at her laughing like a mad man his glowing eyes leaking tears of pure bliss as his laughter died down into a chuckle.

"Oh Nami-chan it is pathetic seeing you this way I mean only a moment ago you were so confidant in bringing me down here or has that slipped your mind?" Dread questioned his voice dripping with laughter.

"I….. I…. I…" Nami couldn't speak in all her life she had never felt this felling she knew what he was talking about and could see herself talking down to the Great Raisin telling him how Dread was going to butcher it when he showed up, but at the same time she couldn't remember anything about it, it was if she had done it without her ever knowing.

"Speechless how shocking well actually not so shocking since you had no control over your movements but still I think you would at least remember some of it so you didn't have to spend the last five minutes screaming." Dread mocked as he offered her a hand only to have it slapped away.

"What do you mean I wasn't in control of my movement!" Nami screamed as she rushed to her feet her fury taking over knowing this monster had something to do with Munch's death.

"Well that's a little more like you fiery, passionate, violent…" Dread began but was interrupted by a slap to the face as the navigator began to retract dread caught it what should have been grimace revealed a deadly smile as Dread leaned in towards Nami.

"You couldn't have proven my point better. Hehe that stung a bit now to answer your question all I did was lull you into a subconscious and let the cold calculated and cruel persona you so quickly hid when you met Mugiwara come out to play." Dread explained still grasping Nami's wrist tightening his grip till he heard a light hiss.

"You don't know me! So stop acting like you do you bastard! Now let me go!" Nami shouted in Dread's face the smile didn't leave his face but his eyes seemed to darken if only a little. His grasp tightened and what was a hiss now turned to scream as Nami fell to her knees wading in blood and tugged at her hand but to no avail. Dread yanked her back up and grabbed her chin with his other hand and forced her to look at him.

"Listen girl I know you! I know your life! I know your personality! I know everything about you! Your mind is nothing more than a picture book to me! You can't lie to yourself I wont let you! You are like me more than you know I've killed thousands to achieve my goals as would you! That creature over there would have seen the darkness in you and would have had that beast kill you! I saw this and spoke to your subconscious and you did the rest! You killed that beast of your own will all to protect your goal!" Dread screamed at her before throwing Nami into the shallow blood watching as the greenish blue water swallowed her up. His smile had left he couldn't understand why she wouldn't just accept what she had done. He watched as Nami's head rose coughing roughly in an attempt to spit out the foul tasting liquid she accidentally ingested. Her eyes darted towards Dread his lips curled into a frown his eyes now a dull glow.

"I did kill Munch and I did lead you here to kill the Great Raisin but I am not like you my goal… my love…. He wouldn't accept what I just did he can never know I did this. I realize now if I were to kill Robin even if you were to make him love me it would be tainted…. And dark I won't have that." Nami said her voice dead serious as she rose from the blood the thick liquid rolling off her as she looked towards the demon in front of her his frown turned to a scowl but he didn't move instead choosing to wait.

"What makes us different is my choice to stop this. I won't kill Robin even if it means forgetting all the bad that I've done and handing me my love for all eternity I still won't kill her." Nami stood her ground in front of the demon that had yet to move.

'So that's your answer?" Dread's eyes closed for a moment only to open again his eyes now lacking any glow to be seen. The once lightened rooms now almost pitch black as Nami could only see his outline standing in front of her.

"Yes it is." Nami answered as she walked towards him slightly allowing her a view of him. His scowl was no longer there instead a look of sadness. She knew if she wouldn't play his game she served no purpose so he would kill her.

_It's all I deserve _she thought as she awaited for what was to come. To her surprise nothing happened the demon sighed before disappearing all together. She could mildly making out the sounds of people talking from somewhere in the cave but the darkness hid their existence all together.

'This isn't over Nami-chan my goals will not be stopped because a piece on the board decided not to move. You will help me whether you like it or not." Dread's voice said from within her mind leaving Nami in shivers.

"OVER THERE! THERES A SURVIVOR!" A voice screamed as Nami looked towards the entrance to see figures heading towards her at rapid speeds. They looked like the beast that had sent Nami off the ship in the first place.

"Are you alright?" One of them said as the others looked over to the Great Raisin all lowering there head in mourning. The one that spoke to her grabbed her hand only to let go when the blood wiped off revealing Nami's true skin.

"SHIT! It's one of them!" The mudoken screamed but before any of them could speak a word they were attacked by a reptilian beast that bit into one of their jugulars while swinging himself around the turtle headed creature to attack the others. He let go off the neck of one to shoot his tongue at another which quickly wrapped around one of the now fleeing Mudokens and sent him flying back into the Lizards mouth ending with a bone snapping crunch. The four Mudokens all began chanting as lights gathered around their heads only for the Lizard to spray a thick liquid at two of them. At first the two Mudokens stood there for a moment wondering what that was suppose to do before screaming in pain as every place the liquid had landed began to melt away. As the two Mudokens crumpled into the ground dying the other two had finished their chant only to see the Lizard had disappeared entirely leaving no target to be found. Nami looked on in horror at what she had just witnessed only to realize the only thing that had protecting her from the Mudokens had just left as they turned and faced her. The lights that had been flowing around them quickly dashed at her but before they could reach her she heard blood curdling screams as she looked to the Mudokens one having been cut in half the other currently having its head being eaten by the Lizard. As soon as the lizard had gotten the Mudoken's head down he bit down hard and wreathed around a bit to rip the head from the shoulders. Nami eyes widened in both horror and disgust as the Lizard swallowed the head of the Mudoken his neck expanding to fit the object down his throat.

The Lizard then set his sights on Nami eyeing her with a feral grin as he began to approach her. It was at this time Nami heard gunfire and explosions coming from outside they where different fro anything she had heard before no stops just continual fire like a hundred guns firing within milliseconds of each other. Nami looked to the exit then to the Lizard who just stood there watching her movement. She wondered how far she would make it before getting torn in half but quickly dismissed the dark thought and went for it anyway. She hadn't gone four steps before the Lizard lifted her up and shot forward in a sprint putting Sanji's speed to shame as he reached the exit of the cave and the outside in what seemed like five seconds.

"Let me go Damnit!" Nami screamed before being silenced by a feral growl as the Lizard dashed away from the tree. Nami was having trouble seeing what was going on from the beasts speed but as she looked to the exit they had left she saw Dread just standing there as Mudokens both fought to kill him and killed to defend him. While they were all getting shot down by a group of highly mechanical beasts who carried high tech firearms and fired with out indiscriminatingly ripping into the Mudokens both fighting against and for Dread.

The Lizard man dashed into the forest at an insanely fast speed as he jumped into the trees quickly ascending to the canopy and after spitting acid into the canopy to make a hole they were on the canopy where the lizard man let go of Nami. He pulled out a pack that he had tied to his raggedy pants and threw it to Nami's feet. Nami surprised picked it up after identifying it as one of her own, inside her clima-tact a few snacks from her last meal on the ship and a few changes of clothes.

"Head east until the canopy trenches down, descend and behold Paramite city there you will find your Nakama Now Go!" The Lizard man hissed out before turning to leave. He was a few steps from descending before something warm touched his back he resisted the urge to snap.

"Wait how did you get this and why are you helping me?" Nami questioned before throwing her hand off the Reptile as she felt a feral growl emanate from him. He turned towards her just enough to were he could have one eye on her.

"Dread-sama told me to retrieve some of your thing so you could make this trip and reunite with Robin and kill her." Reptile growled biting his tongue in an attempt to resist the urge of consuming the beautiful figure behind him. It had been so long since he'd had human he'd almost forgotten the wonderful taste.

"You're with him!" Nami's eyes went livid as she dropped down to retrieve her clima-tact but when she turned around he was gone. Nami huffed in anger as she looked to the east all she could see was the green of the canopy which was surprisingly strong to have been able to support her figure as she looked to the hole that creature had made she realized just how strong the balcony was the acid had eaten through at least four feet of vegetation more than enough to support her so she continued.

Nami grabbed her pack and quickly changed into tight fitting jeans and a bikini top, making sure before hand to use her old clothes to wipe off as much blood as possible, and quickly began moving east the sooner she got to her Nakama the sooner she could feel at home again.

_The sooner you can kill Robin you mean_. The whisper shot through her at first she thought Dread was still in her head but when the voice was her own she worried. She thought to the others to keep her mind off of the distressing whisper and thought to her crew or more importantly Luffy. She wandered how he was holding off if how he was or if he was lost or hurt. For a split second she could have sworn she could actually feel him thinking about her too but in that moment she gained one of his controlling emotions.

Nami's stomach let off a very Luffy like growl as she realized she hadn't eaten in a day and so many hours.

"Well I'll eat first and then I'll find you baka." She spoke as if he was standing right next to her. She smiled sadly she already missed him so much.

_With Luffy _

"GRRRAAHH Strawhat! Our food!" Big head screamed as he fell to his knees almost a years worth of rations gone in a matter of minutes and the culprit now as round as a ball just burped.

"What's wrong Big Face that wasn't even a lot of food and most of it was dry?" Luffy pouted as he went to drink some water.

"Strawhat Don't!" Big Face Screamed as he threw himself at Luffy in an attempt to stop him only to be to late as he downed the water. Big face watched in disgust as Luffy's already bulbous form grew exponentially.

"AWW Now that… hit the spot." Luffy said as he attempted to move his arm to rub his belly only to find his arm was to fat to move. He shrugged or at least tried to and began moving to the exit which ended with him not being able to move as his back fat had gotten him stuck in the very hut which the food had been located.

"AHHH! Big Face help me I'm stuck!" Luffy shouted as he looked to the Mask wearing Mudoken for help only to find the Mudoken had already started walking away.

"Serves you right glutton! Now you can stay there until we'll come help you when Abe wakes up!" Big Face called from over his shoulder as he disappeared into one of the many huts that made up the Mudoken encampment.

"No you can't come back. I'm sorry! Come back please ugh fine I'll just follow you." Luffy spoke to no one its not that he minded being alone it was just having to wait here for anywhere longer than 5 minutes seemed really, really boring something he didn't want to do. So with that Luffy attempted to move in his giant bulbish form only to find he was far mar round than he had ever been. He couldn't even see anything below his chin.

"Ugh well I guess I will just sleep it off." Luffy said and like that fell asleep hoping that the weight would dissipate in his sleep.

12 Hours Later

"Strawhat… Strawhat wake up." Big face called to him as he looked at the sleeping Luffy he couldn't understand how the boy had managed to absorb all that food, Looking exactly as he had before he even consume the food. But before he could think on it more he thought back to the more pressing matter Dread's crew had made the first move by utterly destroying the rest of the Strawhats minus Luffy and the orange haired girl.

'Ugh Nami five more minutes please I'm sleepy." Luffy said in a raspy sleepy voice as he lifted his arm making an attempt to push Nami but when his hand touched a mask he shot straight up remembering where he was.

"What's up Big Face?" Luffy questioned slightly embarrassed as he looked around to see the room was filled with Mudokens with Abe being closest to the exit. Abe's face etched with sadness and guilt as the limbs he had cut off still hadn't returned to their original color.

"Strawhat Dread's Crew they defeated your own." Big Face spoke solemnly as he looked at Luffy through his mask. For his part Luffy's mind was running 500 miles a minute.

"Are they Ok? Are They Hurt? Where Are They? Where are Dread's crew I'll Kill them myself?" Luffy asked at first beginning with distress now fury was all that was left. He knew his crew was alright they had to be.

"Your crew is fine they have all been healed by our second best healer no need to worry. We just thought it would be necessary for you to know that now our burden has become yours as well for Dread has seen you." Big Face explained he had hoped That Sadistic Beast wouldn't have caught on so quickly so the Strawhats could retrieve the artifact in the shadows but that appeared to be a fools dream now. Dread sent them a warning now the time was set, the Strawhats mortality would be met in a day or two as Dread's crew only targeted those they planned to kill. That's why the Mudoken encampment had to be moved constantly Dread was never in the dark when it came to knowledge. He would send Sligs, Interns, Scrabs, Paramites, and all other manner of creature out to find them so they moved every two days or the encampment would be destroyed with everyone in it minus Abe and himself who would be tortured until they were under his control.

"What do you mean he's seen me where if he's seen me then he's nearby and I'll beat his ass!" Luffy roared thinking of the man he was more of a monster than anyone Luffy had ever faced so he was necessary to beat. His crew was fine like he had thought but the defeat he wasn't sure how they would take it they had never lost like that before all being defeated without taking down anyone an utter defeat is something that can shake a crew to their core he only hoped they would handle it well.

"No not like actually seen you more he knows you're here and wishes death upon you and your friends." Big face explained as he walked towards the middle of the room as did Abe.

The Mudokens who littered the room all sat around both Abe and Big Face who were now facing each other. The Mudokens who had circled them all began a low pitch hymn that almost lulled Luffy to sleep the moment they started.

"Strawhat! Dread is like no one you have ever faced his strength is something you have only imagined, his abilities are god like. But his most deadly ability is his words they rip at the soul claiming all who are foolish enough to be ensnared. It is time you and Abe began your quest I had planned on having you move when your crew had collected the artifacts but since Dread's moving as must you NOW GO DESTROY THE DEMON AND SAVE US ALL!" Big Face roared as a portal of birds opened up in between him and Abe. Abe ran through as if it were nothing disappearing in a flutter of light. Luffy ran to where Abe had stood and looked at the portal only to see Big Face, the birds flew in circles every once in a while a spark of electricity would zap between birds.

"You are our last hope Strawhat end this please." Big Face spoke before joining the chant himself. Luffy nodded and ran through the portal only to find himself a hundred feet up in the air and falling.

"YAHOOO!" Luffy laughed out as he soared and aimed for the break in the canopy of where he imagined Abe had gone only to find himself grabbed by something just as he broke the canopy. Luffy looked to what had grabbed him only to be surprised by it being Abe's hair as Abe himself hung from a branch. Abe immediately made a motion of silence to Luffy as he pointed down to a group of what looked to Luffy to be creatures wearing metal pants and wielding guns. Luffy smiled knowing the guns wouldn't have any effect on him he pulled himself free from Abe's hair and plummeted down again. Abe silently cursed the boy as he too began to descend there were ten Sligs all wielding rapid fire armor piercing guns and the boy wanted to play hero.

_Fool _Abe thought as he quickly used the Rokushiki technique and kicked the air effectively standing on air as he chanted quickly sending lights at one of the Sligs. As Abe possessed one of the Sligs the others looked up to notice Luffy in the air.

"Gommu Gommu no Gatling gun!" Luffy Screamed as his fists crushed 4 of them into the ground. Abe's slig began firing at the other five killing 3 of them and preparing to shoot the other two before Luffy slammed his fist into his and one of the other Sligs effectively defeating them both.

Gun shots were heard as the last slig finally got shots off as Luffy stood smiling his eyes widened as pain shot through him.

"LUFFY YOU IDIOT!" Abe screamed as he sent his heal crushing down on the last of the Sligs only to turn to Luffy and began healing him. The idiot had taken almost a round; luckily the shots had been low so he was still living just in a hell of a lot of pain. Wide eyed Luffy was in shock what had happened it was only a gun bullets cant pierce rubber he lifted his head just enough to see the damage his stomach area looked like a bleeding hamburger. He gurgled blood as he felt the lights fading away but the moment he felt it, it was gone as he looked to his wounds all that was there was his messed up shirt. He looked to Abe who looked a little worn but smiling in victory. That was until he saw Luffy looking at him as his eyes went livid and his stitched lips snarled.

"You idiot what the hell were you thinking! You saw there guns! And you still jumped down! Argh Idiot!" Abe shouted as he turned the other way and went to pick up one of the guns and aimed it at a tree and fired in three seconds the tree was down and the bullets hand gone into the tree behind it.

"You thought you could survive that?" Abe shouted looking towards Luffy who was still shocked beyond belief why didn't the pellet just bounce off the tree like they should have. How did it cut down the tree and how did it do it so quickly.

"I…I'm sorry I didn't know they could do…. Do that… if I had known I wouldn't have." Luffy stuttered out he would be more careful now he realized that this island wasn't just different in general inhabitants the technology was different to. Flashes to how many times he would have died if the guns had always been like that ran through his head, he gulped.

"Its ok no need to get upset now that it's over its just there is a limit to how many times I can revive someone from the dead you know." Abe spoke closing his hands after he let slip that Luffy died. He looked to Luffy who was shocked beyond belief as he crumpled to the ground.

"I…. I Died?" Shock ran through Luffy's body he had known he was messed up a lot but, dead when had he died.

"Well it's not that big only for a millisecond while I was healing you." Abe said trying to calm Luffy down.

"I'm sorry I'll follow your lead till I get a hang of this place. And thank you." Luffy whispered out he had always been able to just jump into an islands problem and handle it. This island he had died once and lost both a hand and a leg for once he would have to listen instead of running straight into trouble.

"No problem now the three kings have spoken to me its time to free my people because within this ordeal is almost over. They deserve a small taste of freedom before its over whether this ends in happiness or annihilation the least I can do is make there last moment's good ones." Abe said before turning away from Luffy and heading east. Luffy followed but stayed behind him he wouldn't run blindly anymore.

"What about my Nakama? When do we see them?" Luffy asked Abe as the walked through the thick jungle.

"We will meet them in three days." Abe said only to be slammed into a tree. Luffy's eyes were livid as he held Abe against the tree. He thought to his crew they had just lost their first real loss and Nami she was away from everyone all alone, he couldn't stand it.

"What do you mean! We should find them first and then do what you have to do!" Luffy shouted only to earn a knee to the stomach knocking a gasping Luffy away only to grab one of Luffy's arms and forcing Luffy against the tree chest first.

"Listen here Luffy you've been away from your friends for a day I've been away from mine for 15 years and in those 15 years every moment of their lives have been filled with pain. My people are born to die! They dig and dig that madman's tunnel! Suffering through starvation, pneumonia, fatigue, and disease they continue their painful existences in the hope that one day they will see freedom. And now that they have a chance at freedom you ask them to wait so we can hike a day back the way we came so you can see your friends! Get over yourself you selfish brat think about something other than your own little world." Abe screamed at Luffy before tossing Luffy in front of him.

"The Three Kings and Shrykull himself told me you're the key to all of this so we go forward or I beat you down and carry you forward understood. There's no going back not when we are so close. So what's your choice?" Abe commanded getting into a fighting stance. Luffy stood up and instead of feeling anger he felt respect here was a man who had no responsibility to these people, he owed them nothing and yet he self bared the burden of them all. Luffy knew he would die for his cause he didn't have to know any of them he would still die for them.

"BE MY NAKAMA!" Luffy shouted out a ear splitting smile on his face. Abe at first stood in shock only to smile this boy was a strange one.

"Tell you what you help me end what started 15 years ago and then we'll talk deal?" Abe smiled as he walked past Luffy heading towards the Mudoken Hatching factories.

"Deal and I won't forget either! Shishishi." Luffy laughed out before turning to catch up to Abe but stopped in his tracks once the jungle revealing something in the distance Luffy had never seen in his life.

A giant black building shooting clouds of smoke from above and draining something Luffy didn't want to identify from the ground that had killed off all the tree's and vegetation nearby. A blight ruining the otherwise beautiful jungle spewing toxins to promise no trees would sprout out if it were ever destroyed.

"What is that?" Luffy stood speechless as he looked to Abe whose eyes burned in hatred. Abe clenched his hands in an attempt to stop shaking the fury that burned through him was indescribably.

"This is MHF the Mudoken Hatching Farm this is where they house our queens to control the flow of Mudokens making it once the eggs hatch they are born into darkness instead of in the nurturing hands of their clan. This is where they sew our mouths and sometimes our eyes shut. This is where I was born." Abe spoke his voice dripping with sadness. Luffy looked to him Abe had been a slave too now Luffy felt horrible his head lowering.

"Lets Go!" Abe yelled as he ran towards the factory in the distance not caring if Luffy was following or not. This had been the second place he had liberated when he gained his freedom it seemed Dread had reopened the plant not even a year after landing here. Abe looked to his right to see Luffy keeping up with his speed yet staying just far enough behind him incase Abe wanted him to stop. A determined face spread across Luffy as he vowed to help Abe destroy this factory and make sure it never started again,


	13. The Choices We Make

Disclaimer: i do not One Piece and Oddworld all credit goes to Eiichiro Oda and Lorne Lanning respectively.

A/N Your lord and master Dreadgod returns! (crickets chirp) One day you will bow to me! and all crickets will die horrible deaths. anyways as it says in the summary im looking for a beta reader because apparently most people look at my first chapter and say this author cant even use grammer right so his story must suck but it doesnt dammit! does it? anyone (crickets chirp) ugh bastards!

Abe: I cant believe you killed Munch! your a monster!

DG: Im not the monster you are you and the rest of those oddworld inhabitants threatening to ruin my perfect world.

Abe: you got that out of Shrek didnt you?

DG: Noo..No of course not umm luffy start the show

Luffy: Yeah Yeah Yeah Chapter 13 The Choices We Make R&R!

Nami continued to scream in anguish from her crumpled stance, the blood from the giant being soaking into her clothes. All around her there was haunting laughter that seemed to eclipse her own screams as she looked into her blood stained hands she tried to figure out how any of this happened. It felt as if she had already been here yet that was impossible wasn't it. She had brief flashes of memory of her and Munch arriving at the Tree but after that it blurred only quick flashes of Munch's form crumpling to the floor as a branch repeatedly slammed into his head. The holder of the branch was her but how, why, when had she done it and then the tree it was burned terribly compared to the almost heavenly look it had prior.

Nami croaked in pain as she finally ran out of voice to scream, his laughter continued ripping at her heart. She looked up to him to see him staring at her laughing like a mad man his glowing eyes leaking tears of pure bliss as his laughter died down into a chuckle.

"Oh Nami-chan it is pathetic seeing you this way I mean only a moment ago you were so confidant in bringing me down here or has that slipped your mind?" Dread questioned his voice dripping with laughter.

"I….. I…. I…" Nami couldn't speak in all her life she had never felt this felling she knew what he was talking about and could see herself talking down to the Great Raisin telling him how Dread was going to butcher it when he showed up, but at the same time she couldn't remember anything about it, it was if she had done it without her ever knowing.

"Speechless how shocking well actually not so shocking since you had no control over your movements but still I think you would at least remember some of it so you didn't have to spend the last five minutes screaming." Dread mocked as he offered her a hand only to have it slapped away.

"What do you mean I wasn't in control of my movement!" Nami screamed as she rushed to her feet her fury taking over knowing this monster had something to do with Munch's death.

"Well that's a little more like you fiery, passionate, violent…" Dread began but was interrupted by a slap to the face as the navigator began to retract dread caught it what should have been grimace revealed a deadly smile as Dread leaned in towards Nami.

"You couldn't have proven my point better. Hehe that stung a bit now to answer your question all I did was lull you into a subconscious and let the cold calculated and cruel persona you so quickly hid when you met Mugiwara come out to play." Dread explained still grasping Nami's wrist tightening his grip till he heard a light hiss.

"You don't know me! So stop acting like you do you bastard! Now let me go!" Nami shouted in Dread's face the smile didn't leave his face but his eyes seemed to darken if only a little. His grasp tightened and what was a hiss now turned to scream as Nami fell to her knees wading in blood and tugged at her hand but to no avail. Dread yanked her back up and grabbed her chin with his other hand and forced her to look at him.

"Listen girl I know you! I know your life! I know your personality! I know everything about you! Your mind is nothing more than a picture book to me! You can't lie to yourself I wont let you! You are like me more than you know I've killed thousands to achieve my goals as would you! That creature over there would have seen the darkness in you and would have had that beast kill you! I saw this and spoke to your subconscious and you did the rest! You killed that beast of your own will all to protect your goal!" Dread screamed at her before throwing Nami into the shallow blood watching as the greenish blue water swallowed her up. His smile had left he couldn't understand why she wouldn't just accept what she had done. He watched as Nami's head rose coughing roughly in an attempt to spit out the foul tasting liquid she accidentally ingested. Her eyes darted towards Dread his lips curled into a frown his eyes now a dull glow.

"I did kill Munch and I did lead you here to kill the Great Raisin but I am not like you my goal… my love…. He wouldn't accept what I just did he can never know I did this. I realize now if I were to kill Robin even if you were to make him love me it would be tainted…. And dark I won't have that." Nami said her voice dead serious as she rose from the blood the thick liquid rolling off her as she looked towards the demon in front of her his frown turned to a scowl but he didn't move instead choosing to wait.

"What makes us different is my choice to stop this. I won't kill Robin even if it means forgetting all the bad that I've done and handing me my love for all eternity I still won't kill her." Nami stood her ground in front of the demon that had yet to move.

'So that's your answer?" Dread's eyes closed for a moment only to open again his eyes now lacking any glow to be seen. The once lightened rooms now almost pitch black as Nami could only see his outline standing in front of her.

"Yes it is." Nami answered as she walked towards him slightly allowing her a view of him. His scowl was no longer there instead a look of sadness. She knew if she wouldn't play his game she served no purpose so he would kill her.

_It's all I deserve _she thought as she awaited for what was to come. To her surprise nothing happened the demon sighed before disappearing all together. She could mildly making out the sounds of people talking from somewhere in the cave but the darkness hid their existence all together.

'This isn't over Nami-chan my goals will not be stopped because a piece on the board decided not to move. You will help me whether you like it or not." Dread's voice said from within her mind leaving Nami in shivers.

"OVER THERE! THERES A SURVIVOR!" A voice screamed as Nami looked towards the entrance to see figures heading towards her at rapid speeds. They looked like the beast that had sent Nami off the ship in the first place.

"Are you alright?" One of them said as the others looked over to the Great Raisin all lowering there head in mourning. The one that spoke to her grabbed her hand only to let go when the blood wiped off revealing Nami's true skin.

"SHIT! It's one of them!" The mudoken screamed but before any of them could speak a word they were attacked by a reptilian beast that bit into one of their jugulars while swinging himself around the turtle headed creature to attack the others. He let go off the neck of one to shoot his tongue at another which quickly wrapped around one of the now fleeing Mudokens and sent him flying back into the Lizards mouth ending with a bone snapping crunch. The four Mudokens all began chanting as lights gathered around their heads only for the Lizard to spray a thick liquid at two of them. At first the two Mudokens stood there for a moment wondering what that was suppose to do before screaming in pain as every place the liquid had landed began to melt away. As the two Mudokens crumpled into the ground dying the other two had finished their chant only to see the Lizard had disappeared entirely leaving no target to be found. Nami looked on in horror at what she had just witnessed only to realize the only thing that had protecting her from the Mudokens had just left as they turned and faced her. The lights that had been flowing around them quickly dashed at her but before they could reach her she heard blood curdling screams as she looked to the Mudokens one having been cut in half the other currently having its head being eaten by the Lizard. As soon as the lizard had gotten the Mudoken's head down he bit down hard and wreathed around a bit to rip the head from the shoulders. Nami eyes widened in both horror and disgust as the Lizard swallowed the head of the Mudoken his neck expanding to fit the object down his throat.

The Lizard then set his sights on Nami eyeing her with a feral grin as he began to approach her. It was at this time Nami heard gunfire and explosions coming from outside they where different fro anything she had heard before no stops just continual fire like a hundred guns firing within milliseconds of each other. Nami looked to the exit then to the Lizard who just stood there watching her movement. She wondered how far she would make it before getting torn in half but quickly dismissed the dark thought and went for it anyway. She hadn't gone four steps before the Lizard lifted her up and shot forward in a sprint putting Sanji's speed to shame as he reached the exit of the cave and the outside in what seemed like five seconds.

"Let me go Damnit!" Nami screamed before being silenced by a feral growl as the Lizard dashed away from the tree. Nami was having trouble seeing what was going on from the beasts speed but as she looked to the exit they had left she saw Dread just standing there as Mudokens both fought to kill him and killed to defend him. While they were all getting shot down by a group of highly mechanical beasts who carried high tech firearms and fired with out indiscriminatingly ripping into the Mudokens both fighting against and for Dread.

The Lizard man dashed into the forest at an insanely fast speed as he jumped into the trees quickly ascending to the canopy and after spitting acid into the canopy to make a hole they were on the canopy where the lizard man let go of Nami. He pulled out a pack that he had tied to his raggedy pants and threw it to Nami's feet. Nami surprised picked it up after identifying it as one of her own, inside her clima-tact a few snacks from her last meal on the ship and a few changes of clothes.

"Head east until the canopy trenches down, descend and behold Paramite city there you will find your Nakama Now Go!" The Lizard man hissed out before turning to leave. He was a few steps from descending before something warm touched his back he resisted the urge to snap.

"Wait how did you get this and why are you helping me?" Nami questioned before throwing her hand off the Reptile as she felt a feral growl emanate from him. He turned towards her just enough to were he could have one eye on her.

"Dread-sama told me to retrieve some of your thing so you could make this trip and reunite with Robin and kill her." Reptile growled biting his tongue in an attempt to resist the urge of consuming the beautiful figure behind him. It had been so long since he'd had human he'd almost forgotten the wonderful taste.

"You're with him!" Nami's eyes went livid as she dropped down to retrieve her clima-tact but when she turned around he was gone. Nami huffed in anger as she looked to the east all she could see was the green of the canopy which was surprisingly strong to have been able to support her figure as she looked to the hole that creature had made she realized just how strong the balcony was the acid had eaten through at least four feet of vegetation more than enough to support her so she continued.

Nami grabbed her pack and quickly changed into tight fitting jeans and a bikini top, making sure before hand to use her old clothes to wipe off as much blood as possible, and quickly began moving east the sooner she got to her Nakama the sooner she could feel at home again.

_The sooner you can kill Robin you mean_. The whisper shot through her at first she thought Dread was still in her head but when the voice was her own she worried. She thought to the others to keep her mind off of the distressing whisper and thought to her crew or more importantly Luffy. She wandered how he was holding off if how he was or if he was lost or hurt. For a split second she could have sworn she could actually feel him thinking about her too but in that moment she gained one of his controlling emotions.

Nami's stomach let off a very Luffy like growl as she realized she hadn't eaten in a day and so many hours.

"Well I'll eat first and then I'll find you baka." She spoke as if he was standing right next to her. She smiled sadly she already missed him so much.

_With Luffy _

"GRRRAAHH Strawhat! Our food!" Big head screamed as he fell to his knees almost a years worth of rations gone in a matter of minutes and the culprit now as round as a ball just burped.

"What's wrong Big Face that wasn't even a lot of food and most of it was dry?" Luffy pouted as he went to drink some water.

"Strawhat Don't!" Big Face Screamed as he threw himself at Luffy in an attempt to stop him only to be to late as he downed the water. Big face watched in disgust as Luffy's already bulbous form grew exponentially.

"AWW Now that… hit the spot." Luffy said as he attempted to move his arm to rub his belly only to find his arm was to fat to move. He shrugged or at least tried to and began moving to the exit which ended with him not being able to move as his back fat had gotten him stuck in the very hut which the food had been located.

"AHHH! Big Face help me I'm stuck!" Luffy shouted as he looked to the Mask wearing Mudoken for help only to find the Mudoken had already started walking away.

"Serves you right glutton! Now you can stay there until we'll come help you when Abe wakes up!" Big Face called from over his shoulder as he disappeared into one of the many huts that made up the Mudoken encampment.

"No you can't come back. I'm sorry! Come back please ugh fine I'll just follow you." Luffy spoke to no one its not that he minded being alone it was just having to wait here for anywhere longer than 5 minutes seemed really, really boring something he didn't want to do. So with that Luffy attempted to move in his giant bulbish form only to find he was far mar round than he had ever been. He couldn't even see anything below his chin.

"Ugh well I guess I will just sleep it off." Luffy said and like that fell asleep hoping that the weight would dissipate in his sleep.

12 Hours Later

"Strawhat… Strawhat wake up." Big face called to him as he looked at the sleeping Luffy he couldn't understand how the boy had managed to absorb all that food, Looking exactly as he had before he even consume the food. But before he could think on it more he thought back to the more pressing matter Dread's crew had made the first move by utterly destroying the rest of the Strawhats minus Luffy and the orange haired girl.

'Ugh Nami five more minutes please I'm sleepy." Luffy said in a raspy sleepy voice as he lifted his arm making an attempt to push Nami but when his hand touched a mask he shot straight up remembering where he was.

"What's up Big Face?" Luffy questioned slightly embarrassed as he looked around to see the room was filled with Mudokens with Abe being closest to the exit. Abe's face etched with sadness and guilt as the limbs he had cut off still hadn't returned to their original color.

"Strawhat Dread's Crew they defeated your own." Big Face spoke solemnly as he looked at Luffy through his mask. For his part Luffy's mind was running 500 miles a minute.

"Are they Ok? Are They Hurt? Where Are They? Where are Dread's crew I'll Kill them myself?" Luffy asked at first beginning with distress now fury was all that was left. He knew his crew was alright they had to be.

"Your crew is fine they have all been healed by our second best healer no need to worry. We just thought it would be necessary for you to know that now our burden has become yours as well for Dread has seen you." Big Face explained he had hoped That Sadistic Beast wouldn't have caught on so quickly so the Strawhats could retrieve the artifact in the shadows but that appeared to be a fools dream now. Dread sent them a warning now the time was set, the Strawhats mortality would be met in a day or two as Dread's crew only targeted those they planned to kill. That's why the Mudoken encampment had to be moved constantly Dread was never in the dark when it came to knowledge. He would send Sligs, Interns, Scrabs, Paramites, and all other manner of creature out to find them so they moved every two days or the encampment would be destroyed with everyone in it minus Abe and himself who would be tortured until they were under his control.

"What do you mean he's seen me where if he's seen me then he's nearby and I'll beat his ass!" Luffy roared thinking of the man he was more of a monster than anyone Luffy had ever faced so he was necessary to beat. His crew was fine like he had thought but the defeat he wasn't sure how they would take it they had never lost like that before all being defeated without taking down anyone an utter defeat is something that can shake a crew to their core he only hoped they would handle it well.

"No not like actually seen you more he knows you're here and wishes death upon you and your friends." Big face explained as he walked towards the middle of the room as did Abe.

The Mudokens who littered the room all sat around both Abe and Big Face who were now facing each other. The Mudokens who had circled them all began a low pitch hymn that almost lulled Luffy to sleep the moment they started.

"Strawhat! Dread is like no one you have ever faced his strength is something you have only imagined, his abilities are god like. But his most deadly ability is his words they rip at the soul claiming all who are foolish enough to be ensnared. It is time you and Abe began your quest I had planned on having you move when your crew had collected the artifacts but since Dread's moving as must you NOW GO DESTROY THE DEMON AND SAVE US ALL!" Big Face roared as a portal of birds opened up in between him and Abe. Abe ran through as if it were nothing disappearing in a flutter of light. Luffy ran to where Abe had stood and looked at the portal only to see Big Face, the birds flew in circles every once in a while a spark of electricity would zap between birds.

"You are our last hope Strawhat end this please." Big Face spoke before joining the chant himself. Luffy nodded and ran through the portal only to find himself a hundred feet up in the air and falling.

"YAHOOO!" Luffy laughed out as he soared and aimed for the break in the canopy of where he imagined Abe had gone only to find himself grabbed by something just as he broke the canopy. Luffy looked to what had grabbed him only to be surprised by it being Abe's hair as Abe himself hung from a branch. Abe immediately made a motion of silence to Luffy as he pointed down to a group of what looked to Luffy to be creatures wearing metal pants and wielding guns. Luffy smiled knowing the guns wouldn't have any effect on him he pulled himself free from Abe's hair and plummeted down again. Abe silently cursed the boy as he too began to descend there were ten Sligs all wielding rapid fire armor piercing guns and the boy wanted to play hero.

_Fool _Abe thought as he quickly used the Rokushiki technique and kicked the air effectively standing on air as he chanted quickly sending lights at one of the Sligs. As Abe possessed one of the Sligs the others looked up to notice Luffy in the air.

"Gommu Gommu no Gatling gun!" Luffy Screamed as his fists crushed 4 of them into the ground. Abe's slig began firing at the other five killing 3 of them and preparing to shoot the other two before Luffy slammed his fist into his and one of the other Sligs effectively killing them both.

Gun shots were heard as the last slig finally got shots off as Luffy stood smiling his eyes widened as pain shot through him.

"LUFFY YOU IDIOT!" Abe screamed as he sent his heal crushing down on the last of the Sligs only to turn to Luffy and began healing him. The idiot had taken almost a round; luckily the shots had been low so he was still living just in a hell of a lot of pain. Wide eyed Luffy was in shock what had happened it was only a gun bullets cant pierce rubber he lifted his head just enough to see the damage his stomach area looked like a bleeding hamburger. He gurgled blood as he felt the lights fading away but the moment he felt it, it was gone as he looked to his wounds all that was there was his messed up shirt. He looked to Abe who looked a little worn but smiling in victory. That was until he saw Luffy looking at him as his eyes went livid and his stitched lips snarled.

"You idiot what the hell were you thinking! You saw there guns! And you still jumped down! Argh Idiot!" Abe shouted as he turned the other way and went to pick up one of the guns and aimed it at a tree and fired in three seconds the tree was down and the bullets hand gone into the tree behind it.

"You thought you could survive that?" Abe shouted looking towards Luffy who was still shocked beyond belief why didn't the pellet just bounce off the tree like they should have. How did it cut down the tree and how did it do it so quickly.

"I…I'm sorry I didn't know they could do…. Do that… if I had known I wouldn't have." Luffy stuttered out he would be more careful now he realized that this island wasn't just different in general inhabitants the technology was different to. Flashes to how many times he would have died if the guns had always been like that ran through his head, he gulped.

"Its ok no need to get upset now that it's over its just there is a limit to how many times I can revive someone from the dead you know." Abe spoke closing his hands after he let slip that Luffy died. He looked to Luffy who was shocked beyond belief as he crumpled to the ground.

"I…. I Died?" Shock ran through Luffy's body he had known he was messed up a lot but, dead when had he died.

"Well it's not that big only for a millisecond while I was healing you." Abe said trying to calm Luffy down.

"I'm sorry I'll follow your lead till I get a hang of this place. And thank you." Luffy whispered out he had always been able to just jump into an islands problem and handle it. This island he had died once and lost both a hand and a leg for once he would have to listen instead of running straight into trouble.

"No problem now the three kings have spoken to me its time to free my people because within this ordeal is almost over. They deserve a small taste of freedom before its over whether this ends in happiness or annihilation the least I can do is make there last moment's good ones." Abe said before turning away from Luffy and heading east. Luffy followed but stayed behind him he wouldn't run blindly anymore.

"What about my Nakama? When do we see them?" Luffy asked Abe as the walked through the thick jungle.

"We will meet them in three days." Abe said only to be slammed into a tree. Luffy's eyes were livid as he held Abe against the tree. He thought to his crew they had just lost their first real loss and Nami she was away from everyone all alone, he couldn't stand it.

"What do you mean! We should find them first and then do what you have to do!" Luffy shouted only to earn a knee to the stomach knocking a gasping Luffy away only to grab one of Luffy's arms and forcing Luffy against the tree chest first.

"Listen here Luffy you've been away from your friends for a day I've been away from mine for 15 years and in those 15 years every moment of their lives have been filled with pain. My people are born to die! They dig and dig that madman's tunnel! Suffering through starvation, pneumonia, fatigue, and disease they continue their painful existences in the hope that one day they will see freedom. And now that they have a chance at freedom you ask them to wait so we can hike a day back the way we came so you can see your friends! Get over yourself you selfish brat think about something other than your own little world." Abe screamed at Luffy before tossing Luffy in front of him.

"The Three Kings and Shrykull himself told me you're the key to all of this so we go forward or I beat you down and carry you forward understood. There's no going back not when we are so close. So what's your choice?" Abe commanded getting into a fighting stance. Luffy stood up and instead of feeling anger he felt respect here was a man who had no responsibility to these people, he owed them nothing and yet he self bared the burden of them all. Luffy knew he would die for his cause he didn't have to know any of them he would still die for them.

"BE MY NAKAMA!" Luffy shouted out a ear splitting smile on his face. Abe at first stood in shock only to smile this boy was a strange one.

"Tell you what you help me end what started 15 years ago and then we'll talk deal?" Abe smiled as he walked past Luffy heading towards the Mudoken Hatching factories.

"Deal and I won't forget either! Shishishi." Luffy laughed out before turning to catch up to Abe but stopped in his tracks once the jungle revealing something in the distance Luffy had never seen in his life.

A giant black building shooting clouds of smoke from above and draining something Luffy didn't want to identify from the ground that had killed off all the tree's and vegetation nearby. A blight ruining the otherwise beautiful jungle spewing toxins to promise no trees would sprout out if it were ever destroyed.

"What is that?" Luffy stood speechless as he looked to Abe whose eyes burned in hatred. Abe clenched his hands in an attempt to stop shaking the fury that burned through him was indescribably.

"This is MHF the Mudoken Hatching Farm this is where they house our queens to control the flow of Mudokens making it once the eggs hatch they are born into darkness instead of in the nurturing hands of their clan. This is where they sew our mouths and sometimes our eyes shut. This is where I was born." Abe spoke his voice dripping with sadness. Luffy looked to him Abe had been a slave too now Luffy felt horrible his head lowering.

"Lets Go!" Abe yelled as he ran towards the factory in the distance not caring if Luffy was following or not. This had been the second place he had liberated when he gained his freedom it seemed Dread had reopened the plant not even a year after landing here. Abe looked to his right to see Luffy keeping up with his speed yet staying just far enough behind him incase Abe wanted him to stop. A determined face spread across Luffy as he vowed to help Abe destroy this factory and make sure it never started again,


	14. The Factory

disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Oddworld credit goes to Eiichiro Oda and Lorne Lanning respectively.

A/N Muawahahaha 3 chapters in a weeks your lord and Master dreadgod's on a roll! (crickets chirp) Burn in hell then! anyway it recently came to me the Oddworld Series has gotten a Reboot starting with Strangers Wrath getting rereleased on PSN suck it Xbox fans! lol ok so my beta is on two my third chapter as we speak and hopefully ive had the whole story Beta'd by the end of the week so yeah to that! Now Luffy, Abe lead us in!

Abe: Your not gonna berate me or call me stich lips or anything?

DG: No now start the show.

Abe: Hmm well then this time im gonna take this time to berate you! you bastard!

DG: Ugh Im in too good of a mood to deal with this! Luffy Start us up

Luffy: Alright Chapter 14 the Factory! R&R plz and Thank you!

Abe and Luffy rushed to the factory each vowing to shut it down for good as they rushed their movement didn't go unnoticed. Above in the sky a mechanical sentry eye watched the duo as the moved setting off ear piercing alarms to alert any and all forces to the intruders.

"Shit!" Abe screamed as he shot into the sky using the Rokushiki technique jumping through the air as if it were nothing more than rock. He slammed his foot through the eye effectively ending the alarm for the time being. As a side note the eye also had enough bolts of electricity running through it to cook a Scrab in mere seconds as Abe had forgotten. Luffy watched in shock as the now smoldering Mudoken fell towards the ground only to break into birds as soon as he hit ground.

The birds hovered near Luffy for a moment before dispensing Abe as if nothing had happened. The Mudoken looked angry for a few seconds before looking to a starry eyed Luffy.

"How'd you do that?" Luffy screamed out looking to the Mudoken for answers only to find the Mudoken grabbing him and throwing them behind a rock. Abe once a again motioned for quiet and this time Luffy submitted.

Sounds of mechanical legs could be heard as Luffy peered his head over a the rock that they were hiding behind to see the same creatures that had killed Luffy. On his description they were had green featherless crow faces except were a beak should be five or so tentacles replaced them for their bodies they had a small torso but massive arms, but the weirdest trait of all were their lack of a lower body all of them wearing robotic legs. Each of the creatures wore a gas mask, which covered their mouths and their eyes, while carrying a high tech gun.

"Someone destroyed a security orb! I want its head on a damn plate! Now search!" One of the creatures screamed at the others only to be met with grumbles from the others as they grudgingly separated to find the intruders. Luffy didn't move his eyes trained on the guns they carried he wondered if his crew felt this feeling while looking at the pieces of metal.

"Luffy listen up, I'll handle these guys you need to stay down for now alright." Abe whispered only to receive a nod from Luffy. Abe lowered his head and began chanting causing all the Sligs in the general area to freak and start screaming. Luffy watched in amazement as lights appeared above Abe and then left grabbing hold of one of the panicking Sligs. Only seconds after the Slig set fire on his allies running through them causing a confused panic as all of the Sligs now began blasting their rifles as well killing all twelve in a matter of seconds. The last Slig alive the one Abe had possessed stood still in the wake of the shootout body still only to begin wailing around before his head unceremoniously exploded as the lights left from the explosion and returned to Abe. Luffy crouched in shock not knowing whether to applaud the creature beside him or call him a monster.

"How did you…" Luffy stumbled with his words not truly understanding what exactly happen. It all happened so quickly they creatures stood their not even minutes ago and now only death stood there now.

'My power, a monstrous ability to posses your enemies and kill them but a necessary ability in dealing with these gun wielding bastards." Abe spoke his eyes on the fallen Sligs in truth he never killed out of hate, he had seen Stranger kill with hate shrouding his judgment and he saw the outcome. You lose yourself and attack even your allies and for what vengeance, Abe would have none of it. If Abe could avoid killing he would but in most situations the other side was all in so he would be forced to use deadly force. Abe looked to Luffy whose eyes were glassy as he looked to the Sligs was he crying and then it occurred to him.

"Hey Luffy have you ever killed someone?" Abe questioned looking Luffy straight in the eyes but Luffy himself couldn't take his eyes off the Sligs in front of him. They would never come back in his time as a pirate and even before that he had never used deadly force even to people he truly hated like Arlong and Crocodile. He let them live but here Abe had just killed 13 creatures in seconds he thought back to when he had been shot even those ones he hadn't killed merely knocking them out for what probably be a long time but they weren't dead Abe on the other hand had killed the ones he had took on. Luffy looked to Abe a truly battle hardened warrior something Luffy both didn't and did want to become. In one hand Abe could kill his enemies making sure they didn't come back to harm him on the other hand he could kill them and that was why at the moment Luffy was shocked.

"No… No I've never found a reason to end someone's existence I was taught to believe that everyone starts on the same path but some get lost. And if they get lost all they need is to be beaten down to realize their original path." Luffy explained as he thought back to his time with Ace and Sabo sure they had talked about it but they had never actually done it in fear that if they did they would become like Bluejam and his pirate crew. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a smack to the face not a painful one more a think straight slap.

"That's ignorant and foolish! A path that all start out at is something a child would believe there are millions of paths that all start out at and those branch out to a million more. Its true some people may not be thinking straight but for the ones that are simply beating them is going to do nothing if anything it will start more problems. The only way to deal with those who walk in darkness is to extinguish them in light! These islands are not a place for a child's outlook on life you must free yourself of your light hearted beliefs and realize truth! If you're going to be travel with me for the next few days I need to know you'll be fighting them with all your strength." Abe said he had no idea how childish this boy was here he was thinking he was only looked like a child but the more he thought about it the more he realized this boy was just that a boy.

"How can you accept that! What makes you better than them if you are willing to steep to their levels! I can beat someone without killing them, and sure they may not change but that's why your always around to be them down again! You may be a hero to your people! But all I see right now is a monster fighting for the losing team!" Luffy screamed out he had wanted this creature to be his Nakama but now… well how was he suppose to accept a murderer, a killer, and a monster. This time Luffy was smacked down with force his body slamming into the rock they were currently standing by. But it didn't stop with one it continued smack after smack to Luffy's face each stronger than the last.

"How fucking dare you judge me! You have no idea what I've been through boy! I was born into a world of pain! And in the pain I found purpose only to have it ripped from me! I didn't choose to be what I am today it was forced on me all these burdens, these expectations! I hate what I am today! What I've done, what I've been forced to do! Shrykull knows I just want it to be over but my time wont come until my people are truly free!" Abe screamed so loud the stitches on his lips tore into him. He stopped pummeling to look at the boy, bruised and battered he just laid back on the wall eyes filled with what could be seen as anger mixed with understanding.

"I may be a monster and I may be on the losing side but I'm on the right side my people have lived in oppression for long enough, slaves who had the misfortune of being handed from one abusive owner to a murderous one. I have no delusions of being a saint but I was chosen and until my task is complete I will never stop." Abe spoke breathing heavy as he took his eyes off the boy and broke into a run heading for the factory not caring if the boy behind him was following or not. If he remembered right Shrykull had only told him that he was the key to all this not that he had to baby sit him. If the boy wanted to knock out Sligs and Scrabs alike only for them to get back up and shoot and bite him in the ass Abe would let him.

Luffy just lay against the rock understanding why he didn't want to be Abe anymore Abe wasn't a warrior, he was still a slave. Abe wasn't given a choice in his life ever and even when he gained his freedom he was still a slave to the burdens placed on him by Ancient Spirits and a God who wouldn't allow him to deviate. He couldn't even end his existence.

_The Birds_ he thought were they his gift or his curse. Always reviving him even though he so wanted them not to. Bound by his burden, their burden. Luffy felt pity on the Mudoken and found a new reason to help him as he heard an alarm in the distance. Luffy turned around to look at the Factory explosions littered the outside of it as gunfire could now be heard.

"Gear Second!" Luffy screamed feeling his body heat up as his body shot up as the adrenaline burst through him. He sprang towards the factory and found Abe in a matter of seconds his figure jumping through the air climbing rapidly as green gas shot in random directions while the Sligs attempted to shoot him down.

Luffy made his presence know after launching a few Gommu Gommu no jet pistols at, at least 30 of the Sligs plowing through most of them while a Slig started firing on the others while paying attention to shooting the ones that had been downed by Luffy's attacks. Luffy identified that one as Abe and proceeded to launch a flurry of punches and kicks to crush the rest of them just as a Slig would see Luffy and prepare to fire at him Luffy would disappear and reappear in front of the shocked Slig long enough to lay a bone crushing blow to the creature and disappearing before Abe shot him down.

As the alarm continued more Sligs came out of the woodwork firing their guns at nothing particular trying in futility to kill Luffy who merely appeared as a mirage as he moved from place to place before the bullets could hit him. He grew tired of dodging so he launched himself up above the army of Sligs and let loose a Gommu Gommu no Jet Gatling smashing down on all the unfortunate Sligs and just as the Sligs move to fire on a wide open Luffy Abe Slig jumped into the force firing at all who dared aim at Luffy. The Army although unnerved didn't back down as they continued to fire at a now dodging again Luffy and a random Slig who appeared to have lost his mind on the battle field and was now firing at them. Luffy ran to cover before gear second ran out only to find a chanting Abe who awoke when his Slig took a bullet to the eye.

"Helping monsters is that something you truly want to be doing?" Abe asked as he looked to Luffy before looking to the army of Sligs who now spread to find the intruders.

"I promised to set all the slaves free and that includes you. Your burdens are you shackles and I will free you from those shackles." Luffy spoke huffing in breathes as he looked out from their cover to see Sligs approaching.

"Hmm then I'm gonna hold you to that promise. Now back when we were on the beach you expanded your leg exponentially can you do that again?" Abe asked only to receive a nod.

"Ok I'm gonna give you an opening you crush as many as you can alright." Abe said only to disappear all together leaving Luffy to prepare himself. Luffy looked to the Sligs who were approaching only to see one of them aim their guns at another and set fire cutting down the group before putting a bullet in his own head.

'Shit its that Abe! Circle ya Morons don't let him get the advantage ya fools!" One of the Sligs screamed as all the Sligs gathered looking for lights in the sky to identify the one Abe would possess. As the looked up they saw a boy with a gigantic foot coming down on them as they aimed they realized it was too late. The Sligs found themselves crushed under Luffy's gigantic foot only to land to the ground in Chibi form. As he looked he saw a lone Slig left standing but the slig quickly began firing at the downed Sligs before having his own head exploded.

"Not bad 50 downed with one attack. Now let's head into the Factory." Abe said as he walked towards one of the many openings to the factory. The alarms still screamed but there were no Sligs to come.

Luffy looked behind him as he to headed towards the entrance, hundreds of Sligs dead all by Abe's strength and Luffy assistance. He shuddered how many would have to day before this was over, the front of the factory looked worse than the battle in the plaza at Alabasta and that was the climax of the war. He looked to see Abe had already disappeared into the factory failing to notice the surveillance bot taking his picture before going to catch up to Abe. All over the islands every factory now had picture of Abe and Luffy flickering alerting all factories of the Terrorist Abe's revival and his new accomplice Strawhat.

Luffy followed Abe through the dark corridors as Abe moved in silence choosing to hide rather than fight the Slig hordes that stood as security, only killing those who stood in his way. They did not talk for there was nothing to talk about as they headed through spaces both incredibly large and incredible small. Luffy had no idea how Abe manage to get through the places he did when Luffy had trouble and he was rubber. In the halls Luffy saw new creatures creatures like the Sligs except these ones crawled around without pants or had pants that allowed them to fly or huge Sligs that easily stood taller than Brooke and twice the size of Franky.

They stopped every so often to save any Mudokens who crossed their path but other than that they continued forward never looking back at the Sligs that screamed freeze and began shooting. It wasn't until they reached a giant door that they completely stopped and Abe turned to talk to Luffy.

"Listen Luffy from here on out we'll be fighting our way through the factory. As of now we had been heading through the offices but through the door behind me is the actual Factory. We will save all of my brethren but to do that while taking fire I'll need someone to pull the fire away from me and that's were I need you." Abe said hoping Luffy wouldn't argue to his surprise he didn't.

"Alright but if I die you have to revive me no matter what alright." Luffy said as Abe smiled the boy didn't fear death even though he had just told him that he would be taking fire from the Sligs.

"Promise… Now about this door what are the chances I could get you to do that expand thing again?" Abe said pointing towards the door.

"It's called Gear Third." Luffy said before biting down on his thumb and inflating his hand till it was the size of a giants.

"Gommu Gommu Giganto Pistol!" Luffy screamed as he threw his fist forward crushing into the doors knocking off the hinges and sending it flying into the next room. Luffy went chibi form as he saw Abe disappear.

_It looks like I'm alone now _Luffy thought as he saw Sligs screaming help in the confusion. He heard the sound of robotic legs from behind him and realized that now he had enemies coming from behind him as well. Luffy smiled he would use it to his advantage he didn't have to kill anyone if they were gonna do it for him. Luffy was once again his own size as both the enemies crowed around him all having their guns trained to Luffy. They failed to notice the steam rising off Luffy but a clicked their guns and prepared to dust the fool who dared break into the factory.

"FREEZE!" Surrender yourself and we can promise a slow death. Or wait I meant we will let you go free of harm. Oh fuck it kill him ya morons!" One of the Sligs screamed as all the Sligs began to fire but to their surprise only milliseconds before the bullets would have killed him Luffy vanished. In seconds all the sligs who had been foolish enough to circle Luffy were dead being shot by one another. If that wasn't enough Luffy jumped in the middle of crowds causing a Slig to shoot another only to be met with a retaliation shot. With in minutes The Sligs had lost all matter of comradely and began shooting at all who had the misfortune of standing in front of any of the Sligs.

Sounds of buzzing could be heard as the flying Sligs reached the scene eyes widening at the scene in front of them as all the ground Sligs had broken out into fight whether guns or merely fists the Sligs seemed intent on killing one another. A whistle blew loud as all the ground Sligs looked to one of the flying Sligs.

"Ya Morons! Don't kill each other kill the fucking intruders!" The flying Slig said before having a rubber fist smashed through his pants that kept him afloat. As the slig fell there was silence each of the sligs including the other flyers watching the flying Slig scream for assistance before hitting the ground making a sickening thud. Laughter broke out as all the Sligs present seemed to forget somewhere nearby there was a Rubber-man plotting their defeat. Luffy looked to one of the dead Sligs and then to his gun. Luffy stretched his Rubber hands to the gun and then fired at the flying Sligs. The bullets were no where close to hitting the Sligs but just enough to piss them off enough to fire back.

With that another war broke out as the ground Sligs set fire on the Flying Sligs each taking enormous casualties. Luffy was shocked he wasn't expecting it to be this easy to defeat the Sligs but then the ground began shaking. All the Sligs were to caught up in their own firing to notice the rumbling but noticed after the Giant Sligs let loose hell.

The Giant Sligs fired indiscriminately into the area killing all other Sligs. It was over in a matter of seconds as the 10 giant Sligs began moving through the dead bodies, eyes locked on the bodies as if searching for something.

"Find the Intruder and eliminate him!" One of the Big Sligs screamed out as the 10 Sligs began throwing dead bodies around like rag dolls. Luffy looked to the Big Slig who was getting closer and closer by the moment he had to think of something. His body began to steam as gear second took effect and Luffy shot himself at The Big Slig.

"Gommu Gommu no Jet Bazooka!" Luffy screamed out as his fist left an imprint on the Big Slig as he stood there for a moment before taking off like a rocket. Of course this scene made every Big Slig alert to the intruder, and unlike their predecessors they didn't fire randomly each taking space between one another to ensure no friendly fire as one of the Sligs charged Luffy.

Luffy saw this and instead of wondering why the other Sligs hadn't began firing went to meet the slig in battle. The Slig sent one fist towards Luffy but because of his lack of speed Luffy easily dodged and prepared for another bazooka but before his fists rebound back Luffy was met with a shocked surprise as the Big Sligs monstrous hand wrapped around Luffy. The Big Slig had faked the speed of the first punch in order to grab Luffy and now held him in position to be massacred by the 8 big Sligs whose guns had been trained on Luffy the whole time.

_Shit Shit Shit _Luffy thought as he tried desperately to break free from the hand that engulfed much of his upper body. The Big Slig that held him let out a low chuckle thinking of the rewards he would get for this from the masters of course he had to lose his hand to do it but everything had its price.

As the Sligs set fire on Luffy, he waited his eyes closed, hoping that Abe was somewhere nearby to save him after he died from this. But as the firing continued Luffy was shocked to realize the bullets weren't coming as he opened his eyes he looked to see 4 Mudokens taking on the 8 Big Sligs. Luffy smiled Abe had come through but he would have time to be happy later as he quickly tried to inflate himself in order to free himself. It worked like as charm as the Big Slig's hand loosened his grip at the expanding Luffy. Luffy Quickly dismissed it and then fired a Gommu Gommu no Bazooka at the Big Sligs head knocking the creature off its robotic legs and on to the floor. Luffy landed on the ground gracefully as he looked to the Mudokens who began circling him.

It occurred to Luffy that Abe wasn't amongst them and even more evident now that they where closer was their eyes being pitch black.

"Mugiwara no Luffy at last we finally meet." All the Mudokens spoke at the same time each carrying a expressionless face while tears of blood ran down their faces.

"Who… Who are you and what have you done to these people?" Luffy questioned as the Mudokens slowly closed the gap between them all of them went to speak but before they could get out a word a scream filled the room.

"Luffy!" Abe screamed as he fell out of the sky sending a heel down onto on of the Mudokens faces and then throwing himself at another. Luffy had no idea what was going on wasn't Abe here to save Mudokens but here he had just killed one and jumped at another. One thing was for certain if Abe deemed them necessary to beat Luffy would fight.

Luffy through a pistol at one of the 2 remaining Mudokens while sending a whip at the other only to watch them disappear using the same technique Abe had and for that matter the same the CP9 used.

_But how isn't this island suppose to be isolated _Luffy thought before grabbing one of the two Mudokens and crushing his ribcage with a pistol. Luffy was in luck these Mudokens weren't even as skilled as the man with the horns for hair(Bleuno). With that he quickly back flipped as the Mudoken sent Rankyaku at him. Allowing Luffy an opening to launch a Bazooka to knock him to the floor. The Mudoken fell to the ground coughing horribly before breaking into a manic laugh.

"Muawahahaahahaha! I guess it would have been boring if we had met so soon till next time Mugiwara hahaaha!" The Mudoken laughed from the ground as Luffy stepped on his chest in an attempt at getting the creature to talk.

"Tell me who you are! How do you know me!" Luffy screamed lividly at the Mudoken who instead of showing pain continued to cackle before blood began to gush from his eyes.

"Luffy its no use. These are forsaken dreamers those Mudokens who instead of choosing slavery or death choose to join Dread and his cause forsaking their race." Abe said as he spat at the head of the Mudoken, Luffy had taken down first only to crush its head between his foot.

"Why would they forget their own?" Luffy asked as he looked down to the dead Mudoken its face etched with pain and sorrow why would anyone willingly do this.

"Because in submitting Dread gives you your dreams within your dreams. Everything you could want he could give you and make it feel real at the price of your body." Abe explained as he tapped Luffy on the shoulder and tilted his head to the exit. The two walked side by side each in their own head Luffy worrying about his Nakama while Abe was praying that his task would finally end.

"So did you save everyone?" Luffy asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah with all the Sligs breaking into fights and killing each other it was easy freeing the queens and the eggs. The children were troublesome but nothing I couldn't handle. I hear you were the cause for the fight?" Abe asked smiling towards Luffy as both exited the Factory heading towards their next objective.

"Shishishi I may have hand a hand in it." Luffy laughed out his arms behind his head.

"Impressive I've started many riots but never one between Sligs." Abe laughed out as the continued to walk until they were almost a mile away before Abe turned to looked at the Factory.

Explosions could be heard as the Factory exploded from the inside out in a burst of fireworks in the form of the mystical symbols that could be seen through out the island. Luffy turned just as the fireworks started only wishing his Nakama were there to see it with him but they weren't . He sighed before thinking back to what Abe had said 3 days, that's all he would have to wait then he could be with them all again.

Luffy could wake Zoro from his naps and then offer to help him with his training only to piss him off when he realized Luffy only took it for a game. Luffy could eat Sanji's food without permission and then offer to help him with dinner only to have it end in catastrophe. Luffy could play a game with Ussop, Chopper, Brooke, and Franky hide and seek and then or impressions or both. Luffy could bother Robin while she's reading only for it to end in a long conversation where each learned a little more about the other. Or Luffy could bother his fiery navigator into playing cards with him which would lead to all the Strawhats minus Robin who'd choose to watch, into playing willingly or not. Only for her to win and smile the biggest smile and thank him for being the one to come up with the idea as she walked away with all their money. Only for her to spend it on previsions for the ship.

Luffy smiled as a tear fell down the side of his face he missed his crew and in this hell of a place he could only hope they were faring as well as he was. That Zoro was being a good leader and not getting the crew lost. And that Nami where ever she was she was safe, protected, and happy.

"Ahh I never get tired of seeing that." Abe sighed out before looking to Luffy and noticing the tear.

"You ok Luffy we can stay here for the night If you want to gather yourself." Abe asked only for Luffy to nod.

"No we should keep going your people aren't going to free themselves. Are they?" Luffy said before looking to Abe and then turning away from the factory and walking away.

"No they wont trust me hahaha." Abe laughed out for the first time in forever finding himself smiling a genuine smile maybe it was knowing this was finally coming to an end or maybe it was his Strawhat companion.

As he took a step forward a great sadness washed over his body as he felt both Munch's and the Great Raisin's life end. His eyes watered as he fell to his knees his physic abilities not being able to see what had happened but he didn't have to think hard to imagine who was responsible for their deaths. A sinister laugh echoed in his eyes as well as neon green eyes. He looked to Luffy what had become of his navigator was she dead or worse had she been possessed. The harder Abe tried to feel her presence the more he seemed to drown in sadness until finally he choked out a sob causing Luffy to turn around.

"Abe what's wrong? What happened?" Luffy questioned as he grasped the shoulder of the now sobbing Mudoken. A minute ago he was fine now this what could have shook him that hard from then and now.

"Its… Its nothing we need to get going that bastard is going to pay for this I swear it!" Abe growled out as he shook Luffy off his shoulder and started running into the forest. Luffy just followed Abe hoping whatever it was it dint have anything to do with his Nakama


End file.
